Goddess Among Us
by Nymphchild
Summary: General Hammonds neice comes to SGC but being good never got her anywhere. The little girl has something about her though. Something dangerous and wild that no one can resist. Rated R for later chapters. MUST READ! Daniel OC NEXT CHAP UP FINALLY!
1. Opps

Chapter One:

Natalie Hammond put her stethoscope to the patient and listened for the little tells tale patters. Biting her full bottom lip, she looked around in the dull light of her workspace. Doctors had better light but she….she was used to working by the light in her green eyes. If only there was better light this could be easier...but the point wasn't for it to be easy, she reminded herself. If it were, she wouldn't have had to train so much, not to mention it wouldn't be half as fun. She made a note on a palm pilot by her side and looked back up, pushing a long strand of brown hair out of her eyes.

"Just a little bit more baby..." She murmured, her eyes focusing intently. "Stay with me and we'll get through this together..." she felt the joint pop one more time and surprised at wop of triumph. She reached for a metal handle on the side and pulled the safe open to see a beautiful painting.

She smiled and cut it out of the frame delicately making sure not to touch any of the money of gold bars that stood next to it. "I don't want you." She told the sparkling bars tauntingly as she slipped the Motet into a long tube and closed the safe.

"Alright Miss. Stand up slowly." A shaky voice said from behind her.

Natalie rolled her eyes and stood. She wasn't going to run this time. She'd rather be in prison for a little while then get away with a gunshot wound again. Besides...that wouldn't piss her Uncle off enough and she wouldn't be able to play with the detectives. She closed her eyes and turned with her hands in the air slowly and with a small smile. "You got me boys."

So what did you all think? Please Review!


	2. Bad Girls

Chapter Two:  
  
"Why didn't you take any of the other things in the safe!?" Pried the balding detective.  
  
The room smelled like cigarette smoke and Natalie briefly wondered why they even bothered with Anti drug programs when it was obvious to any delinquent that came in here that ever cop smoked a pack a day. The lights were bright all around her and after being in the house with only her flashlight it hurt. Nattie crossed her legs and shrugged. "Why don't you brush your teeth?" She asked.  
  
The cop slammed on the table palms down in an attempt to intimidate the young woman. "I don't think you understand the weight of what you've done tonight you little Bitch!" He snarled.  
  
Nattie smiled at him before leaning forward in her cuffs. "Please. That security officer got lucky. Do you honestly think that me getting past all of those censors and computer locks was all by chance?" She pushed back in her chair leaning it on two legs. "This isn't my first time so you don't need to be gentle about it." She winked and smiled as she realized that she had thrown him off.  
  
"So you admit you've got a record?" Another officer asked from across the room taking a long drag on his cigarette.  
  
Nattie smiled sweetly, making herself look even more youthful then she was at 23. She liked this guy more then bad cop over here slamming on tables. He did more thinking then yelling which was what a detective was suppose to do...at least the last time she checked. "Ah, but to have a record I'd have to get caught now wouldn't I?"  
  
The smart detective gave her a lop sided grin and she smiled back. At least until she saw an outline through the window and heard the door open.  
  
A stout balding man came in and flashed the cops a badge. He had no hair and white skin. His eyes were light blue and looked angry. "I'll be taking Miss Hammond under the custody of the Air Force for pervious encounters." He grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Nattie winced but didn't bother to fight back.  
  
"Oh by the way," Nattie called back as the man pulled her out the door. "I only stole the picture because that's all my employer wanted." She winked and followed the Air Force General out of the station.  
  
He led her to a limo waiting out front and she climbed in to find for other people there. A black man with a tattoo on his forehead, a man with glasses and another taller one. Then Sam Carter sat on the other side who she had known as a kid.  
  
"Wow, party..." She muttered bumping her head on the doorframe and wincing.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing Nattie!?" Bellowed her Uncle Hammond. Nattie winced and he didn't giver her time to answer. "Breaking and entering! Into a MOBSTERS house! You're lucky you weren't killed!"  
  
"Sorry?" She tried in vain. All she wanted to do was go to her hotel room and sleep now. She was finally releasing what was going on. She'd been caught for the first time since she was 19 and had started all of this. And for this first time it had been on something that had actually mattered to her!  
  
"SORRY!?" Her Uncle yelled. "Yes so am I, Natalie. Your mother-"  
  
"MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" Natalie yelled back at him and he was quiet for a moment. She leaned her head back onto the set. This, for lack of better words, sucked. "She's been dead for 13 years." Natalie muttered. The car was silent for a long time and Natalie looked out the window at the wet streets. She'd gone through so many nights hitting herself for what she'd done but the thrill of it was additive. That night she was actually going to do something good and she'd been stopped. Now a mobster was going to be in possession of a priceless piece of art again. Or not...she'd never seen a license for that piece in the Safe. He'd probably gotten someone to steal it from a museum to start with. Was it really stealing if you were stealing something back? Did it really matter with all of the times she'd done it.  
  
Absent-mindedly she yanked at her handcuffs. Sam was watching her amazed by the mere shadow of a girl that had once been her best friend. "You're going to cut your wrist." She said quietly.  
  
Nattie didn't look at her old best friend. A long time had past since she was 13 and they had been insepertable. "Then take them off." She murmured.  
  
Sam moved to do so when the General stopped her. "Not yet Captain Carter." He told her, sternly. "Once we get onto the base...maybe." He shot Nattie a look and she knew he was going to pull this punishment to the top.  
  
The General cleared her and pulled her into his office with the rest of the team following behind. "Sit." He ordered her.  
  
Nattie sat and looked around, still yanking at the handcuffs that were starting to make her wrists raw. "So this is the SGC. Just as I imagined it."  
  
The one her Uncle addressed as Dr. Jackson raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" He asked genuinely curious.  
  
"Not now doctor." The general ordered and the Doctor piped down. He turned to his niece who was still looking around in wonder. "Call your lowlife employer and tell them." He ordered.  
  
Nattie shot him a venomous look and picked up the phone, making sure to hit the speakerphone. There was only so much she could take after all. Sure she was a thief but she did it for the right reasons. "Extension 300284 please." She said when someone picked up. She waited a few moments her gaze falling on Dr. Jackson who watched her intently.  
  
The line picked up. "Password?"  
  
"802573/PT." Natalie recited drawing circles on the desk in front of her.  
  
"Verification?" The remote voice asked.  
  
Nattie smirked finding all of this very ironic. "Karma." She muttered.  
  
The line clicked instantly. "British Museum or Art. Curator speaking."  
  
Nattie tried not to laugh as everyone in the room looked like they had the wind knocked out of them. "I've been semi successful." She said standing up. "The Piece is in the hands of the Colorado Springs police department. If you hurry you can be the first to snatch it up. The owner," she spat out the word. "Had no license to have it."  
  
"Thank you Child." The curator said, clearly relieved. "Half of the amount agreed upon will be sent to the desired location."  
  
Nattie's eyes caught Dr. Jackson's again. "This ones on me." She muttered hanging up the phone. She turned to her Uncle. "I'm not all that bad am I Uncle?"  
  
************  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson watched from outside the room as the general continued his yelling and scowling of Natalie. Jack, Sam and Teal'c stood beside him watching as the young woman took it all.  
  
"What's the deal Sam?" Jack asked wincing every few moments at the verbal abuse the woman was taking.  
  
Sam sighed. "Natalie Hammond is a professional thief and computer hacker. She's the Generals niece. He father killed her mother and was later imprisoned for it though the case is still unsolved. People say Natalie went for a life of crime after that though, before tonight, she's never been caught...shot a few times but not caught."  
  
"She's beautiful." Daniel said off handedly as he watched her speak calmly now to the General. Everyone turned and looked at him. "What? She is!"  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow as Natalie came out of the room. "Done?" She asked.  
  
Natalie shrugged, as her cuffs were finally unlocked. "For now." She said with a smile as she rubbed her red wrists. "I'm meant to help Dr. Jackson with a computer file he can't decode." 


	3. Music makes the world go round

Chapter Three:  
  
"So, how much do you know about the Star Gate Project?" Daniel asked once he had Nattie seated in his office.  
  
She was looking around in awe. "Is all of this from other planets?" She asked picking up a piece of paper. "Cause this looks a lot like Latin to me."  
  
Daniel smiled. "You know ancient languages?"  
  
Nattie smiled as she looked at the photograph closely. "Just cause I steal things doesn't mean that I'm stupid. Dr. Jackson. I know Latin, Greek and enough Egyptian to get by, though I want to learn more. I graduated first in my class. Languages, codes, it's all the same to me as a puzzle." She looked at the computer screen. "And to answer your question about how I know about the SGC," She pointed to the computer. "I hack. It's better then watching Star Trek over and over again." She pointed at the code on the screen. "is this it?"  
  
"Yeah, um..." he pressed a few buttons. "There's around 600 pages of text. We've already cross-referenced it across most of the alien codes we've come across. As have the Tok'ra-"  
  
"Okay, Stop." Nattie interrupted with a little smile. "I don't read mission reports or anything so I have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Daniel trailed off. "I forgot. Umm...why don't you just go at it just in case we missed something."  
  
Nattie nodded and rubbed her hands together before touching them to the keyboard. "Right then. Let's get this train on the right track."  
  
Simplest things first: Html, Java, http, and Internet sites, the stuff they teach in class. The next day, cross-reference them to others and to each other. Nattie chewed her lip again until it was nearly raw. After that day, Military codes and pass codes. Cross everything again...to no effect. Daniel watched as she flicked a pen on the desk next to her in no rhythm.  
  
Natalie sat alone later in the office hours later after coaxing the Scientist to go home. He was a distraction, a welcomed one, yes but still, a distraction. He mutter something and Natalie would laugh at the randomness or he'd make one of those faces. When he wasn't doing that he was asking her questions that she'd go off on tangents about much like he did. And when he wasn't doing that he was leaning on the desk watching her and that would make her blush and want to hide her face, which didn't help when you were meant to be translating something.  
  
When he wasn't distracting her she was distracting him. She had so many questions about Egypt and the planets he'd been to. She'd found out that when she asked anything the answer was likely to take a good few hours to explain. She'd been at the SGC for a week and she had nothing to show for it. Hell, she had told her Uncle that he was over estimating her skills. She was a robber, Daniel was the liguest.  
  
Something was hiding from her, something simple that she was over looking. She rubbed her face with her hands and checked her watch. 1000 hours...she hadn't slept or eaten in nearly 48 hours and she hadn't even noticed! "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She let out a long yell at the top of her lungs and let her head fall onto the desk with a thud.  
  
Sam ran in moments later with her gun at the ready, looking around the empty room.  
  
"I surrender!" Came Natalie's muffled cry from under the papers and photos on Daniel's desk.  
  
Sam sighed and lowered the pistol. "Natalie?" She heard a grunt from under the papers and sat in front of the desk in one of the chairs. "Have you been here all night?"  
  
Natalie sat back in her chair again and looked at the screen. Next to her was a piece of paper...well more like a full pad of it with everything that she'd tried. "Yeah." She handed Sam the paper. She watched as the blond read over it. "I'm sorry about that fight." She said suddenly.  
  
Sam looked up at her in surprise. "That was in Middle School Nattie." She was eager to drop this but...  
  
"We haven't talked since you know...I got worked up and I regret not having told you." Nattie blushed. She hated apologizing but she'd though about the opportunity to talk to Sam too often to let this go.  
  
Sam looked up at her. "It was really my fault...I know it was hard to find your mom...how she was..." her words stopped. How did you say that you're sorry for haggling someone after they saw their dad murder their mom?  
  
Natalie wanted to laugh...or cry, okay cry the most. "So...friends again?" She said, not letting the emotions get the better of her. She may not be military like Sam but if there was one useful thing her bastard father had taught her it was not to show anything that could compromise you.  
  
Sam smiled. "I'd like that." She paused. "You seriously need to eat something and then sleep. Come on. I'll show you were the commissary is."  
  
"I don't know..." Natalie tapped the screen. "I should really do this..." Her stomach growled in protest and both girls laughed.  
  
Natalie sat in the commissary with the members of SG-1 thinking hard to her. Daniel watched her carefully. Her face was contorting as she drew patterns in her Jello. From time to time she would tap her spoon on the table surface.  
  
Teal'c leaned over towards her. "Do not all humans need to eat?"  
  
Daniel raised widened his eyes in a don't ask me expression. He looked over at Sam who shrugged. Normally Natalie was full of talk or questions for all of them but for the past...Daniel checked his watch, hour she'd been silent. "You're thinking too much."  
  
"Huh?" Nattie asked as if she hadn't heard him.  
  
Daniel reached over and touched her hand lightly. Being locked in an office together for a week strait had given him a chance to get to know her better. "You're thinking to much."  
  
Nattie sighed and ran her hands through her long brown hair that had never come out of a ponytail in the time she'd been with them. "Really cause I thought my magic eye on the numbers idea would really work!" She muttered dryly.  
  
Daniel chuckled at her and Jack looked at her blankly. "You're really running out of ideas aren't you kid?" He asked shoving Fruit Loops in his mouth.  
  
"Natalie Hammond!" Called General Hammond as he entered the commissary.  
  
Nattie grimaced and slide out of her chair as if to hide under the table. "Speaking of running out..."  
  
The General walked over and Daniel tried to avert his eyes from where he knew Natalie was hiding under the table. "You left you CD player in the office last night." He sets it down on the table and bumps a button.  
  
Music bombarded Natalie and got her thoughts moving, rusty, tired wheels moving around in the workings of her mind. "Music..." She muttered sitting under the table and leaning on Daniel's leg as her Uncle walked away. The letters on the computer only went as high and g's didn't they. A few of the letters had little dashes over the top. Suddenly it all clicked.  
  
"I've got it!" Nattie said bulleting up from under the table. 


	4. A little Crush

Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of these Characters from SG-1 but if I told you I did would you really believe me? If I did I'd be to busy with Michael Shanks to be typing this!  
  
Note: I know there were a few errors in the last chapter and I apologize. It was late when I was typing it and my brain was starting to sizzle. Thank you. I'll try to fix it as soon as I can. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love reviews!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Daniel, Sam, Jack and Teal'c followed the running 23 year old down the hall towards Daniel's office. Nattie skidded into the room balancing herself with her arms as she stopped. She jumped into the, seat crossing her legs.  
  
"Sam?" She asked as the others walked in. She was already working at tops speed on the keyboard. "Do you have a sound synthesizer in you lab by any chance?"  
  
Sam gave Jack a confused looked and he shrugged. "Uh, yeah. Why?" She asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." She grinned. "But you can call Uncle George and tell him I'll be done by tomorrow morning." She burnt the code onto a disk and smiled, holding it up as if it were a crystal being inspected. "Dress nice and bring your side arms." She looked at all of their confused faces. "We're going to have a night on the town."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Hammond starred hard at his niece. "There is no way I can let you take this disk to a place like that Natalie and you know it."  
  
Natalie was having a starring contest with her Uncle. "Then there's no way this disk is going to get translated." She bit back. "I don't have the equipment or expertise in that area." She sat down. "I can trust this guy. He's never let me down before and he never will. He won't even ask what it's for."  
  
Hammond sighed. Natalie had too much of her mothers stubbornness in her. He trusted his niece no matter what she had done, it was her friends and associates that he didn't trust. He needed her to know that if he had any chance of getting her to join SG-1 permanently. "Get out of here." He muttered.  
  
Natalie blinked big green eyes at him. Was that it? "Then..." she stumbled. "I can go?"  
  
Hammond nodded. "Take SG-1 with you for back up." He shot her a look. "Just in case." He winked and she practically skipped out with a smile.  
  
Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c waited in a jeep outside of the base. All where out of uniform. Sam was wearing jeans and a black tank top. She had a feeling she knew where this was going after a briefing with General Hammond who was painfully discreet about where they were going and winced at the mere mention of it. Nattie on the other hand could only be described as gitty.  
  
"So," Daniel said, wearing a pair of cacky pants and a white button up shirt. "Anyone have a clue where we're going?"  
  
"You know just as much as we do Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said passive despite his big size in the Jeep.  
  
"Probably more." Jack said dryly from beside him.  
  
"Would you call quite your belly aching." Natalie said, handing Sam a briefcase. They all looked over the side of the Jeep and Daniel's mouth nearly hit the ground. Oh, no Nattie wasn't in anywhere near uniform today. Her hair was still up but this time a lot more wavy in the pony tail. She was sporting a red spaghetti strap top and a very short black skirt. She stepped up into the drivers seat and started up the car.  
  
Sam smiled and leaned over to Daniel. "You can close your mouth now." She told him.  
  
Daniel shut it with a snap and Nattie pulled out of the base, shifting gears with ease.  
  
"Where exactly are we going Natalie Hammond?" Teal'c asked over the wind.  
  
Nattie looked back at him through the rear view mirror and smiled. "To a contact of mine. Unfortunately for you guys he doesn't exactly travel in military circles."  
  
"Fuck Kitten! You brought Stiffs!" Yelled a Chinese boy once they'd entered a large sweat covered club on the south end of Colorado. He wore pants a few sizes to big for him with beer bottle boxers under them. His sleek hair was tied back into a sharp black ponytail with silver and blue spikes at the ends.  
  
Nattie smiled and walked over to him. "They're cool Tie." She told him, giving the guy a hug and smiling at him. She pointed out each of the members neglecting titles and then introduced them. "Everyone, this is Tie. He owns this place."  
  
"Ow, and who's this pretty blond?" Tie batted his eyelashes and Sam who blushed and glanced uneasily at Natalie.  
  
Nattie rolled her eyes. "I just told you Tie, this is Sam." She took a step closer to Sam. "Watch out... he has wandering hands if you catch my drift."  
  
Tie took a step closer to the two girls. "Not the kind of..." he smirked. "Introduction I wanted." He cooed suggestively  
  
"Business." Nattie said dryly.  
  
Tie looked back at her and pouted. "No dance first? Drink? Life?" He stressed the last word and Nattie rolled her large green eyes at him.  
  
"Gin and tonic would be fine." She hissed at him.  
  
Tie made a little mock bow at her. "What Kitten wants Kitten will surly have." He turned to the rest of them. They quickly stated that they would not have anything for fear it would be drugged or something and Tie made a grunting sound. "Gezz you're all stiffs..." He muttered. "This way. Kittens never gunna get a life if she keeps hanging it with people who don't chill out..."  
  
"Why do you call her "Kitten"?" Daniel asked once they had reached a quite room stuffed full of computer equipment.  
  
Nattie smiled at him as she opened the briefcase and took out the disk, smiling as it shinned in the dull light of a monitor  
  
Tie cocked his head in what could only be described as a drugged up fashion. "That's what the baby is." He put an arm around her slender waist. "My baby the cat burglar. But she's to small to be a cat..."  
  
"Hence Kitten." Natalie finished, handing him the disk over her shoulder with a slight shrug.  
  
"Not to sound untrustworthy and like..." he paused to think. "Stupid. But when do I get my money?" He asked carefully the drugged look briefly escaping his eyes.  
  
Nattie put the brief case on a chair and sat on it. "When we're done." She said, crossing her legs and smiling sweetly as she took a sip of her drink and winked at him.  
  
Tie smiled wide and tapped his nose. "That's my Kitten." He squealed. "So what's the game?" He asked, rubbing his hands together and spinning around in his chair as he put the disk into the computer and shut it one the second spin.  
  
Jack and Sam sat in one of the chairs as Daniel leaned over Nattie's shoulder watching the progress on the screen.  
  
"Sound signatures." Nattie told him, pointing out the cords and  
vibration patterns as he began to run them  
through the synthesizer. She loved this. To many people it was just  
a job. A way to get something they desperately wanted. That wasn't it with Tie. It was a game to him mind. Like a pile of blocks or a jig saw with a missing piece.   
  
The two went on with some more "hacker babble" as Jack called it for a long time. From time to time Nattie would stop and give Jack a brief overview, who would look at Daniel to see if he understood or thought it was alright. Daniel would nod and ask questions and Nattie would explain farther.  
  
"Kitten?" Tie asked after a long moment.  
  
Nattie looked up from her conversation with Daniel and walked over to him. She braced her hands on the back of the chair he was sitting in and starred into the screen swarming with symbols. "What's up?"  
  
Tie looked at the screen in awe. "What the fuck is this shit?" He asked in puzzlement, looking at symbols encoded under the sound bites.  
  
Nattie smiled. "Hieroglyphics." She murmured getting everyone else's attention. She clamped Tie on the shoulder and smiled at him, reaching over to save the changes onto the disk. "You're the best man." She popped the disk out.  
  
Tie stood up and stretched. "Don't you want me to finish the job baby?" He asked, popping his knuckles. "I can ya know. Just need a different program."  
  
"No...but thank-you." Daniel said in a daze, taking the disk back from Natalie.  
  
Nattie gave Tie a friendly kiss on the cheek and handed him the cash in the case. "We got it from here Tie. Thanks a tonne. I owe you big."  
  
Tie smirked at her knowingly. "We'll call it even." He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Here just in case you need it again." He handed her a disk. "Program...so you don't drag any more stiffs back here. I don't think your uncle likes me."  
  
"He doesn't." Nattie ensured him and Tie smiled as if it was the greatest news he'd ever heard. Daniel looked back and was surprised by the sting of jealousy he felt as he watched Tie hug Nattie tightly in his arms. The spell was broken however when Natalie felt his hand sneak down to a not nice place and she pushed him away with a smirks.  
  
Tie shrugged and smiled boyishly. "Can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
"This is amazing." Nattie said as she watched Daniel quickly translate a few passages from the text. Suddenly her finger shot out with out knowing it. She pointed to a cartosh and Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. "Translate that part there." She directed.  
  
Daniel shrugged and went at it. A few hours later he looked up to see Nattie curled up in a chair with her head resting on her knees and her eyes closed in sleep. He smiled at the sight it made and watched as she squirmed slightly seemingly in search of warmth. What was is about this girl? He asked himself as he wrapped a blanket around her sleeping form. She was off limits...not only because she was a criminal but because she was General Hammond's niece for god's sake! True he wasn't military but come! And eight year age difference, a commanding officers family, a criminal...it was all pointing loud and clearly to wrong. SO why did he feel like holding her? 


	5. Jobs and Gods

Disclaimer: Daniel and the rest of SG-1 are not mine...I can only dream and fantasize... Natalie, Tie and some of the other characters are. If you want to use them please E-mail me. Thanks a bunch  
  
Note...I still would like you to review if you like this story. I would love some support or critiques. So without further a due...  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Natalie hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and fell back onto the futon she'd called a bed for a week or more now. She stared at the white tiled roof of her uncles flat and sighed. How had she gotten into this horrid mess?  
  
Stupid, she told herself. You got caught and Uncle George bailed you out! Sighing she rolled over onto her stomach to looked at a picture sitting on the ground. She sighed and suppressed a sob as she looked with watery eyes at the photo of when she was younger. A young man stood next to her holding up his hand in a peace motion. He too had long brown hair and green eyes identical to hers. He had his arm around her shoulders seemingly protecting her from the young Chinese man who had his arm around her waist. She smiled at the young Tie in the picture then turned her attention back to the young man. They'd both been so young and so innocent the worst thing they had ever done was skive class together or stick a cherry bomb in a public toilet. She closed her eyes and slid onto her back trying to suppress the terrible memories as well as the good ones.  
  
"Natalie?" Asked her Uncles voice from outside the door. "Are you up?"  
  
Natalie wrinkled her nose and opened one eye as her alarm came back on to a calm jazz tune. "Yeah." She muttered back going about her daily routine. After getting dressed in the SGC uniform (which she admitted she didn't mind despite her intense complaining about it) and doing the rest of things girls do, she picked up her laptop (the best one money could buy. It was, after all, a business investment.) She looked back down at the picture. Frowning she got down one her hunches and picked it up carefully.  
  
"Natalie?" Hammond was becoming inpatient by now, his voice taking on a more scolding tone.  
  
Natalie counted to ten in her head and tried to remind herself that he was one of the last direct family members she had. "Coming." Still the words came out harshly and she winced. She took the picture and whispered a sorry to the young man before sliding it carefully into her bag and coming out of the room.  
  
She sat in the jeep next to her Uncle George, General George as she liked but he hated. "I so need to get my own flat." She muttered pulling a brush through her long hair before pulling it up in a tame ponytail.  
  
"So you're thinking of staying?" Hammond asked trying to sound casual.  
  
Natalie wasn't easily fooled, though. He'd obviously been thinking about this before now. She turned to him in her seat. "Like I have a choice." She blurted.  
  
Hammond cocked his head to the side, briefly glancing at the full-grown woman next to him. He'd missed her growing up and suddenly he realized how much he regretted it. "Not right now...but after you and Dr. Jackson have finished the translation you...might. Either way you should stay with me for a while...instead of buying your own place."  
  
"No offence Uncle but look at me." She said indicating herself. "I'm 24 years old. I DON'T want to live with my uncle. Besides," She smirked as they came up to the checkpoint. "You snore." Her smirk turned to a full- fledged smile as the soldier at the gate raised an eyebrow and Hammond glared at her. She smiled and shrugged. "Opps." She said off handedly.  
  
Natalie already hated briefings and she had only been in three or four of them. Still, she took the opportunity to soak in everything Daniel said. He sounded so passionate about everything and she wondered how he pulled it off. She'd once been a passionate person like her colleague but loose and hate had taken passions place a long time ago for her. It amazed her really...  
  
"So," Daniel was saying. 'It would appear that Apothos is building a new ship...again."  
  
Jack smirked. "Okay, so we go blow that son of a bitch up again." He started to stand up and Natalie smiled at the attitude he was taking. Obviously her new CO hated briefings as much as she did, most likely even more. "Done?" Jack asked.  
  
"Actually," Daniel said and Jack flopped back into his seat with a groan and rubbed his face with his hands. "There's a portion of text I think we should worry about." He glanced at Natalie as she doodled on her paper, aimlessly making symbols that she guessed had worked into her mind after spending so much time in Daniel's office. "Nattie saw a section and asked me to translate it. A feeling or something I guess. It turns out that Apothos fears something is 'raising' again."  
  
"'Raising?'" Jack repeated, stunned and annoyed.  
  
"Yes." Daniel said flipping through the papers in his folder. "It doesn't say who exactly is raising but it does say, 'Traitor comes to take revenge from the belly of the Tao're. And they will take up arms and children with her being one of their own.' That's directly out of the transmission." He muttered.  
  
"So what you're saying is that there a Goa'uld here?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Natalie said distantly. They all turned to look at her. She looked at Daniel's confused face. "Well for something to Raise doesn't it have to die or something first?" She asked logically.  
  
"Unless it has a sarcophagus..." Daniel said raising and eyebrow at her.  
  
"Which we don't." Sam put in.  
  
"And it doesn't sound like the Goa'uld I've heard you guys talk about." Nattie continued. "I mean Goa'uld desire power. Let's face it. You guys would have seen something of it before now if there was a snake in the base or in one of your men."  
  
"So what do you think it is Natalie Hammond?" Teal'c asked her with his hands folded in front of him on the table.  
  
Natalie looked at Daniel who shrugged. "I don't know. But she might be a help if Apothos is scared of her."  
  
"She?" Jack asked looking at her skeptically.  
  
"Or he." Natalie revised, unsure of why she had labeled it. "Whatever...either way..."  
  
"I agree with Natalie on this one General." Daniel put in. "Whatever the 'traitor' is, it was obviously enough to scare Apothos." He reasoned out. "I mean it's in a double coded-"  
  
"Triple." Nattie corrected twirling her pen.  
  
Daniel glanced at her and nodded. "Triple coded transmission carried by one of his most trusted operatives."  
  
"Perhaps we should put time into finding this 'traitor' Daniel Jackson and Natalie Hammond speak of." Teal'c said, calm and collected as always.  
  
The General nodded curtly. "I agree. Natalie, you're the one with all of these 'feelings' about this." He paused, seemingly consisting one last time. "You will be the one in charge of this project. Dismissed."  
  
"Hold on a second!" Natalie protested. "I'm no military rank or genius or anything. I can't take up this sort of thing!"  
  
"I beg to differ." General Hammond said in a sparkling tone as he collected his papers and left the briefing room, knowing his niece would follow him. "I've talked to my superiors and they agree that you would be an excellent addition to our staff at the SGC."  
  
Natalie raised an eyebrow, followed him out of the briefing room and into his office. "Do they know I was a burglar?" She asked bracing her hands on the desktop as her uncle sat down across from her. "Or how about the time I hacked into the federal main frame and made the Joint Chiefs dance to the electric slide over the network?"  
  
Her uncle smirked at her. "That is precisely why the President of the United States wants you to work on the Star Gate Project as a full time contractor."  
  
Nattie looked at him in utter shock. "Because I got the Joint Chief's to do the electric slide?" She asked in astonishment.  
  
Hammond rolled his eyes at her. "No, because he knows that you are the best the country has to offer-"  
  
"That's really sad." Natalie cut in.  
  
"And it would be a lot better to have you working on the most important project of the century then out robbing us and playing with our systems." Hammond finished and leaned into his niece. "I'm asking you as your uncle to consider this Nattie, not the commanding officer of this facility. Not only would you be a member of the SGC but also you'd be put on SG-1 as their computer expert. You'd get all of the perks. Office, whatever you need to complete your job, payment, everything."  
  
"If you think I care about money or an of that other stuff, you don't know me at all and never did." Natalie said, her voice curt and short before standing up. "I'll think about it though and let you know my answer as soon as I know it."  
  
A lifetime had gone by now since she had seen her dear Nathan. Still, in her dreams they were always together like they were meant to be; like they would have been if it hadn't happened; if he hadn't killed him; if the world was fair and things turned out the way they were meant to.  
  
"You're thinking again." Nathan said, pushing his long braid over his shoulder and onto his back. "You need to stop thinking so much. You're head is always stuck in the past."  
  
"I know..." Natalie replied, glancing over at him. "It's just I have a really hard choice to make and I don't know what to do." She looked at him with hopeful green eyes into ones so like her own. "Can you help me?"  
  
"Oh no." Nathan laughed, waving his hands in his traditional not-in-this- life-time motion. "I'm not part of that crap anymore and you know it."  
  
Natalie sighed. "I know...I just wish you were. I miss you so much...we should still be together...we were suppose to die together you know."  
  
Nathan looked at her from under his messy bangs. "Is that a rule you just came up with?" He pushed a strand of curly hair out of her face that was just like his own. "This world just wasn't big enough for the both of us." He paused and looked around. "It's time to wake up."  
  
Natalie shook her head stubbornly. "No. I want to stay here with you. I never want to leave! We weren't made to be alone!"  
  
"Nattie!" Daniel yelled at the girl sleeping on his desk. Her eyes snapped open and he sighed in relief. For a moment he had thought something had happened though he didn't know what. Anything could go wrong here though and he had gotten used to expecting the worst. "I only screamed your name five times! Gez, you need to get some sleep."  
  
"I know." Natalie said, stretching and trying to wake up from her blissful slumber. "I don't like the futon Hammond put me on. I so need to get my own place." She yawned.  
  
Daniel pulled up a chair. "So you're going to stay?" He asked. "I heard about the job offer."  
  
Natalie stood up and picked a book off his shelf, leafing through it aimlessly. "Man, news gets around fast here." She watched as he got that dopey grin on his face. "I don't know yet, but I might."  
  
"Well I happen to know a guy looking for a room mate if you're interested." Daniel said with a boyish grin.  
  
"Really?" Natalie replied. "A guy that won't ask where I am the whole time or why I even bother having a home if I'm never there at all?" She paused. "The ideal room mate?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "I can honestly say he knows exactly what you're going through." He said. "Are you interested?"  
  
"Completely." Natalie nodded enthusiastically. "Anything's better then living with General George for another week. What's this perfect guys name?"  
  
"Daniel Jackson." He replied with a smile. "I have this extra room and have been looking at someone to take it up. But, like you said, it's kind of hard to find someone that won't ask a lot of questions when we're gone for a week at a time without even calling."  
  
Natalie considered before nodding. "Sounds like fun...but I bet it's all dusty and...archeologist like." She smiled at him. "If I move in it's going to get a female touch." She warned.  
  
Daniel snorted. "Good luck with that."  
  
Natalie nodded. "I'm up to the task." She winked. "Trust me." 


	6. Roommates & Vortex

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!  
  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
Natalie was quick to move out of her Uncles apartment despite his protests. There was only so much living with a military general an ex- cat burglar could take! She smiled once she closed the door and finally exited her Uncles Jeep.  
  
"If you need anything just call!" Hammond reminded her.  
  
Nattie shook her head. Was he trying to make up for her lack of father or something? "Alright Uncle." She answered as Daniel opened the door for her. "Save me." She whispered as she walked up to him, careful to make sure her Uncle couldn't hear.  
  
Daniel smiled and took her bag from her. They had already moved most of it and the military had seen it fit to move her stuff from New York personally in case of any sensitive material that could fall into the publics hands. The apartment was a book filled home with big conformable coaches and lots of random artifacts lying around.  
  
Natalie smiled and turned to Daniel. "You were right. This place does need a feminine touch." She paused and looked at a rather provocative stature sitting on a shelf. "Weirdest bachelors pad I've ever seen."  
  
Daniel cleared his throat and moved the statue into a closed cabinet. "Well, ya know I don't spend much time around here." He paused. "Ready for the kinks about living with me?" He asked.  
  
Natalie sat down on the coach and crossed her legs, waiting. "Ready."  
  
Daniel smiled at the bright young girl. "Alright here we go. I can't clean or cook hence all the pizza boxes lying around. I don't sleep with a shirt on...um... Ties not aloud over here unless I'm here, sorry but that guys scares the living shit out of me." He watched as she laughed for a moment tossing her head back and looking positively angelic. "I leave the toilet set down and I won't have girls over if you don't have guys." He said at last.  
  
Nattie smiled at him. "You ready now?"  
  
Daniel sat down and braced himself. "As I'll ever be."  
  
She smirked. "Okay, I'm a neat freak...yes I know it's weird. I can cook like a first rate chef if you want me too. I hate Pizza but adore Chinese food, most of all crab puffs. My mom used to make them when we were little." She smiled as he listened intently. She'd never had such an in tune audience before. "I honestly don't mind if you sleep with your shirt off but if it's all the same, I'll wear mine or one of yours to bed. Tie was never aloud near my places unless it was an emergency because last time I let him he had a rave in it."  
  
"A rave?" Daniel interrupted.  
  
Natalie nodded. "Yeah, lights and steam machines and all. I had a little training place in my basement where I worked out and he thought it was a hoot...Until I beat him up for it." She smirked in memory. "And as for having guys around...never did or will."  
  
Daniel smiled at her. "Who would have thought you would be a neat freak?" He asked rhetorically with a smirk.  
  
Nattie shrugged. "I am Hammond's niece. We many not look a like but unfortunately I am related to him."  
  
Nattie liked her new home and her new office at the SGC. Living and working with Daniel hadn't turned out to be bad at all. She loved the way they had late movie nights when they got the chance to be home and the way he watched her cook in wonderment.  
  
"Just because I'm not the normal happy home maker doesn't mean I can't cook!" She snorted when he asked her where she'd learnt. "My mum was a chef." She would tell him but that's all she would say.  
  
Daniel was careful to steer clear of the topic of family since it seemed to be taboo even between her and her Uncle. Instead he took comfort that one of the woman he cared about was sleeping safely in the room next to his. He'd told her everything about Cha'ra. No matter how hard he wanted to hold back she was easy to talk to and he felt compelled to let everything out after so long. He had no idea how well she understood.  
  
"Ready?" Daniel asked as Nattie looked at the Star Gate as they were about to embark on her first mission off world. He didn't like the first mission they had chosen for her but the general had insisted it was necessary. They were going to blow up the newly constructed ship that was sitting in the hold of a deep mountain base. Natalie being the best was assigned to link all of the c4 together as to blow the generators out in one smooth motion.  
  
Natalie gulped and looked up at the blue liquid like portal. "Yeah." She said dryly. Something about this seemed very formillar and she couldn't put her hand on what it was.  
  
"Great." Jack said from behind them. "Then lets get this show on the road." With that he stepped through the portal. Sam followed, clamping her hand on Natalie's shoulder to reassure her before stepping though too, closely followed by Teal'c.  
  
Daniel smiled as she reached out and touched the aqua with one finger. She looked back at him as he took a step closer to her side. Like a brother he reached out and took her hand in his. "It's alright." He told her honestly. "You'll love it after you step through, I promise."  
  
Natalie looked up into his blue eyes and thought to herself how they looked exactly like the color of the portal. "Alright..." She said after a moment, prodding herself that it was safe to trust him completely.  
  
It felt like the lines on her repelled had been cut as she fell through the wormhole to the other side. Her hand felt like it was frozen to Daniel's and all of her body tingled like a giant adrenaline rush had coarse through her. Taking deep breaths she looked at the rest of the team and the fallen Jaffa warrior's. "Wow," She gasped at Sam. "Can we do that again?!"  
  
Jack laughed and nodded at her. "Sure. After you blow stuff up."  
  
Natalie snickered. "And they said crime wouldn't pay!"  
  
A little later she sat cross-legged on the ground with her laptop sitting in front of her. "Almost ready." She assured Jack as he placed the last piece of C4 on a control counsel.  
  
"We better hurry up." Sam told her as she and Daniel kept watch over the hall. "Four Jaffa have already past here and the portal won't leave this place unguarded for very long."  
  
"I need a few more seconds." Natalie told them as she hurriedly typed in codes on the computer. "Almost there..." The little green bar was almost at it's maximum.  
  
"Natalie?" Jack asked as he watched her hit the screen with two fingers.  
  
She looked up at him. "The interference is taking more then I expected. It seems you guys have done this enough for Apothois to anticipate what you'll do. He must have put up a sort of barrier for your systems. Since there not exactly like the ones I'm using it SHOULD be alright."  
  
Jack rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud Nattie. Can you do it or not?"  
  
"I'm trying." She protested. This is why she rarely had partners. Military types were always in a rush and Nattie had learned that that was when the most fatal errors were made. "It will just take me a few more seconds to override then I anticipated." She paused and looked at the screen. "Okay." She snapped it shut and stood as a Jaffa shot. Quickly she ducked and rolled onto the floor, using field training to roll into a tight ball on the ground.  
  
Daniel quickly shot at the lone Jaffa, taking him out in a round. "Nattie? You okay?!" He called to her as she pulled herself off the floor and made sure the ordeal hadn't messed up the count down before she could finalize it. Thankfully it hadn't and she put in the authorization code.  
  
"Yeah." She told him getting up. "But we won't be if we don't get back to the Gate in ten minutes."  
  
Running and taking out random snakeheads as they went, the group made there way as quickly as they could to the gate. After Daniel had dialed home as fast as he could ion the DHD, Sam and Teal'c went through first, closely followed by Jack and Daniel.  
  
Nattie was not more then a few paces behind them, standing posed on the silver threshold when she was hit in the arm by a sickening bolt. The laptop went tumbling to the ground as she stumbled and hit the ground. A searing pain engulfed her arm as she looked down at the burnt flesh protruding from her uniform.  
  
As she looked up a tall Jaffa stood menacingly over her with a zap aimed menacingly at her chest. Dazed and frustrated Natalie raised her hand at him open palmed. Confused the Jaffa starred on in shocked horror as a white light circled, like a small vortex in her shaking palm and her darkening green eyes. A blinding white light struck him and the body flew meaninglessly away from her and towards his fellow men standing in wonderment in the yard.  
  
Slowly Natalie leaned over and picked up the laptop. With a last look at the bright flames engulfing exploding mother ship she tossed her aching and by now blood covered body through the Gate and into Daniel's waiting arms. 


	7. Isis

Disclaimer: They're not mine and (sniff, sniff) never will be...  
  
Note: Hard core SG-1 fans will know that this goes a bit against the story line. Just pretend the Isis jar was never found alright?  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
Natalie tossed ice water onto her face in the bathroom she and Daniel  
shared with her one good hand. The  
arm had long since stopped throbbing and she admitted that she had no  
pain left. Janet had let her go  
reluctantly saying she needed to see her in two days time to make sure  
there was no infection. Desperate to  
get back to her cozy apartment, Natalie had agreed. Now that the  
shock was gone however, she thought it  
might had been better to confine herself to her office and tell Uncle  
that she was a threat on the base.  
  
Taking a deep and shaky breath, she leaned on the sink and glanced up  
at the mirror before jumping back in  
shock. In the mirror was a refection of herself, which wouldn't have  
normally been different if it was  
really her. In place of the tight pony tail she wore her hair in the  
curls cascaded elegantly down her back.  
Her features were softened by a light layer of almost none existent  
make up and Natalie was pretty sure she  
wasn't wearing any gold cloth.  
  
Reaching out to touch the cold surface she whispered, "I'm the Goa'uld  
from within..."  
  
"Honestly Natalie." The beautiful woman who she knew was not her said  
hotly. "I should think you had  
more confidence in yourself!"  
  
Natalie jumped back. 'This is so not good...I better call Janet.' She  
thought.  
  
The woman gave a little laugh. "Don't you think the good doctor would  
have realized there was a snake in  
You? She did an X-ray."  
  
Natalie crossed her arms stubbornly. "Then what...who are you. Cause I  
know that you're not me. I don't  
own anything gold and I'd never say 'honestly.'"  
  
The mirror smirked coldly. "Yes, I know. Your father said it and how  
you hate him for what he did." Her  
tone was venomous as though she too felt Natalie's eternal rage at the  
actions of her incarcerated father for  
what he'd done to her and the life she could have once lead.  
  
Natalie looked at her in surprise. She'd never told anyone of her  
rage or even her past here. Hammond  
was the only one who knew and she knew he was far to ashamed to tell  
anyone without reason. "Who are  
you?" She repeated.  
  
The mirror woman smiled at her tenderly. "I've lived inside of you  
since the moment you were conceived  
Natalie. I'm you but not really...I'm a spiritual entity living inside  
of your heart and your mind. I fight the  
Goa'uld."  
  
Natalie raised an eyebrow at the mirror. "How can I trust a woman who  
steals my face and won't even tell  
me her name?"  
  
Again that cool collected smile set on her pinked lips. "I was once  
called Isis."  
  
Natalie slipped into Daniel's office the next morning and smiled  
weakly as he looked up at her.  
  
She'd spent a long night up with Isis, talking mostly about their  
hate for the Goa'uld and Natalie's own  
hate for them. She'd confessed that half of the reason she didn't  
like them was for what they had done to  
Daniel. Isis had observed through Natalie's eyes that Dr. Jackson was  
a strong and handsome man and  
prodded Natalie to confront him. She had of coarse refused as Isis  
had seen was Natalie's normal coarse of  
action for this circumstance.  
  
'Morning." Daniel said offering her a cup of coffee. He watched her  
tired face carefully and looked at her  
arm bound in the dark blue sling. Guilt rushed through him in an  
instant. He'd been up that night too,  
thinking about how he should have been the last one at that Gate. How  
he should have been watching her  
more closely on her first off world mission. "How does it feel?" He  
asked after she'd sat down.  
  
"What?" Natalie asked before realizing what he meant. "OH, I don't  
even feel the wound anymore. Must  
be getting used to it." She said with a shrug. She sat down slowly  
and looked at him as he watched her.  
She gave another little smile. "It's just a scratch Daniel." She  
insisted. "You worry to much. It won't be  
my first scar or anything."  
  
"I know." He sighed back at her and her comments. She hated being  
fussed over by he liked it. "I'll take  
better care of you next time. I promise."  
  
Natalie smiled at him and pushed a long brown strand of hair that had  
fallen out of her ponytail out of her  
face as she blushed at how much he took care of her. Six weeks ago  
she would have never thought such  
closeness in any team was possible. "Thanks." She muttered.  
  
Daniel smirked at the tone she used. "Anything In particular I can do  
for you?" He asked putting his book  
completely down and devoting his full attention to her.  
  
"Yea actually." Natalie could hear Isis' voice in the back of her  
head-saying, strip down and get on the  
desk. She ignored it completely. "I was wondering if you could tell  
me anything about the goddess Isis."  
  
"Isis." Daniel muttered and nodded. "She was the Egyptian mother and  
fertility goddess. She's also  
associated with magic and a mother to man kind."  
  
"Sounds like a god goddess." Natalie said as off handily as she  
could.  
  
"Yes," Daniel said with a nod at her. "The Egyptians certainly didn't  
have a problem with her and her cult  
lasted longer then any other god moving even into Greece and Rome."  
He paused. "Apparently she also  
worked with the Tok'ra until she disappeared...at least according to  
what Martouf told us. Why did you  
want to know?"  
  
Natalie shrugged. "I don't know. Just wondering I guess."  
  
Daniel nodded at her. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked after a  
moment of silence.  
  
Natalie felt her throat rise into her mouth. "I don't know. Probably  
sleeping. I didn't get much sleep last  
night and I'm sort of whipped." You're a wimp! Isis scowled her  
inside of her head.  
  
Daniel nodded in understanding. "Me too. I guess I'll just pass on  
getting a movie for tonight if we're both  
just going to sleep through it."  
  
Natalie nodded. "Yeah. Maybe on the weekend or something."  
  
Daniel nodded. "Sounds good." He responded a bit disappointed. "I  
guess I'll see you tonight then."  
  
Natalie nodded and left. Daniel leaned back in his chair and groaned.  
He was never going to be able to  
hold her the way he wanted to was he? Somehow in a very short time  
she had gone from collage to a  
closes friend to a roommate to a desire. But she'd never see him like  
that. To her he was just a close  
friend. All he could think about on a mission was how he was going to  
not lose her the way he had lost  
Char'a. On his life he would never let her become a host.  
  
Natalie sat at her desk and worked tirelessly over the translation she  
was assigned. Sitting back she looked  
over into her mirror at Isis. "I'm so tired..."  
  
Isis smiled calmly at her from the glassy plain she presented herself  
in. It was a calm collected smile and  
Natalie briefly wondered if the regal Goa'uld rebel had a moment of  
peace or fun in her life. "You could  
let me have control over our body while you let your mind take a rest  
my dear. I can pretend to be you for  
a few hours." She made her voice go up an octave. "Look at me, I'm  
Natalie and I can't have any pleasure  
with a man."  
  
"Funny." Natalie replied darkly. She knew that she and Isis had  
different opinion's of men though she had  
the feeling that Isis would support her in any pursuit merely because  
she knew Natalie's rocky past.  
"Daniel would know the difference in between us in a second."  
  
Isis sighed at her caution. "I shall be careful Natalie. I promise  
you."  
  
Natalie took a long moment to consider. "What will it feel like?"  
She asked after a few long seconds, her  
curiosity and need for sleep getting the better of her.  
  
Isis smiled that collected smile at her again. "Like falling into a  
deep and peaceful sleep. Now just take a  
long deep breath as if you are releasing yourself of your troubles and  
fall into sleep."  
  
Natalie nodded slowly. Lying on her bed she took a deep long breath  
as she had been told and let her  
overworked mind go numb and tingly. A moment later Isis took a deep  
breath as if she was coming up out  
of the water and opened Natalie's enchanting dark green eyes. Slowly  
she looked down at her hands and  
body, flexing each finger experimentally. She let the curls in her  
hair come out of the annoyingly  
restricting pony tale and looked in the mirror, scrutinizing the feel  
of Natalie's body and over tight muscles.  
"This will do." She muttered to herself after a moment, her voice  
about half an octave lower then that of  
her hosts. She smirked as a rather naughty idea flowed into her mind  
as her host slept away.  
  
Daniel yawned as he sat on the coach channel surfing. After a while  
he sighed. It just wasn't the same  
watching movies or even TV without her. He'd never watched TV before  
she had come to live with him  
but after she had things had all changed in every aspect down to even  
this. Instead of doing the usual for  
them on Friday nights, (for him figuring out translations and working  
on the secrets of off world planets,  
for her working on elaborate plans on how to sneak into private  
residences and steal back some of the most  
historically important artifacts) they had taking to renting old-time  
black and white movies and curling up  
on the coach with a huge bowl of popcorn...which he noted she never had  
more then a hand full of. He'd  
wondered about that. She never really ate in it was starting to worry  
him. But every time he'd ask about it  
she'd take a bite of banana to shut him up with that cute little smile  
on her face.  
  
Again he sighed and leaned back in the coach. Was it really wrong to want you superior officers niece in every way imaginable? Of coarse it was! But everything about her only made him want her more. Her determination and thirst for knowledge, her moral questions that sometimes seemed obvious but were hard to really answer because there was none, the way she ran her hands through her hair as if she wanted so badly to pull it out of it's ever present ponytail...everything. He was suddenly glad that she wasn't coming onto him because he knew if she did, he'd never be able to control himself.  
  
"Dr. Jackson."  
  
BAM IS THAT A CLIFF HANGER OR WHAT!? Please read and review if you are reading. PLEASE. PLEASE, PLEASE! 


	8. Authors Note

Authors note.  
  
Sorry that this is taking so long. Spring break is coming up and I hope I'll have more time to write. It's been a hellish week and I hope to be able to continue with Natalie soon. For those of you who do stick around you'll love what I've got in store for you!  
  
Thanks for the understanding,  
  
Nymph 


	9. Seductions Name

Note: Okay this is where it's going to start getting a little yummy. Thank you for being so patient about this chapter coming out and please give me some feed back if you like it.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Daniel looked up with glasses a framed eye to see Natalie standing seductively in to doorway. Only she didn't look exactly like the Natalie he had been living with for the last few weeks. Her long, dark curls had been set free of the confines of her ever present pony tail and hung temptingly down her flawless back and over the silk of the red spaghetti strap tank top she had traded her or his normal t-shirt for.  
  
"Natalie..." he breathed trying to hide his gawking and arousal at the mere sight of her in so much glory. Should he ask her if there was something wrong on take up his first instinct and jump her? Vaguely he noted that her arm had healed and unscratched despite the blow it had taken only two days before.  
  
Isis smiled at his tell tale reaction to the sight of his host. She had been right then of coarse. After all she had been the goddess of fertility in Ancient Egypt for countless years. If she had found out one thing from her observation of Daniel Jackson form the inside of Natalie's pretty but somewhat oblivious head it was that he was a lover and that he wanted to love her present host fervently.  
  
"In a sense." Isis answered, walked gracefully over to him. She kneeled in front of him balancing herself in a suggestive manner by running her hands up and down his thighs as she caught his lips with Natalie's.  
  
At first Daniel was shocked but it didn't take him long to get over that. Letting his instincts take control of him, Daniel gripped her slender hips in between his hands and pulled her tightly against him, grinding their bodies together radically. "Nattie..." He groaned as he felt her small burning hands running along him and his ever-heating skin. Her touch was like a wild fire and he wondered what it would burn like if the fabric of his shirt hadn't been confining him.  
  
Isis smirked as he pulled her slightly in for another passionate assault and felt him slowly lower her under his heated body in on the coach. She could feel his arousal against her by now and knew just how much he desired Natalie. She had been without such treatment for nearly 3 thousand years and easily let the fact that he wanted NATALIE instead of her go. They were after all the same person for all the humans knew. She arched under his larger body and pressed into him erotically as she felt his hands tenderly rubbing her sides. Slowly with expert movements she began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Daniel's eyes snapped open as he felt the practiced movement and he jerked away from his would be lover, gasping for breath and trying to think with his head again. "Who are you?" He questioned half way in fear of what he would hear.  
  
Isis starred at the man in wonderment for a long moment. So Natalie had been right about the perceptions of her friend. Jackson could...maybe not see, but feel the differences in between them. Slowly she sat up and looked him strait in the eyes. "They called me Isis." She told him calmly, her voice holding none of the amazement and youth of Natalie's.  
  
Daniel's baby blue eyes widened at her. Could it be he had already lost her? That in that short moment she had been alone on the alien world he had abandon the one woman in his life that gave him hope of life again? "Let me talk to Natalie." He found himself nearly begging her.  
  
Isis watched the human man closely. "She sleeps." She smirked icily at the terrified look on his face and Daniel felt a spark of uncontrollable fear run up his spine at the implications of her statement. "She was very tired after working for so long and she took to sleeping, letting me have momentary control of this vessel." She paused. "Fear not Dr. Jackson. I would not harm her anymore then she already has been. For I am Tok'ra."  
  
Natalie sat again at the conference table tapping her metal bound wrists on the smooth surface. "I really though we had gotten past all of this." She mutter at her uncle who kept a strait but worried face.  
  
"It's just a precaution." Sam informed her, doing her best job to seem unaffected by the current state of her best friend.  
  
The general nodded at her curtly. "After all your...alternate personality did assault Dr. Jackson in your apartment." He concluded, glancing at the doctor.  
  
Daniel adjusted his glasses nervously at the statement. "Well I wouldn't exactly call it an assault." He muttered, remembering the way he had trapped her body under his and his need for her that ached in his groin every time she arched up into him. Again feeling the effects of it he pushed the memory to the back of his mind, reminding himself that it wasn't Natalie he had touched at all hours ago.  
  
Natalie turned in her seat to him and looked him strait in the eye with green orbs that were ever probing and curious. "What did she do to you?" She asked. This was what she got for going to sleep. She'd fallen to sleep with Isis' voice coaxing her with soft melodies and the next thing she knew she was bound in the SGC in the all to formillar hand cuffs that had found their way into her skin.  
  
Daniel cleared his throat nervously and briefly damned Isis for not telling her what had happened. He proceeded to talk rapidly about her having a lot to think about and that he was fine so she shouldn't worry about it. Nattie raised an eyebrow then looked at Sam who was giving her the I'll- tell-ya-later look. Nattie shrugged as a young, handsome man and woman in matching brown attire walked into the room.  
  
"Martouf, Fraya, this is Natalie Hammond. The one we contacted you about." The General introduced. "Natalie; these are our contacts with the Tok'ra."  
  
Fraya was the first to speak. "We have heard much about you Miss Hammond and we are glad to finally have met you. The General has told us much of your skill and how you destroyed Apothosis' most resent attempt at a ship."  
  
Natalie smiled at her, letting her cockiness set in to protect herself from the unwanted attention she was sure was coming her way. "Yeah, well I'd shake your hand but..." She held up her hands and jingled the annoyingly formillar cuffs.  
  
Hammond rolled his eyes at his niece but Martouf smiled. This young spit fire was not what he had expected and it was certainly a welcome change from what the prime minister had told him to expect from Isis' new host. She seemed...intriguing if not purely beautiful to say the least. "If you do not mind Miss Hammond, we would like to speak with Isis."  
  
Natalie looked him up and down and then glanced at Sam with a smirk that told the second in command what Sam had said was right. This guy was hot. "Sure..."  
  
Daniel frowned and felt the sting of jealousy rise into his chest and tighten there unmistakably. "So Isis was one of yours?" He asked, drawing his friends attention back to him.  
  
"Yes," Martouf said back still looking at the young girl with affection. "She was one of the Tok'ra's most valuable agents."  
  
"Thank you." Natalie's voice took on another cold tone. She looked around the table and smiled at them lightly. "Hello Martouf. We never met."  
  
"No." Martouf answered her. ""We have some questions for you Isis. The first being as to why the Torie were not able to detect you?" He asked sitting down next to her.  
  
Isis smirked. "I am not alive." She watched through Natalie's green eyes as the people at the table looked at her in shock. "I was killed by my brother when I was exposed. I, however by then, had perfected a way to send my memory through that of one of my servants."  
  
General Hammond put his hands over his face. "Melody's family was all Egyptian." He muttered and Isis nodded at him sweetly. He turned to the rest of the table. "Natalie's mother." He muttered as if not wanting to talk about it any further.  
  
"So why did you not emerge until now?" Fraya asked, breaking the acquired silence.  
  
Isis sighed. "Now that was the tricky part. Most minds, even in that of my servants and their descendents, were not prepared for the emotional turmoil that I brought. I was betrayed by my family. I lost my twin brother who was practically part of me for the majority of my life. They were not prepared for that." She looked over with a steady gaze at General Hammond who was nodding solemnly. "But Natalie was."  
  
"How in hells name could she be prepared for that?" Jack asked in confusion. Sam looked down at the table.  
  
The General sighed deeply. "People there are some things about Natalie that she wouldn't tell no matter how much she trusts you. Natalie...she was a twin. Her father killed her brother and mother when he was drunk.... My brother. He was angry because her mother and I were having an affair." They all stared at him in shock.  
  
Isis nodded. "It is tragic that such a thing would be what I needed to make myself known to her mind. Though I have been here her entire life without her knowing it." She paused. "There is still unfinished business that Natalie must help me conduct."  
  
"Your brother is dead." Martouf told her taking a guess at where the tok'ra was going.  
  
Isis frowned. "No he is not." She said, her voice strong and confident, which would be understandable for a creature her age. "My servants killed his host for his tertiary and placed him inside a jar for all eternity. I however would like to rid the world or this menace before he comes back...if someone should open the jar..."  
  
"Do you know where the jar is?" Daniel asked watching her. How could someone so different form his dear Natalie share the same body with her for her entire life?  
  
Isis smiled at him and he blushed. "No." She told him. "But I'm sure it will be found along the way."  
  
The General looked over at Martouf and Fraya. "May I see you two in my office please?" He asked, full military taking over his feelings about his niece's mother and the death of his nephew. "What do you think?" He asked once he had closed the door.  
  
"She is Tok'ra." Martouf told him.  
  
"We would like to take her back for study." Fraya said. "She was able to effectively reincarnate herself through genetic memory. Such a thing as never been done."  
  
General Hammond frowned and gave them a negative. "Natalie is quickly becoming one of the most valuable members of the SCG not to mention that she's all I have left of her mother, brother and father. I'm afraid that would be unacceptable."  
  
Martouf nodded though Fraya looked less then happy at this response. "I understand completely General Hammond." Martouf assured him. "Isis is no threat to you. That is after all why you sent for us. She may in fact be a valuable resource in your war with the Gou'ald. However, the Tok'ra will be checking up on her from time to time and with yours and Natalie's promotion we would like to run some tests on her at a later time."  
  
The general nodded. "Thank you on behalf of myself and my niece then."  
  
FEED BACK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Too much

NOTE: //blah blah blah// stands for the thought between Isis and Natalie.  
  
CHAPTER NINE:  
  
"So...are you going to talk to me or not?" Daniel asked as he tossed his coat onto the coach. He watched as Natalie went into her room, coming out moments later with a big fluffy black robe wrapped around her.  
  
"'Bout what?" She asked, opening the refrigerator. "You know we have no food in this house but a can of instant soup?"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes at her. "That's cause we're hardly ever here Nattie. And you know what about?" He watched in frustration as she shrugged and tossed out an empty can of peanut butter. "What Isis said about your family." He refreshed her memory.  
  
Nattie shrugged as off handedly as she could while images of her past bombarded her mind like tiny rays of dark light. "I don't want to talk about it." She told him, leaning her back on the counter and rubbing her face with her hands.  
  
Daniel sighed and went over to her, standing mere inches from her tired and obviously over worked body. "Hey," He hugged her tightly. "It's gunna be okay."  
  
Nattie sighed and nodded into his chest breathing in the comfort he offered her for the moment. If he knew what she had done in her life it would never be like this...he'd be afraid to sleep in the same house as her for god sake! Isis calmly reminded her that someday she'd have to tell. Even if her Uncle had given them the over all story it was nothing to the emotional turmoil she had gone through after the incident. "Thanks Danny." She whispered into his chest. "Whatever Isis did I'm sorry."  
  
Daniel almost laughed at the statement. So the woman in her head hadn't told her what had happened yet. Perhaps it was a good thing too...maybe the goddess did have some dignity. Perhaps she was even embarrassed that she had been rejected...  
  
Natalie saw the spark of interest in his eyes and smirked to herself. "You might as well tell me Daniel or I'll just pry it out of her. We are the same mind after all." She heard Isis humph in the back of her head and smiled cheekily.  
  
Daniel blushed at the searing ache that shot through him at the thought of the incident. It was, however, not painful. He just wished his first taste of her could be with HER not Isis. Steadily he reminded himself that it was both his first and last time that their bodies would touch like that. He couldn't enact his late night fantasies about her in the real world. He couldn't ever have he in his bed merely a few feet from her own. He would hear her whimper his name into his skin as he took her to new and unbelievably orgasmic heights. He would never feel her hands caressing his body and...he blushed as he realized she was still standing in front of him with an eyebrow raised. "I-it w-as nothing." He stammered.  
  
Nattie could hear Isis chuckling in the back of her head. She smiled to herself. This had to be good. "Come on Danny..." She cooed lovingly in a tone that she knew he couldn't resist.  
  
Daniel blushed even harder. He wanted to yell at her that she was being cruel! That she should never use that tone around him less she suffer the consequences of it. And by god some day there would be consequences; naked, sweaty, primal consequences. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "You look tired Nattie." He paused. "You should get some sleep."  
  
//Only if you're sleeping beside her.// Isis said inside of Nattie's head. Nattie blushed profusely at the comment. Daniel watched her with a smile. Whatever Isis was saying he was sure that Nattie was glad he couldn't hear it.  
  
Natalie looked up at him and nodded. "You're right Daniel...I should get some sleep before going back to test with Doc in the morning..."  
  
//Give him a kiss.// Isis muttered in the back of her head. //It won't hurt and it's just a friendly gesture. Go on...//  
  
Nattie gulped before pushing herself up on her toes and giving Daniel a gentle kiss on the cheek, letting her lips linger there a moment that lasted a lifetime. "Night." She muttered, backing away from him, her eyes down cast and making her way to her room without looking back, afraid of what she might see in his baby blue eyes. She closed her door and slid like a rag doll to the floor, letting her head drop into her hands.  
  
//Why did you make me do that? // She asked Isis weakly.  
  
Isis sighed at her stubborn host. //Because you wanted to Nattie. You knew you did and it didn't hurt did it?//  
  
//But he didn't want me to!// Nattie defended her line of reasoning even when it was flawed. //He doesn't think of me that way. Thank god! If he knew what I did-//  
  
//What we did Natalie...WE did. And let's just say I know a bit more then you do about your friends desire for you. // Isis smirked, still holding the confrontation she had had with Daniel from her host. //Hell, I know a lot more about men than you do! //  
  
Daniel stood in the exact place where Natalie had left him with his eyes closed. His mind was telling him to savor this because he would never feel her lips on his skin again. How could she tempt him like this!? Friends weren't meant to drive each other mad like she was driving him! But he knew why she was doing it. Because she didn't know. Isis knew, he was sure she knew but she wasn't telling her more innocent half. Daniel both thanked and cursed her for that.  
  
Slowly he made his way to his room. At least he still had his dreams about her.  
  
Nattie played with the gun she was carrying into the Gate Room. Doc Fraiser had finally let her go on a mission after the whole Isis thing was found out and she was more then happy to get off the planet.  
  
"Thank god we're finally getting out of here." She muttered as she stood next to Jack.  
  
The older man looked down at her. "You can say that again missy. By we I assume you meant SG-1?" He asked.  
  
Nattie looked up at him. "And Isis. She's been getting antsy. Says that humans get more boring each time she gets reborn..." She paused as if listening to a voice and Sam raised an eye brow at her. Natalie sighed. "And that my cowardliness grows tedious."  
  
Sam smiled at her but Teal'c seem to not get it completely. "From what I have observed Miss Natalie, you are hardly a coward."  
  
Sam glanced at Nattie then back at Teal'c. "I'm I think Isis means in a different area Teal'c." she glanced at her friend. "We'll talk about it later."  
  
Jack smirked. "Girl stuff." He muttered at teal'c before turning back to the women. "Anything else dear Isis would like to say before we start this out?"  
  
"Uhhhh..." Natalie smiled. "People should stop crawling in ruins and start looking to the stars. She's been saying that a lot lately too." She shrugged at Sam's questioning look. "I dunno."  
  
"Speaking of ruins," Jack put in checking his wristwatch. "Where's Danny Boy? Didn't you guys drive here together?"  
  
Nattie shock her head. "He woke up late and I guess spent to long in the shower and told me to go a head of him."  
  
Daniel had shudded Nattie out of the apartment as fast as he could and then run to the shower. Of all the times to sleep in and have a hott dream! He'd turned the shower as cold as it would go and spent way to much time trying to rid himself of her. But every time he almost calmed down he would think about that vivid dream and it would literally come rushing back. Once he had finally gotten out of the shower he'd fallen on the wet floor flat on his back.  
  
Daniel ran through the SGC as fast as he could still pulling on his off world uniform.  
  
"Sorry!" He panted as he entered the gate room and leaned over panting some more as he stood with the group.  
  
Jack raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Nice of you to join us Danny Boy."  
  
"Fell...out ...of ...shower..." He told them brokenly.  
  
Natalie cringed. Those tiles they had in there were a killer...and some of that water was probably hers too. "Are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Daniel shuttered under her hand. "Don't touch me." He said sharply...far more then he meant to but was there really no end to his torment? Natalie quickly pulled away, hurt by his tone and dismissal. "Sorry." Daniel muttered standing up strait. "My back just still hurts." He justified.  
  
//he's lying.// Isis muttered, angered at the mans dismissal as much as Nattie was hurt by it. Didn't these humans understand that it was only hurting them more to stay away from each other? //He's such a bad liar.//  
  
//I know.// Natalie answered. "Whatever." She responded to him, in an imitation of Isis' cold voice. "Are we going or are we going to talk all day?"  
  
Daniel felt his heart start to fall out again. Too much like Isis. He could tell that it was still Natalie. Most of the time he could tell the difference and if he couldn't they had agreed on an unspoken system. If her hair was down it was Isis, if it was up in Natalie's ever-present ponytail than it was Nattie. He didn't like it when Natalie sounded cold and killer like. Something in it reminded him to much of her other half, who he was not very fond of at the moment.  
  
She could hear her Uncle mutter how insubordinate she was in the back round before he came over the loud speakers saying, "SG-1 you have a go."  
  
"Thank you!" Jack called up, clearly as ready to get off world as Natalie was. "Let's move out shall we?" He said leading the way.  
  
P3X638-2 was a Garden of Edan like planet full of shrubs and blossoming flowers. Daniel sneezed the moment they stepped though the gate. Natalie rolled her eyes and walked down the platform behind Jack.  
  
"Okay..." Jack muttered. "No ruins..." He glanced at Daniel who looked perplexed by the idea. "This is good."  
  
"Well," Daniel said looking around as he watched Natalie lower her gun and look around. "Where there's intelligent life there's normally some form of language or writing." He was cut off from saying anything else with another sneeze.  
  
Jack looked at him in annoyance. "Who says there's intelligent life?"  
  
Natalie looked around them. "Oh there's intelligent life alright." She muttered.  
  
They all looked at her as if waiting for an explanation. None came. "How can you tell?" Sam asked finally.  
  
Natalie shrugged. "I don't know." She muttered. "I just feel like I know this place."  
  
AT that moment a head popped out from behind a tree. Sam quickly swiveled her gun towards a young man that came out from behind the tree.  
  
"Don't shot!" Yelled both Daniel and Natalie at the same time.  
  
Sam looked at the Coronal who nodded before lowering the gun.  
  
The young man was dressed in what seemed to be a tunic that reached his ankles made out of shinny white fabric. He was handsome and young, only about Natalie's age with long black hair pulled silkily back into a ponytail.  
  
"Hello." Daniel said, approaching him slowly. "I'm Daniel Jackson." He paused seeing that the man was not looking at him but through him at Natalie. "That's Natalie Hammond, my team mate." He said going out on a limb.  
  
The mans eyes shot to him and then back to Natalie, who was watching him curiously. He shook his head sharply. "The mistress has returned." He muttered, before running off screaming. "THE MISTRESS HAS RETURNED!!!!"  
  
Jack turned to Natalie then Sam, both of how shrugged at him. "What's going on Daniel?" He asked.  
  
Daniel glanced at Natalie who had suddenly stood up straighter. Isis was here again. "Apparently the mistress has returned." 


	11. Mistress Natalie

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR COMMENTS PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME!!!  
  
CHAPTER TEN:  
  
Daniel walked up to the room where Natalie had been taken. It was a large room with gold and hieroglyphics engraved carefully in the walls. There were beautiful pieces of green and gold cloth running down the windowsills and along the furniture like water running beautifully down a streambed. It was lit now that the night had come by oil lamps, though the people seemed to be technologically advanced, even by earth's standerts.  
  
However the sight of the room was nothing compared to its occupant. Natalie stood looking out the large balcony over the thriving city they had been lead to. She was wearing a golden belt over a long silken black skirt that was only actually covering to her mid thigh before it turned transparent black. Her top was of the same matching black fabric with only a strip of solid black covering the places that really mattered. It split down the center, showing off her well-toned stomach. The perfection only seemed tainted by a long scare that stared along her hipbone and traveled under the black fabric like a strand of spider web. Her long curls cascaded over her back and the cloth mesmorizingly.  
  
"Isis." Daniel reminded himself out loud.  
  
Isis turned her head slowly to Daniel and looked him up and down with a smirk. "Dr. Jackson. I thought that you wouldn't want to be alone with me so soon."  
  
//What are you talking about Isis?// Natalie questioned her other half, not really sure she wanted to find out.  
  
//Some day Sam will tell you...or Dr. Jackson.// Isis assured her comfortingly.  
  
Daniel frowned. "I'm not alone with you Isis. Natalie's still inside HER body too." He paused. "The people seem to still think that you're a god here but they aren't worshipping you like they did the Gou'ald. Why?"  
  
"Strait to business then?" Isis said with a sigh. "You're to tightly wound Doctor. You need to..." She paused as if listening to Natalie inside her head, who was providing her with plenty of expletives. "Chill out." She said with a slight smile.  
  
Daniel couldn't hold back a blush. Yes, Natalie was definitely still inside of her. "Nattie's my friend." He told Isis sternly. "You're an asset."  
  
Isis sighed. Slowly she ran her hand over the scare on Natalie's slender hip. "Natalie is so afraid for people to see this scar..."  
  
//Stop Isis.// Natalie murmured knowing that she wouldn't. Isis was as stubborn as she and Nattie well knew that she thought she should tell Daniel about what they had done in the past. //he doesn't need to know this...//  
  
Isis slowly circled Daniel who watched her closely. "She got it in a heist gone wrong when she was seventeen years old." She watched Daniel's expression become thoughtful. "She needed to get out of the shipping yard fast and ended up having to jump a barbed wire fence." Daniel cringed at the vivid picture he got of Nattie getting a belly full of metal. "Tie had gone a head, Hammond could save her now." She stopped in front of him and looking deep into his blue eyes with Natalie's intoxicating green ones. "No one was there...no one but me."  
  
Daniel looked up at her face. It was so stern when Isis was in control but now it seemed softer. He gulped as he saw the pain and anguish of both women in her eyes. "The moral of the story is...?"  
  
Isis smiled lightly at him. "Natalie loves the people at the SGC but she has held onto her past for too long. Until she learns to tell you...REALLY tell you what's going on in her pretty little head, I'm the only dam on her sanity, and I love her." She stepped away from him slight. "I suggest you except that."  
  
She turned abruptly around and walked to the door. "Sam, Jack, Teal'c you may come in now. I prefer not to have to repeat myself." Isis watched with a smile as Jack reclined on a sleeping coach and Sam took up a spot at her CO's feet. "This is not as hard to explain as Dr. Jackson seems to think it is." She turned to the man who was studying the markings on the wall. "And there is no need for you to translate that Good Doctor." She pointed to the other side of the room. "It begins the tale over there. It is the story of these people's coming to this planet. Before I was discovered in Egypt all of those thousands of years ago I had a massive following, larger then even my brothers.  
  
"Upon hearing of his plot against me I took some of the smartest minds in my following and transported them to this place secretly. They were the most loyal and trust worthy I had besides for the ones who stayed behind; the one's I chose to put myself into. They did not see me as a god but as a mistress that had saved them from the evil doers that were the other Gou'ald." She paused and looked at them. "That is the story that I know. What they have done after I sent them away is not known to me. I was slain before that."  
  
Daniel took a breath before turning back to the goddess...and he didn't mean Isis. "So you just shipped all of these people off to some random planet?" He asked, clearly annoyed at the thought.  
  
Isis shook her head, sending Natalie's long curls swirling around her like fall leaves falling from tree branches. "I came and looked one this planet first." She ran her fingers along the writing on the wall, studying it as she spoke to him. "It took me decades to find a suitable planet for these people."  
  
"It seems your followers have made some high technological advances." Sam put in. "There's force fields and computer systems that could be of use against the Gou'ald."  
  
"Maybe Isis didn't think that bringing all of the smartest people together would make a collectively smarter race." Daniel put in with a smirk of his own this time.  
  
"You must speak with the head priest about trade in the morning." Isis agreed shooting him an annoyed glare.  
  
The others in the group watched the starring contest in between the two. Jack nearly laughed to himself. Her was Daniel Jackson, archeologist and geek extrodenrey, having a staring contest with what was once thought to be the goddess of fertility who had, oddly enough, shared the geeks love interest. IT WAS FUNNY!  
  
"Well," He said motioning for Sam and Teal'c to get up. "We'll hit the sack. Its not often we're offered private rooms on a mission." He gave a little salute and walked out, dragging an interested Sam out of the room.  
  
Daniel took a deep breath and looked at her. "Can I say good night to Natalie in person?" He asked forcefully.  
  
Isis smiled inwardly. // He asked as if I have a choice.// she said to her host.  
  
Natalie smirked. //right now you really don't do you? Not that you'd want to keep us apart. I know you're just as hot for him as I am. //  
  
Isis closed her eyes and let Nattie take control back over. Daniel could tell the moment Natalie came back into her body. Her eyes lit with that undying curiosity she always held and she didn't seem nearly as old. Not to mention that she scrambled to find her jacket. Daniel snatched it away from her hand before she could put it on and cover her scar from him.  
  
Natalie felt her heart jump into her mouth as Daniel pulled the jacket away from her. He was looking into her green eyes with his lovely piercing blue ones all the while. She couldn't break his hold on her this time and it frightened her. What was this man doing to her and her body? She'd never felt anything so intense in her entire life!  
  
Daniel let his eyes run down her body to where the scar sat snuggly on her hip. Slowly he took his for finger and traced it. Nattie closed her eyes and tried to control her raging breath.  
  
"Stop it." She whimpered halfhearted at him.  
  
Daniel paused and looked up into her face seeing her eyes were closed as if she was trying to block something away. His touch: did she really hate it that much? If she did he was sure she would have pushed her away by now. "Why? It doesn't hurt does it?" He asked as he continued to run his finger slowly down her skin.  
  
Natalie shook her head in a stubborn no but the plea was there. "It's private." She stammered.  
  
Daniel nodded. "Too private." He agreed taking his hand away and using it to cup her face and make her look up at him. She was so beautiful and he wondered how long he could keep in control of himself with her standing there looking ever so innocent as a newborn child. "How many more are there that I can't see?" He asked.  
  
Natalie instinctively stepped away and clenched her robes tighter around her. "How many what?" She asked, moving to the window.  
  
Daniel followed her slowly, taking a position right behind her. "Scars...how many scars Nattie?" He prodded gently.  
  
Nattie felt hot tears well up in her eyes and for a moment she thanked any real god out there that she had her back turned towards him so he couldn't see her on the verge of crying. She was sure that Char'a hadn't had scars like she did or any of his other lovers for that matter. It would sicken him; she was sure. It would make him hate her and he would push her away. God knows she couldn't do it herself. "Hundreds..." she muttered, wondering why Isis seemed to have momentarily disappeared. Gulping she let the black, transparent garment fall to the floor.  
  
Daniel held back a gasp at the sight of her back. He couldn't let her know his shook. Only the thin strap of her tiny top hide skin from him and it meant nothing. Scars littered her lower back in all sizes and forms. Slowly he brought a shaking hand up to touch the warm skin. This time he heard her suck in a breath. He continued to trace them.  
  
"Who did this to you?" He asked slowly and quietly. She didn't answer and slowly he turned her around, surprised to see a lone tear fall down her pale cheek. "Who...?"  
  
Nattie closed her eyes before she looked up at him. "M-my dad." She muttered. She took in his horrified look. "It was a long time ago Daniel. Don't worry about it."  
  
She tried to pull away but Daniel held her in place. He pulled her slightly closer to him taking her into a comforting hug. Slightly he plead for the strength he need to keep hold of himself when feeling her naked skin under him. He pulled her away after a moment to look in her face. "Thanks for telling me Nattie." He told her gently. "Good night." He started to walk away.  
  
"Daniel!" Natalie called after him a moment later. He turned around to see her blushing and smiled. "Umm..." How could she put this? "Will you stay here tonight?" She asked her blush raising farther and staining her cheeks red...permanently she was sure.  
  
Daniel smiled and nodded, blushing a little himself. "Sure."  
  
Natalie was the one to assure the villagers in the city that Isis would return and they would be in contact with them soon.  
  
"You will contact us if you need anything Mistress Natalie?" The head priest Recht asked.  
  
Natalie blushed at the title, still wearing the cloths the people had given her and Isis. They had after all insisted and Daniel had told her with a leer that it would be rude not to except their offering. "I will Preist." She assured him. "And you will contact us?"  
  
The man nodded. "Indeed."  
  
"Come on Kids!" Jack insisted, leading Natalie and Daniel over to the Star Gate.  
  
"Any thing at all!!" Natalie called again to the man who smiled at her.  
  
"Anything!" He repeated and she smiled back.  
  
Daniel couldn't help but laugh as Jack sighed and stepped through the Star Gate, apparently deciding to let Daniel have the job of leading her out. Slowly he took the crock of her elbow in his hand. "Come on." He said with a smile to her. "Let's go home."  
  
She nodded and they stepped through the Star Gate and into the Gate Room. "I'm going to hit the showers while Sam's still there." She told Daniel.  
  
He nodded. "I have to talk to the General. Met you at ground level in a hour?"  
  
"Sounds good." Natalie called after him as she noticed that a few of the men were starring at her in her rather revealing out fit. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." She told them quite peevishly.  
  
Daniel felt a possessives jerk in all of his limbs as the others continued to star until Natalie had left the gate room. He sent the men a very clear message though his eyes. 'Look but don't you even think about touching.'  
  
He made his way up to the control room where General Hammond stood with a little grin on his lips. "Was that my niece wearing that?" He asked.  
  
Daniel didn't answer. "We have to talk sir...about your brother." 


	12. Briefing

NOTE: This is a very short chapter but it's sort of necessary and I didn't want to run it into the next two. Please read and review if you want more!  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN:  
  
Natalie yawned as she slumped over on the briefing room table. How boring could this possibly get?! She had listened to Sam talk about the mechanics of the people who called themselves Isi (a.k.a. Isis' follows) and their technology for nearly an hour. Determined to amuse herself in some form she kicked Daniel under the table.  
  
Daniel jumped slightly in his seat, startling everyone. "Sorry." He muttered, adjusting his glasses. "Just..." he looked for an excuse to tell the General why he was jumping around like an insane bouncy ball. 'Sorry, sir but you're hot and very sexy niece is playing footsy with me.' "Hungry." He said instead.  
  
His CO seemed to except this and continued to talk. Daniel stole a glance over at the unruly brunettes grinning face before giving her leg a kick.  
  
"I do not understand the point of this game." Teal'c said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Muttered Jack, obviously oblivious to what was going on.  
  
Teal'c looked over at Daniel and Natalie who had both put matching innocent looks on their faces. "When one kicks another under the table while pretending not to have done it. Later after making an excuse the other kicks the first back. It seems..." He glanced at Natalie who was smiling slightly. "Childish."  
  
Daniel cleared his throat. "You said something about the Doctor General?" He asked moving the attention away from himself and Natalie's boredom games.  
  
"Yes..." Hammond said, moving his eyes from Teal'c to Daniel. It was a damned good thing he had decided it was better not to question things that happened with this team. "The Good Doctor has Informed me that your team has not had any off time in a while and..." He looked at O'Neil. The other man was not going to be happy about this. "Apparently there's a regulation stating that all military personal must have a certain amount of off time as to not crack under pressure."  
  
"Oh, for the love of god." Natalie muttered leaning back in her chair and running her hands over his face.  
  
"SO!" The general said, cutting off his niece. "I'm ordering you all to take the next few weeks off. Go fishing or shopping or something." He stood up from the table. "Dismissed." He left the briefing room and an annoyed looking Natalie and O'Neil.  
  
Daniel tossed Natalie the car keys. "I have tot talk to the General before we go." He watched as she raised an eyebrow in question. Daniel smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Okay." Natalie gave him a mock salute before leaving the briefing room.  
  
Daniel watched her go before turning and letting his smile slip into a concerned look. Knocking first he entered Hammonds office. "Is now a good time sir?" Daniel asked looking at the older man.  
  
Hammond was looking at a picture on one of his shelves. It was a whole family portrait with the exception of his...brother. "If it has to do with my brother, it's never a good time Dr. Jackson." He told him, gesturing for him to sit down.  
  
Daniel did and watched as he sat as well. "Nattie showed me the scars." He saw the man cringe at the thought. "Wouldn't tell me how she got them though. Just that her dad gave them to her."  
  
Hammond sighed and linked his fingers. "You're betting up the wrong bush son." He told Daniel. "She never told me either...or any of our family for that matter. What happened in that house never had the chance to leave it."  
  
Daniel nodded. "I understand that but Isis gave me some interesting Insight into what Natalie needs."  
  
Hammond leaned back. "I don't need Isis here to tell me that Natalie needs to have some of those walls of hers broken down."  
  
Daniel nodded. "I want to talk to her father. I need to know where he is."  
  
The general looked at him in shock. "My brother," He spat out the word with disgust. "Is a murderer Doctor. He killed her brother and her mother, whom I happened to love at the time."  
  
"I know." Daniel said strength in his voice that Hammond had only heard once or twice. "But I need to know what happened to her! Don't you want your Natalie back from before all of this!?"  
  
"You have no idea Dr. Jackson!" He replied just as forcefully. "Just remember that you don't know that Natalie that has been around for years. As much of her mother she has in her, her father is there too."  
  
Sam and Janet caught up with Natalie in the dressing room as she pulled a green shirt over her head. "So..." Sam started.  
  
Natalie looked in between the two women. "So?" She asked back.  
  
Janet smiled at her. "What are you doing over time off tomorrow?" She asked the young women.  
  
Natalie smiled as she slipped on her flip-flops. "Well, seeing as pillaging and plundering is out now I thought I'd sit at home and watch NYPD Blue and wonder how the guy from Saved By the Bell got the part." She told them with a slight smile. "Yeah, I'm a geek." She said before Sam could.  
  
Sam smiled as they walked out of the changing room and stepped into the elevator. "Ground level please." She told the operator. "How about ditching that and coming out for a girls day? You know, we'll catch a movie and go out for lunch or something."  
  
Natalie smiled as Janet nodded her agreement over the next days plans. "Sounds like fun." They all stepped out of the elevator and were surprised to see Daniel already standing there.  
  
"Pick you up at 10?" Sam called.  
  
Natalie nodded and walked backward so she could see her friend. "Ten sounds good." She called back.  
  
"Where are you going at ten?" Daniel asked as he started up the car and Natalie settled herself into the passengers seat.  
  
She raised an eyebrow in mischief. "Girls day." She said with a grin that was a little bigger then normal. 


	13. Girls Day Out

Note: This chapter is a lot of fluff but I realized that I've been putting a lot of Daniel's feelings in and Few of Natalie's!  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: GIRLS DAY  
  
Natalie smiled sweetly at her drams as she rolled out of her bed and hit the wooden floor hard. "Ouch..." She muttered to herself as she sat up and looked at her clock on her bed side table as it blinked annoyingly, running her fingers through her messy hair. She felt Isis stir in the back of her head and prod her about being a klutz.  
  
Yawning she realized it was nearly nine fourty five and she had slept longer then usual. Normally she was up at the break of dawn but she hadn't exactly been sleeping well. The only time she had slept soundly was when she slept next to her roommate on Isi. Jumping up she rushed into the bathroom and took a comb to her hair before pulling it up. Grabbing a pair of jean hip huggers and a brown top, she quickly dressed herself and brushed her teeth.  
  
//Five minutes Natalie...// she heard Isis telling her. If the entity living inside of her could smirk she knew she would be.  
  
"I know!" Natalie said aloud, running into the kitchen in search of her purse. Passing Daniel's room she saw that it was empty and the bed looked as if no one had slept in it and frowned slightly. What was he doing today? She wondered, picking up the note on the table.  
  
Dear Nattie,  
  
I have some things to do today but I'll try and be home before it gets to  
late. You have fun with Sam and don't forget to be a girl!  
  
Love always,  
  
Your Daniel  
  
Nattie smiled at the letter and sat down on the stool by the counter, feeling a dam of feelings rush over her like water running out of a sink. 'Your Daniel.' He made it sound so simple but she knew it wasn't. He was attracted to her. As a man he had made that more then obvious but hell, there were so many things he still didn't know about her and her shady past.  
  
She had always regretted what she had done but never this much. The blood on her hands was too much for him. Hell, it was too much for her but she had learned to live with it...or perhaps only survive. Natalie tilted her head to the side considering the young man who she was living with. He was perfect...pure perfection that she had no right to touch. She couldn't feel love or pain or even hate towards her own family any more. She'd let her own family fall apart and let her brother die as she ran off. What right did she have to happiness? None. She deserved none. But still...she could watch him, couldn't she?  
  
He thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. Pushing the morbid thoughts to the back of her head she grabbed her purse and opened the door for Sam and Janet.  
  
"Ready to get this show on the road?" Sam asked her with a smile.  
  
Natalie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." She smiled and locked the door behind her.  
  
Mona Lisa Smile was definitely a chick flick but still...enjoyable. Janet cried and was still sniffling when they left the Theater. Nattie on the other hand was very pleased with the ending.  
  
"It was fine Janet." She insisted as the three women slid into seats at a side walk restaurant. It was a perfect fall day and they had already wasted two hours of it inside.  
  
"How can you say that Natalie!?" Janet whimpered.  
  
Natalie shrugged and leaned back in her seat, crossing her long legs elegantly. "Well...she went off and did what she really wanted to in life. Her life was full and adventurous. Not many people can say that even now. Even with planes and all of these cool computers and gizmos to get us whatever we want we're held down by rules that say what we can and can not do."  
  
Janet starred at her briefly awe struck by the young woman's intense perception of the meaning of the movie. Unfortunately it was all off. "You read way to much into things Natalie." She told her. "She didn't get her man!"  
  
Nattie raised an eyebrow at her. "You of all people should know that not everything is about men." She said with a smile.  
  
"Speaking of men." Sam said leaning in towards them. "What's up with you and Daniel huh?" Natalie blushed and Sam smirked. "It must get cozy up there in that apartment of yours..."  
  
Janet smiled but Nattie just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, dust artifacts and books so turn me on." She faked using her hand as a fan to cool herself off.  
  
Janet raised an eyebrow at her as the waiter brought them drinks. "Sarcasm is the most common form of denial Natalie." She told the young woman.  
  
"Nothing is going ton in between me a Daniel." She insisted. "Not that I'd have a problem with it if something did but come on. You know as well as I do about the rules against this sort of thing." She took a sip of her drink.  
  
Sam smiled at her. "Since when did you give a rats ass about the rules Nattie?" She asked her old friend.  
  
Natalie shrugged. "They could save his life one day. God knows he takes too many unnecessary risks to add another one to him collection. Still," She indulged Janet and Sam with a slight smile. "He's cute when he gets confused."  
  
Janet sighed and put her face in her hands. "Aren't they all." She muttered.  
  
Sam bristled and nodded. "I know what you mean. There's this certain CO that gets this look on his face and then shakes his head and walks away with that cute ass of his-" She stopped as she realized she'd said to much. "Y-you don't know him."  
  
"Suuuuure." Natalie said with a knowing wink at Janet who nodded. There was a long silence in between them before Nattie spoke again. "What did Isis do to Daniel that night?"  
  
Sam and Janet starred at her in total shock. "You still don't know?" Janet asked in awe.  
  
Natalie shook her head and watched as her two friends looked back a forth from each other. "Daniel blushes and stammers whenever I try to get it out of him and Isis just laughs and says to ask him about it. So I know it has to be something worth hearing."  
  
"Oh it's worth hearing." Janet responded a bit too quickly.  
  
Sam hit her on the arm. "Janet!" She hissed at her. She looked over Natalie who looked both interested and confused. "Isis sort of...tricked Daniel into making out with her."  
  
"Tricked?" Natalie repeated. Sam nodded. "How do you trick someone into making out with you. 'Ops I tripped and landed on your lips so comfort me?'" She asked with a smirk that every one knew was fake.  
  
"More like he thought he was making out with you..." Janet said. "That is until she started taking off his cloths...."  
  
Natalie shook her head. "How do you guys know about this?" She asked, her stomach tingling at the thought of Daniel ravishing her mouth as she tore off his shirt. It was a good image but not exactly one to be having in public. She stuttered and forced the feeling away.  
  
Sam smiled lightly. "Daniel told Jack and Jack told me..."  
  
"And Sam told me." Janet said with a smile.  
  
Natalie blushed. Chances are most of the base knew about Daniel and Isis' little tumble then. Great. "And who says you grow up after high school..." She said to herself. "It's like a tacky episode of Dawson's Creek just with Alien entity's taking over bodies."  
  
Both Sam and Janet laughed and nodded. "Well we all do spend the majority or our time on the base." Janet reminded her. "Why watch TV when we can just watch our younger officers dance around each other?"  
  
Natalie blushed. "Now I know why they install security camera's everywhere." She said as their food came.  
  
The rest of the day pat in good cheer and Sam and Janet didn't tease her...too much. All together it felt good to be normal at least for a day. Still Nattie couldn't get the erotic picture of her and Daniel out of her head. Isis had had a taste of him before she did, if she ever would. She took a moment to wonder what it would be like to kiss him, to hold him and be held tightly to him. She didn't think she'd ever know.  
  
Remembering that she was having a good time today and not thinking along those lines she pushed the thought to the back of her head where it could wait for future reference.  
  
//Wonder what Daniel's doing...// she thought.  
  
Isis smiled again. //Nice try about getting him out of your head.// the woman thought.  
  
YEAH YEAH I KNOW THAT WAS CHESSY BUT AT LEAST WE KNOW HOE NATTIE SORT OF FEELS ABOUT DANNY BOY. 


	14. Daddy

Note this is where we start to learn a bit about why Nattie's the way she is. Warning...pissy Jack and Daniel.  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: DADDY  
  
Daniel and Jack sat waiting in the penitentiary just outside of Chicago waiting for the warden to return. Jack had insisted on coming when he had found out what The Space Monkey was up to. He'd come to care about Nattie though it was definitely not as intense as Daniel felt. No those feelings were already centered on a cute Major in his command. Still Nattie's sarcasm and strong will was nothing short of wonderful.  
  
He watched as Daniel tapped on his legs not stop with his fingers, clearly uptight even though meeting her father and finding out what had happened all of those years ago was his idea. "Will you stop that!?" Jack finally burst out.  
  
Daniel looked up sharply. He hadn't even realized he'd been moving. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts. Part of him felt guilty about not telling Nattie what he was doing but he knew he had too. He'd been that close to backing out this morning as he leaned over her bed while she slept and kissed her good bye on the forehead. She looked so peaceful and sweet while she slept. He'd wondered off handedly what it would be like to wake up beside her in the morning. But before any of his wishes could come true he had to be her friend first and help her. The future would stay there until he could sort both this and his own feelings for her out. "Sorry..." He muttered. "I'm just...."  
  
"Nervous?" Jack asked in a typical Jack fashion. Leave it up to Danny boy to be over thinking at a time like this. "Yeah that's normally what happens when you met a murderer Danny."  
  
At that moment the warden decided to reappear in the doorway. "Right this way gentleman." He led them down the long gray halls of cement and pealing plaster. He wasn't what you'd expect from a warden. He was short and rather chubby and had been blowing his nose ever since they had come into the prison. He led them to a room where the man in question sat at a table with his wrists cuffed, smoking on a cigarette. "If you need anything," The warden said almost fearfully, glancing at the man at the table. "The guard is right outside."  
  
Daniel and Jack took seats across from the man. He didn't look a thing like either Natalie or Hammond. He had long gay hair although he couldn't be older then Jack and dark blue eyes that were almost black. "Ah room service." He said with a smirk. The two men said nothing and he raised a gray eyebrow. "Some company George sent." He muttered.  
  
"Why do you think General Hammond sent us?" Jack asked after a moment.  
  
Brian Hammond smirked and saluted him mockingly. It wasn't cute at all like when Nattie did it out of fun and games but annoying and conceded. "Don't get many visitors." He said with a shrug.  
  
"I wonder why." Daniel hissed sarcastically.  
  
"So how is George?" Brain asked with a smirk at Daniel. "Still playing GI Joe?"  
  
"We're not here to talk about George Hammond." Daniel told him with more force in his voice then even he knew he had. "We're here to talk to you about what you did to your daughter Natalie all of those years ago."  
  
Brain blew out a long stream of smoke and smiled eerily. "How is that little bitch?" He asked calmly.  
  
Daniel clenched his fists at his side and took a deep breath so he wouldn't knock this guy out. "What did you do to her?" He asked through his teeth.  
  
The man shrugged as if they were talking about some lame sporting event. "Haven't you read my file boy?" He asked. "She watched her brother and mother die. Then she ran away. I don't think she'll ever forgive herself for running." He smirked. "What doesn't kill ya only makes you stronger though hum?"  
  
"Or just..." Jack pretended to consider. "I don't know...insane?"  
  
"She lost it then?" Brain asked. "Last I heard she was a professional thief."  
  
Daniel ignored him. "What about the scars on her back?" He asked. "Let me guess...she pissed you off?" He was trying hard to keep his cool. Yes, Hammond was right when he said that she had a bit of her father in her: her sarcasm, but as far as Daniel could tell that was it.  
  
"Nathan drank my last beer." He said as if it was a good reason.  
  
Daniel shook his head and Jack raised an eyebrow. "Nathan?" He asked.  
  
Brain rolled his eyes. "Her twin brother."  
  
"So let me get this strait." Daniel tried, leaning a bit forward. "Nathan drank your last beer so you bet up Natalie?"  
  
Another shrug. "They were practically the same person anyway."  
  
The two men starred at him in awe, not believing what they were hearing come out of a human mouth, not to mention someone related to the commanding officer and their teammate!  
  
"The general said you were drunk but you have absolutely no regrets about what you did to her do you?" Daniel asked. No wonder Natalie seemed so cold sometimes having had lived with this man...this murderer for so long.  
  
Brain looked at him. "You sound like a sick dog!" He told Daniel leaning back in his chair. "Just because I was drunk doesn't mean that I wasn't going to do what I wanted too. Damn I didn't even know if the twins were my kids! AND if Natalie couldn't take a bit of glass on the back then I guess she wasn't strong enough to be my kid. As for your dear General, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have killed my wife for having an affair, now would I?"  
  
Jack closed his eyes and reopened them hoping to find out that this was all a bad dream or something conjured up by an enemy to distract them. Finding out that it wasn't he stood up. "You are..." He couldn't find the words to describe what he needed to.  
  
Daniel could though. "The sickest funking basterd I've ever met." He finished standing up as well and looking the man strait in the eye.  
  
Jack nodded still think that it wasn't enough. But then again he was quite sure that Daniel was working his hardest to not bet the living shit out of this man that claimed to be his loves father. "And we've met some pretty sick ones before." He paused and looked at Daniel who was having a menacing starring contest with the man.  
  
"Aren't you two a bit old for Natalie?" He asked with a smile. Brain was trying to get under these guys skin and he found it all too easy with the girl in play. "I didn't even like Tie but you guys have to be at least a decade older then her...but then again, the woman in her family seemed to be ready to fuck anyone."  
  
Jack and a guard grabbed Daniel by the arms as he launched himself towards the man. "Danny! DANIEL! Stop it right now!" Jack yelled as the other man tried to get at Brain who had backed into the corner of the room. "That's an order!"  
  
Daniel relented and straitened his jacket, eyes still lock with Brain's who seemed unfazed. "Let's go." He told Jack, stepping out of the room passing a very timid looking warden.  
  
"Tell the Little Bitch I said hello." Cooed Brain after them.  
  
Daniel let his arm hang out the window as he and Jack hit the halfway point back home. It was late, already one am and Daniel wondered if he should call home or if that would just wake her up. Jack and he hadn't talked since they had left. What was there really to say about that visit?  
  
Nattie...he felt his whole chest ache at the thought of her being beaten by the man that had talked about hurting her so casually, as if it was a football game or something. He could imagine Natalie as a child, crying as glass shards hit her back. He could taste the tears running down her face and hear her screams vibrate in his ears. He thought about the picture of Natalie and her brother Hammond kept on his desk sadly, remembering how content they had seemed to be with each other. He should have been there for her...it didn't matter that he hadn't known her then and he had only been about twenty himself. He still should have been there.  
  
"So." Jack said, trying to be casual. "Thanks Giving is coming up next week. Whattacha gunna do?"  
  
Daniel shrugged, still not feeling prepared to talk, and they lapsed into another long silence. Jack had never heard the talkative scientist so quite before but he knew why. He felt the same way.  
  
They pulled up in front of Daniel's apartment about fourty five minutes later and he stepped out of the car. "Thanks for coming with me." Daniel forced the words out and they seemed to burn his throat like acid.  
  
Jack nodded and looked over at him. "No problem." Daniel began to walk off. "Hey," Jack called and Daniel turned around. "She may not want to think about it."  
  
Daniel nodded. "I won't make her." He opened the door to his apartment quietly, not wanting to wake her. The apartment was dark save for the light the TV set gave off as it played the original black and white version of Psycho. Natalie sat on the couch strait with her large green eyes seemingly glued to the television. Her long hair was down and Daniel sighed, coming up towards her.  
  
"Isis." He greeted.  
  
"Nope." Natalie said with a slight smile, her eyes not moving from their spot on the screen. "Just me. She's sleeping."  
  
'So much for that rule,' Daniel thought to himself sitting down on the other side of the coach and flipping the TV off so he had her attention. He smiled warmly at her. "So how was your 'girls day'?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Natalie smiled and blushed a little, surprising him. If only he knew how much of the day was dedicated to Sam and Janet hounding her about her feelings for him. "It was fun." She told him. "We went and saw a chick flick...I haven't seen on of them since I was like... ten. Then we had lunch and did some shopping." She held up a piece of paper. "Some guy gave me his phone number. What did you get up to? It's late."  
  
Daniel shrugged, pushing back a small urge to grab the number and toss it down the garbage disposal. He didn't want to ruin her day by telling her that he had gone to see her abusive and obviously insane father. "I just hung out with Jack for a while. Went to a bar he likes and had a few..." He paused remembering that she had been cut by beer bottles with her father. "Glasses of water...you know how bad I hate beer..." He lied.  
  
Natalie raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you really do?" She asked with a slight smile. It was so easy to tell when he was lying. It was refreshing to her after working with some of the best lairs in the world...that weren't politicians. She hated those damned...pains in the ass...damn stupid...not on record...criminals...  
  
Daniel inwardly gulped. "I worked." He told her. It wasn't really a lie. It had been a lot of work not to beat Brain into a bloody pulp.  
  
Nattie seemed to except it and smiled at him. "Come here." He ordered gently with a slight smile at her.  
  
Nattie smiled at him and crawled childishly over next to him on the coach. Daniel wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her forward so that she leaning over him. Leaning back into the over stuffed coach he ran his fingers through her silken, curly hair. Nattie sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her face into his hand.  
  
He pulled her as close as he could, nearly sitting her in his lap so she was facing away from him. "You know," He murmured, swiping the hair away from her neck. Lovingly he nuzzled his nose into her soft skin. "I missed you today."  
  
Nattie giggled. "What are you going to do when I go back to being a thief?" She asked, running her fingers along his strong arms.  
  
"I'll come with you." Daniel said into her neck.  
  
Natalie shivered as his breath ran over her sensitive flesh. "You're too much of a good guy to be a thief. I think you'd better stick to saving the world so these something for me to steal."  
  
Daniel smiled and they sat in silence for the longest moment Daniel had ever had in his life. "Turn around." He told her. "I want you to look at me for a second." Natalie blushed and turned around in his lap. "There's something else I've been wanting to do..." Slowly he cupped her soft face in his hands, marveling at the smoothness of her cheeks. Slowly he leaned forward, making to kiss her.  
  
"Space Monkey!" Jack burst into the apartment. "You left your-j-a-c-k- et....opp's..." He spotted Natalie jumping from Daniel's lap. Daniel looked...annoyed to say the least. "Right, I'm just gunna go..." 


	15. Crimson

I'd like to thank everyone that's been reviewing. It's hard to get these chapters out when I'm in school! Just remember the more you review the more I write! Thanks a ton for your support! SO without further ado... ~*Nymph*~  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN:  
  
Nattie yawned as she and Daniel made their way to the briefing room. "So much for that week of shore leave." Natalie muttered under her breath earning a smile from Daniel who walked next to her. "This is why I liked not working for anyone. I never got called in when I felt like chilling out."  
  
"You didn't want a week of shore leave anyway." Daniel said with a smile. "You were already getting antsy just from being off for two days."  
  
They had both come to a silent agreement not to talk about what had nearly happened two nights before. With no one talking about it, Daniel almost felt like it might have been a dream. He was sure once he reached Jack though the other man would want full details of the almost encounter of the kissing kind.  
  
Daniel sighed. It was getting harder and harder to deny what he was feeling for the young woman. He tried to deter himself with all of the reasons there were not to like her. Such as her being eight years younger then himself and his CO's niece. But at the same time the things she did wouldn't allow him to forget the warmth of her touch. When she smiled it both warmed and broke his heart. All he wanted to do was tell her that he knew and take her into his arms.  
  
"Either way," Natalie said with a shrug. "I'd like to know why my sleep was interrupted. Thank god for them none of us have actual lives out side of the Star Gate Project!" She paused as they walked into the conference room. "Martouf..."  
  
The Tok'ra smiled at them and stood up. "Miss Natalie. It is a pleasure to see you again." He said with a smile that spread adorably from one dimple to the other.  
  
"Same." Natalie reasoned. "And I'm not even hand cuffed this time." She said with a laughed.  
  
Martouf nodded and smiled charmingly at her. "If we could all sit and get this started people." The General said coming into the room. "I assume none of you have a problem being here instead of on shore leave."  
  
"Nope." Jack said sitting down next to Martouf. "Can't say we had much to do anyway."  
  
"Were the fish not "biting" O'Neil?" Teal'c asked folding his hands in front of him on the table.  
  
"They never do." Sam muttered under her breath.  
  
"I'll have you know that if I just had stayed a few minutes longer I would have had a nice seven pound sucker on my line!" Jack protested.  
  
"Which would explain why you didn't mind leaving." Daniel pointed out sarcastically.  
  
Jack starred at him for a minute before bursting out. "You've been hanging around that one too long!" And pointing at Natalie who played innocent.  
  
General Hammond cleared his throat. "If we could move on into the briefing people?"  
  
Jack leaned back and put his hands behind his head stretching and giving Daniel a knowing look. "By all means General. I think these young people could use a distraction." He winked at Natalie who blushed and was careful not to look at Daniel.  
  
Martouf raised an eyebrow at this whole situation and briefly wondered what was going on before turning his attention to what the General was saying.  
  
"The Probe we sent to the planet detected outlets for Gou'ald technology. It's an abandon planet so it should be relatively safe."  
  
Jack interrupted. "So why do the Tok'ra need to be here?" He turned to Martouf. "No offence buddy."  
  
Martouf raised seemed momentarily impassive. "The Tok'ra believe that on this planet there may be information that could help us in our fight against the Gou'ald. This is why we informed you of the planet to start with."  
  
"So why do you need us?" Natalie asked politely.  
  
Martouf looked over at her. She was indeed a prospective one. "Unfortunately our best linguist and computer experts are off on missions and unable to be recalled with out suspicion. We have had dealings with Doctor Jackson and know that he is capable of the task. We suspect that with Isis' knowledge you would be able to understand Gou'ald computer systems and inveterate them without much difficulty."  
  
"You'll find the art and culture in the reminisce of this planet very interesting." Hammond said seeing Daniel's doughtful look. He wondered what had made the young doctor go against this mission considering it was normally Jack who was against the Tok'ra and Daniel who convinced him.  
  
"Wo...." Nattie muttered to herself as she felt a bolt of red hot electricity shot up her spine once she and the rest of SG-1 had exited the worm hole."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c replied from her side. For once the stony Jaffa seemed unsettled, his dark eyes narrowing and scanning the midnight dark room for signs of danger.  
  
"You two alright over there?" Jack asked as he looked back at the pair and the wary Tok'ra that hovered protectively by Natalie's other side.  
  
"I believe so O'Neil." Teal'c responded, stronger then before.  
  
Natalie nodded and walked down the marble platform to join the rest of her team. "Peachy." She muttered as she pulled her pen light out of her breast pocket and began to scan the walls of the room. "So where's all of this great technology?" She asked.  
  
Sam walked over to a dark computer terminal and sat in the chair. "Let's find out."  
  
"Yeah, the sooner we get out of this place the better." She said to herself more then those around her.  
  
//Let us leave now Natalie.// Isis told her sharply. //This place does not feel right to me.//  
  
Natalie sighed. //After we get what we came for.// she assured her other voice. "You want me to get that Sam?" She asked.  
  
The blond smiled over at the other female SG-1 member. "If you don't mind Nattie, I'd like to give it a shot."  
  
Natalie shrugged and turned to the far wall. "Knock yourself out."  
  
"This is some of the best cuneiform I've ever seen preserved." Daniel muttered, not having paid attention to a word the others had said since they had come onto the world, and pulling out his note book and pen.  
  
"Do you guys feel that?" Natalie asked, clearly distracted by the buzzing noise in her head that was vibrating through her.  
  
Teal'c tilted his head to the side and nodded slightly. "I am experiencing a certain unease." He confessed.  
  
Martouf nodded. "As am I. Lantash however can not identify the source of it."  
  
"Neither can Isis."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes at the girl. "Oh for crying out loud! You're freaking everyone out Natalie! Go find something to steal. It'll distract you for a little while."  
  
"Um...guys..." Daniel said, looking at a box shape hanging from the wall covered in crimson cloth. "You want to take a look at this?"  
  
Natalie pushed aside her unease with effort and took a step closer to her friend. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
Daniel shrugged, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Only one way to find out..."  
  
"I would advise caution Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said from across the room where he stood statue like next to and confused Sam.  
  
It was too late though. Daniel pulled the crimson sheet away with a gentle tug of his hand to reveal a beautiful painting of two human lovers intertwined. The colors shimmered, tempting Natalie as if they were still wet though the dust on top of the golden frame gave away its age.  
  
"Wow..." Said the archeologist taking a step back to admire what he had discovered.  
  
Natalie's sparkling green eyes scanned the picture expertly. She had stolen enough art to know the difference in between a masterpiece and crap and this was the former...definitely. "You can say that again..."  
  
"Something's wrong with this!" Sam called over to her from her position.  
  
Natalie, Daniel and Martouf couldn't take their eyes off the work of art hanging before her. "Check the crystals." She suggested without thinking about it.  
  
//Something is a foot Natalie.// Isis told her sharply, her voice cutting the girl out of her human obsessions for a brief and fleeting moment.  
  
"Isis is worried." Natalie told them, her tone still distracted.  
  
Martouf nodded without looking at her. "Lantash agrees. The Gou'ald would not have left something of this value behind without a purpose."  
  
Finally Natalie's lucid mind kicked into high gear. Shaking her head as if to clear it she took a step forward and checked behind the frame with her light for any traps that might have been left behind. "Well," She said with a large grin. "As they say: finders; keeper."  
  
Martouf raised an eyebrow at the saying. "A human saying obviously."  
  
Daniel shook himself out of his mind with effort. "Natalie...don't you even think about it..." She turned to him slowly and gave him a cute little pout. "That's a priceless piece of art."  
  
Natalie rolled her eyes at him before digging through her bag. "I know that!" She smiled.  
  
"Sir." Carter said coming up to the group. "The crystals are damaged beyond repair. There's no way to turn it on much less hack into the main frame." She glanced at Daniel who was now physically holding Natalie back as she tried to pull on a pair of black gloves. "What's going on?"  
  
Jack shrugged and played with his gun for a second. "Daniel's preservation and Natalie's stealing natures are conflicting." He told her and Sam raised an eyebrow at him before looking back at the two and a very amused Martouf, who was watching them. "Hey kids! Let's hit the road there's nothing here. Oh for crying out loud Daniel! Just let her have it!"  
  
Daniel sighed. "I need to get you into therapy." He muttered in Natalie's ear before letting her warm and rather comfortable body go.  
  
Natalie smiled and bolted for the picture. Carefully she took the wide frame off the wall and tucked it under her arm, taking a moment to admire it in her hands. "This is what my life was..." She muttered looking at the painting a bit sad.  
  
Martouf looked at her. "What do you mean my dear?" He asked. No he'd never been told of her past but suddenly he knew it was something that a Tok'ra wouldn't exactly love. It didn't matter though. From the looks of things, she'd given that up, even if it had been hesitantly.  
  
Natalie looked over at him. "Don't worry about it." She muttered, settling the painting under her arm and smiling slightly before sticking her tongue out at Danny.  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes as he stepped on an uneven stone. "Uh oh...." He muttered as red steam rose from it. "Ummmm....guys I think we have a problem..." He called before passing out and hitting the stone floor hard.  
  
"Daniel!" Natalie ran to his side and covered her face with a cloth. "Come on buddy...Wake up!" She shook him.  
  
Sam and Jack ran over to her coughing. "Natalie! Let's get him out of here! "  
  
Red steam continued to rise around them.  
  
OH HO! A CLIFF HANGER!!! MAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA! Read and find out what happens...::Smirks evilly:: Dance my little puppets! DANCE!!!!...yeah you all get the picture... 


	16. Secrets

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:  
  
"You all seem fine..." Janet said, pulling the stethoscope away from Daniel.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and Natalie didn't look at all pleased. "But he passed out! How can we possibly be fine?" Natalie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Janet shrugged. "I don't know. But there's nothing physically wrong with any of you. Still, I'd like you all to stay on Base for a day or two. Just to make sure that there's nothing wrong."  
  
They all nodded, including Martouf. "I agree."  
  
"Right..." Daniel said touching his forehead.  
  
Sam rubbed her temples. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with us. I have this massive headache..."  
  
Janet nodded. "It probably has to do with the concussions you all suffered. I suggest you all lye down for a while."  
  
"Thanks doc." Jack said standing up.  
  
Natalie nodded and stood up. "I'm going to see if I can convert some thing into a crystal form so we can get that piece of crap computer working. Wanna help Martouf?"  
  
The Tok'ra nodded and followed the young woman towards the door.  
  
Daniel felt the sharp spike of jealousy burn in his chest. "I'll come and help you too. There could be a translation you might need my help with." The thought of leaving his little Natalie alone with the attractive Tok'ra was not something he had the perchance to do.  
  
Natalie, however, was insistent. "Don't be silly Danny." She said, gently prodding him to lay down with the hot touch of her tiny hand. "You have a nasty bump on your head. It's probably better if you just take it easy for a little while."  
  
Janet nodded. "You did get the strongest whiff of whatever that stuff was Daniel. I think you should just lay down and not worry about the mission for a little while." She smiled at him but Daniel knew the doctor with her sweet smile but insanity long and pointy needles would never let him go if she didn't think he was perfectly fine.  
  
He clenched his jaw angrily and could feel the muscles in his neck working. "I'm just as capable as Martouf is!" He shot angrily and clearly annoyed at being dismissed so quickly by his roommate.  
  
"On the contrary Doctor Jackson." Martouf said calmly. Daniel suppressed his acidly annoyance. "Lantash and Isis are capable of restoring Natalie and my strength far faster then your immune system. I suggest you take the good doctor and Lady Natalie's advise."  
  
Natalie leaned over him and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry Daniel. I won't start the carbon dating of that painting without you." She fluffed his pillow and gave him a slight kiss on the forehead.  
  
Daniel found himself thinking that he would much rather enact the picture with the girl in front of him then study it. He swallowed a lump that settled in his throat and looked up at her. "You just be careful not to do anything..." He glared at Martouf to make his point. "Stupid."  
  
"You'll excuse me if I say that this is an utter waist of time?" Natalie huffed as she studied the blackened crystal and tossed it onto her work table top.  
  
Martouf smiled at the young girl. "You are an inpatient one my dear Lady Natalie." He said with a slight smile, bringing out adorable dimples sitting with his sweet smile.  
  
Isis stirred inside of her hosts head. //Ladies and...well mostly Ladies, we have another hot one! //  
  
Natalie rolled her green eyes at the voice and forced her back so that she could get some work done. "No! I can be but come on!" She picked up a crystal and held it up to the light. "We're just wasting our time. I'd much rather be looking into what that crimson smoke was...Daniel seems a bit, I don't know, loopy now."  
  
Martouf shrugged and sat down across from her. "He merely seems protective of you, which is understandable, considering that you are his woman, are you not?"  
  
Natalie choked on a sip of coffee she had taken. Smooth Nattie, smooth like crunchy peanut butter. "NO! I mean...no." She sighed. "I'm not his and he's not mine. We're just friends."  
  
Martouf raised an eyebrow at her. "You are both very protective of each other. Amazingly protective considering you are just friends." He coaxed her.  
  
Natalie smiled at him. "We both know what it's like to lose the most important thing in the world to us; the person that defined us." Her smile turned sad and for a moment with the way her eyes clouded Martouf wondered if Isis was going to make an appearance. "We both know what it's like to feel like we're dying inside. He thought he still had a chance to save Char'a. He was lucky. I buried Nathan myself. I knew from the moment he died that I was alone." She looked up at him. "That I would be alone for the rest of my life."  
  
There was a long silence as Natalie continued to shift the crystal in her slender hands. "I am sorry for saddening you." Martouf told her.  
  
"It's alright." Natalie said as smoothly as she could.  
  
Marotuf wasn't at all convinced. Gradually he let it go. There was no point in distracting a brilliant mind with saddening thoughts. "I will retire." He told her standing up. "Shall I bring you some coffee before I say a real good night?"  
  
Natalie smiled, relived that the subject had been dropped. "That would be great." She smiled to herself as he left the room with a slight bow and a smile that could make a star explode, but not Natalie. She was far to worried about Daniel to think about the man before her.  
  
Slowly she picked up the crystal and held it up to the light. It was a beautiful blue that reminded her of the depth of her best friends eyes, just not as warm as his. Littered in it were touches of black and sliver, as if it had been burnt from the inside out. "What secrets are you holding?" She said out loud.  
  
"Beautiful things hold lots of secrets don't they?" Said a husky voice from the doorway.  
  
Natalie looked sharply up to see Daniel leaning causally on the doorframe. She stood up slowly and smiled, trying hard to pretend she didn't hear the huskiness in his voice. "Danny! It's late...you should be resting."  
  
Daniel seemingly ignored the comment. He took a step forward and Natalie couldn't help but take one back. There was something wrong here...the Daniel she knew wouldn't have ignored her or looked so confident. He had a bit of boyish stuttering charm that made her giggle and want to turn back time to a spot where she could expect such unconditional love.  
  
"It's beautiful just like you." Daniel continued now standing still. "Beautiful and dangerous and..." He smiled slightly. "Secretive." He picked up a green crystal off the table and held it a few short inches from her face. "You would have never told me the truth on your own."  
  
Natalie gulped. "What truth?" She asked shakily, completely jostled by this new man standing in front of her.  
  
Daniel looked at her sharply with piecing blue eyes. "I know Natalie." He tossed the crystal back onto the bench with a loud clank. Slowly he let his eyes come back to her. "I know everything."  
  
Natalie took another step back realizing all to late that he had backed her into a corner. No this wasn't like the Daniel Jackson she had come to know at all. "We need to get you back to the Doc Daniel..."  
  
Daniel smirked and braced his hands on the wall to either side of her face. "I don't want the Doc Nattie." He pushed a strand of hair that had come loose of her ponytail away from her face with his index finger making it a point to run it over her skin. "I want you." With that he pushed his lips against hers harshly.  
  
Nattie tried to push away but her arms had different ideas and she ended up putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His kiss was sweet and she felt his warm tongue prod ruthless as a Gou'ald at her burning lips. "Daniel..." She whispered as he pulled his lips away from hers for a moment.  
  
Daniel let his lips trail along her neck and drop to her collarbone, tugging at her offending shirt.  
  
"Daniel...please stop." Something wasn't right. Her mind felt it and Isis was screaming it in her ears but she couldn't hear it much above the roar in her mind. The painting of the lovers zoomed into her mind via Isis. There was something all to formillar about this scene. As he worked his way down her body, running his hands harshly over her skin she pushed him away. "STOP IT DANIEL!"  
  
At that moment a Zat blast hit him in the back causing him to fall limply to the ground. The thud pounded on Natalie's senses and she felt like she was about to pass out.  
  
Martouf stepped out from behind the frame of the door and looked at the awe struck girl. Perhaps he should have acted before but he had almost been sure that Natalie was lying and she had the Doctor Jackson were lovers.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked taking a step closer to her.  
  
Natalie nodded dumbly and knelt down on the cold tile ground next to her fallen friends. "We have to get him to the clinic right away..."  
  
SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND CHANCES ARE I WON"T GET ANOTHER OUT FOR WHILE BUT I'M GUNNA TRY!!!! 


	17. Authors Note

Hey everyone,  
  
::Dodges flying objects including a Zat blast and a few of Daniel's artifacts:: SORRY! My Internet has been farting on me for a while so I couldn't leave this note for you before I left. I've been in San Diego for the past few days. Have no fear though! I have written the next chapter and hopefully it will be posted soon.  
  
Not only has my computer been farting but my mind has been having a few brain farts too. If there's anything you'd like to see happening then e- mail it to me at LittleElfie13@yahoo.com. I'd love your input!  
  
Always,  
  
~*Nymph*~ 


	18. Desires

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Natalie chewed mercilessly on her bottom lip as she stood waiting for Doctor Frazer to come out of the Isolation chamber. It was a cliché motion that she hadn't been able to stop for the past hour.  
  
"You are worried." Teal'c said from next to her. Natalie nodded still chewing like her lip was gum. "You will chew your lip off if you continue in such a manner." The Jaffa told her calmly.  
  
Natalie shot the bald man a surprised look. "Was that a joke Teal'c?"  
  
"Indeed." He looked down at the small woman by his side. "O'Neil has often told me that humans use humor to defuse tense situations."  
  
Natalie smiled slightly as she looked back at the door. Yes that was definitely something that the Coronal would say. "Some people do." She agreed as she watched General Hammond walk towards them.  
  
The older man walked strait up to his niece, half wanting to tell her he was sorry and that it would be alright. But she already knew that. She didn't need his comfort and it would probably just make he more edgy, so he reverted to the far easier task of being her commanding officer. "Anything?" He asked gruffly.  
  
Natalie crossed her arms and for once in her life admitted that she needed a little bit of comfort or at least encouragement. She looked back to the room where Daniel had been taken later followed by a ruffled looking Sam and Jack. She turned away softly, lifting her face to her uncles and sending a brown curl across her face. "Not yet. The Doc should be out soon though."  
  
Hammond nodded before stiffening slightly. "Are...you alright."  
  
Natalie shrugged and glanced over at Teal'c and Martouf who were talking quietly on the other side of the room. "Whatever got to Daniel must have at least past over us because of the sympiotes." She paused as the other two walked over so that she could collect her voice that had started to shake slightly. "I'm putting my money on the red fog being the cause of this."  
  
"Perhaps the crystals will reveal the cause." Teal'c suggested, tilted his head to the side.  
  
Natalie frowned and shock her head. "I think the best bet is that painting that I..." She paused at looked at her Uncle whose eyes had narrowed at what his niece could have done with the painting. He'd kill her if he found out that she had stolen something again. Suddenly Natalie wished she was face to face with a Gou'ald lord then here facing her Uncle. "Borrowed." She said with a gulp. The words sounded lame even to her and she winced painfully at the stupidity of her excuse.  
  
Luckily she was saved from the wrath of her uncle when Janet came out of the room holding three very thick manila folders. Who else could these monstrous lists of injuries belong to but those of her teammates? She'd never seen anyone else's records that were so thick.  
  
"What's up Janet?" Natalie asked, quickly side stepping her fuming uncle.  
  
Janet sighed and Natalie had the distinct feeling that the doctor and her friend was getting sick of them getting into bad medical situations. "It seems some sort of stimulant has entered their brain-"  
  
"Hold up!" Natalie cut her off. "'Their?' I thought that Jack and Sam just had a head ache or something."  
  
"On the contrary." Teal'c Tucked his hands behind his back trying to show no sign of discomfort with this situation. " I found Major Carter and Coronal O'Neil acting on similar...sexual impulses as those Dr. Jackson was displaying towards you." He looked rather uncomfortable by now and Natalie took a moment to wonder what could unnerve her stony teammate. "They were far more willing to act on the impulses then you were yourself." Natalie gave him a look that could be defined as nothing but pure pity. "Teal'c you poor.... POOR man..." She muttered.  
  
"Anyway," Janet continued. "The stimulant seems to have centered itself in the part of their brain that controls their impulsive behavior."  
  
"So they're acting on their desires." Natalie muttered to herself glancing at the door that she knew hide Daniel from her.  
  
"That hardly seems that dangerous." Hammond challenged glancing at his unsettled niece. He didn't really understand why it would trouble the young woman so much. He knew that over the time the archeologist and cat burglar had become close and that they always seemed to be holding something back, but still...  
  
"I would not say that." Martouf countered, tucking his hands behind his back like the Jaffa that stood next to him. He glanced at Natalie who cast her green eyes to the floor as if it would divert her hearing what he was about to say. " Daniel Jackson for instance is very protective of his desire." He gestured to the young woman. "Lady Natalie. This could lead him to violence in order to protect her if he deems there is a threat. With his impulses taking over that could count for so much as a stubbed toe."  
  
Natalie looked up in protest. "I wouldn't say violence."  
  
Teal'c raised an arched eyebrow at her. "Dr. Jackson has expressed his desire to keep you safe Natalie Hammond. I have no dought that he would and will enact that goal at any cost."  
  
Natalie shot him an icy looked that made even the Jaffa uncomfortable. "Thanks for the support Teal'c." She hissed. She turned back to the General and Janet. "Either way we need to find the antidote. Permission to take a team to study both the Planet and the painting."  
  
"Denied." The general made his tone firm. "Until the cause is determined I can't risk sending any more men to the planet." He didn't need and pissed and arguing Natalie on his hands along with his best team literally going at each other. "However I'd like you and the Doctor to start running both biological and technical tests on the painting you... 'Borrowed.'"  
  
"I'm not getting any power readings." Natalie said as she walked back into her lab with a cup of black coffee in hand and stood next to Janet. "Of coarse that really doesn't mean anything considering we still don't know what we're dealing with.  
  
Janet nodded from her perch on the stool. "I've picked up traces of the decayed form of the hormone but I already have that from samples of Daniel, Jack and Sam's tissue."  
  
Natalie nodded as she pointedly focused on the monitor, not keen to talk about Daniel right now no matter how worried she was about him. Still she knew that Janet was going to start foaming at the mouth if she didn't get some answers soon about what had happened a few endless hours ago.  
  
"Let's start a cat scan and carbon dating. It's not uncommon for a painter to leave an inscription on the underside of the canvas. We can date it...yeah." She glanced at Janet who was watching her with a smirk. "I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
Janet laughed as her young friend moved to a different computer to start the carbon dating. "Was it that bad?"  
  
"No!" Natalie blushed a bright and tell tail pink. "He was...forceful. It could have been the stimulant though...it could have been any one of different verbalize."  
  
"So you don't think that he would be good at it normally?" Janet joked.  
  
Natalie did bother to resist the urge to bang her head down on the tabletop. "Do we really have to talk about this now?" She whined into the steal.  
  
Janet nodded and sat down across from her, urging the young woman to look up. "I'll let you in on a little secret Nattie." She said and smiled as Natalie raised an eyebrow. "There are two bets going around on base right now. One of them is people putting money down on when you and Daniel will finally do the deed."  
  
"You're kidding." Natalie said with a laugh.  
  
Janet smiled and shook her head. "Nope...no one really expected you two to be able to hold out on each other this long. I mean I even thought you'd have gotten together by now!"  
  
"You put money down on my love life!?" Natalie hissed at her.  
  
Janet smiled at her. "More like on when you would get one. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we find the cure for this so we can get back to life. I don't know about you but I'd like to take my thanks giving holiday with out worrying about this."  
  
Natalie nodded. "And I want my friends back."  
  
SORRY THAT WAS KIND OF STUPID BUT I HAVE GREAT THINGS A HEAD! 


	19. Told Ya So

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:  
  
Daniel banged on the door. "Hey you! Yes you!" He yelled at the guard on the other side of the door. The guard came over to the small hole in the door of the isolation chamber and looked at him. "I want to see Natalie now!" He told the guard.  
  
The nameless guard shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that sir." He told the annoyed young man.  
  
"This is so stupid." Daniel muttered under his breath. "Is Martouf with her? Is he the one who told you I couldn't come out? Of coarse he was! He wants to take my place even when I don't fucking have one! Stupid snake! I don't know how I ever trusted him, most of all with her. I should have known the moment he laid eyes on her that I should never leave them alone together!"  
  
"No Doctor Jackson." Said a female voice calmly to the run on statement. Had he just swore? This was getting odder and odder by the minute. Janet looked at him now, her eyes both calculating and pitying. "Natalie went back to your apartment to get some sleep. I'll tell her you said hello."  
  
Daniel gritted his teeth together forcing them back into his gums. Since when were people here so stupid?! "Tell her I want to see her damnit! It's not like I did anything wrong."  
  
Janet sighed at this. "No Daniel you didn't but you're very sick and could do something. You don't want her to get hurt because you're sick do you?" She prodded the Doctor knowing where the key to get him calmed down lay.  
  
The scientist retreated into his room and ran his hands harshly though his hair. "I can't hurt her...I'd never hurt her..." He muttered to himself along with a few more off the handle comments.  
  
Natalie walked aimlessly around in an oversize T-shirt that must have been Daniel's, that would explain the heirographs on that back of it. Sighing she sat down on the coach and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.  
  
//You're acting like a child.// Isis scowled at her.  
  
//Bite me goddess.// Natalie responded harshly. She was definitely in no mood to play. //I have to find a way to reverse this. I want my Daniel back.//  
  
Isis laughed. //Your Daniel? You've done nothing to make him yours yet. And I'm starting to doubt that you ever will.//  
  
Nattie sighed. "Don't you get it Isis?" She said out loud, standing up and walking up to the mantel where a picture of them sat. They were in Daniel office before Natalie had gotten her own. She was sitting cross- legged on top of his desk with him standing next to her with matching smiles on their faces. She picked the paper up. "It doesn't matter if he's my Daniel as a friend or as a ...lover. I care...really care for once. If something happened to him I'd never be able to forgive myself."  
  
Isis sighed at her partners little speech. //Who would have thought that after 23 years it would only take you three months to get completely tied to someone.//  
  
Natalie smiled as she heard the fax machine hum to life. It had to be the first time she had smiled since Daniel's episode. "And of all of the men it's one that doesn't want you." She picked up the fax that had just been sent. It was the results of the carbon dating and the CAT scan. "Not to mention that I don't want to have to see Jack and Sam getting too friendly."  
  
Isis laughed at this. //Yes it must be very hard seeing your childhood friend getting all hot and bothered by your... CO don't they call him? Either way it seems inevitable.// the woman gave a mental shrug. //They are bound to be together in the end. Even you can see that I should think.//  
  
Natalie nodded as she waited for the fax to finish. "Duh. I may be a bit young in the matters of the heart but even I know that Jack and Sammy have the hots for each other."  
  
Isis cringed at the slang. //It's good to know that you at least have eyes.// she muttered at her.  
  
"I don't know this script." Natalie muttered looking at the copy that had come thought the fax machine. It had been inscribed on the back of the canvas under the first layer of paint as she had expected. "Great." She muttered to herself tossing it onto the table with an annoyed sigh.  
  
Isis would have nodded if she could have. //We will need Dr Jackson's help. But this will have to wait until morning. You and I are both in need of rest. This body will do neither of us much good if we are too tired to control it.//  
  
Sleeping was easier said then done for Natalie. Isis had fallen almost instantly but Natalie was restless. Something felt off about sleeping in the apartment without Daniel across the hallway. She watched the shadows dance across the ceiling feeling alone and guilty. She should be on the base with Daniel right now. She could only imagine what it must be like to sleep in one of those god forsaken isolation chambers. She'd never had to spend a night in there and she pitied any soul that did...right now that soul being her best friends.  
  
Slipping out of best she padded across the hall and smiled at the picture of her and Daniel that sat on the coffee table. Picking it up, she crossed the room with it to look out the window. Opening it to let the fall breeze in she leaned out slightly to look up at the stars, silently counting the plants she had been shown that sat in the horizon. Looking back down at the picture she smiled and sat it on the sill turning and leaving the window open.  
  
She crept down the hall not sure of why she was sure to be so careful when she and Isis were the only one's in the house. Daniel's room was just as unclean as the rest of the apartment had been when she had first moved in, not that they were there to clean too much. In the beginning Natalie had been moments away from calling a maid before she realized the amount of artifacts and classified forms that were tucked not so discreetly away in the 4th floor apartment.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of Daniel's unmade bed she inhaled his scent, missing the formillar feel of his body next to hers as they watched an old black and white flick on late night TV. (The VCR had broken and they had been off world so hadn't bought a new one.)  
  
Feeling more comfortable now that she was surrounded by his comforting scent, she leaned back on the bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this Isis?" Asked General Hammond as Isis looked into the isolation room from the over head chamber.  
  
Isis turned to the hosts Uncle and commanding officer. Her eyes settled on him in a cool confident manner. "Are you sure that you want your officers back General?" She asked calmly raising one elegant brown eyebrow. She watched as the General nodded shakily. It must sound odd that such a cold comment would come out of the mouth of his niece and Isis sighed at her insensitivity. "They are as much an asset to me as they are to you General."  
  
This made the old man bristle bitterly. "They are more then an asset to me Isis." He bombed hotly.  
  
Isis tilted her head to the side in consideration. "As they are to my host and, believe it or not, myself. That is why I have to say that yes I am sure I want to do this. It is Natalie he wants, not me. I am hoping that my looking like her will effect any physical response Dr. Jackson might have."  
  
The general gave a curt nod as did the Doctor as Isis turned back to the isolation chamber.  
  
//Be careful Isis.// Natalie muttered inside of their mind. //Daniel doesn't like you all that much and if he's acting impulsively I don't know what's going to happen.//  
  
Isis nodded to her. //I understand. But even if my not being you does curb his physical desire for you, I doubt that he will hurt your body, even if I am not his favorite person. His desire to protect you is far stronger then that of his desire to destroy me.//  
  
Natalie made a huffing noise. //Some chance you're taking with our body.//  
  
Isis smiled slightly at the sound of this complaint. //You're the one who said last night that you wanted 'your Daniel' back and ended up sleeping in his bed.// She reminded the obstinate woman.  
  
Isis waited for the guard to slide his excess card along the machine for admittance. Slowly she walked into the room to see a very sad looking Daniel sitting on an uncomfortable looking bed. He stood up the moment he saw her and took a step forward, obviously thinking it was Natalie.  
  
Isis held up one hand to ward him off. "It's Isis Dr. Jackson." She told him sternly. She watched as his face fell. "Under the circumstances, General Hammond saw it fit for me to be the mediator in between the two of you." She let her voice soften slightly with effort. These humans were easily hurt, most of all the ones who fancied themselves in love. "She has been very worried about you though." She informed him.  
  
Daniel looked over at her. It had never been harder to keep his hands off her and he had to keep telling himself that it was not Natalie he spoke to but the once Goddess Isis. "Thank you Isis." He told her as calmly as he could manage.  
  
Isis gave a nod that could only be described as curt. She moved over and sat cross-legged in a chair in front of him. "I expect you have been informed of your current condition."  
  
Daniel nodded uneasily. "Yeah, the Doc tells me that I wasn't the only one effected. Only you guys are alright? No side effects?"  
  
"None." Isis confirmed. "Natalie may have found a way to reverse the effects though." She handed him the papers and smirked devilishly as his eyes ran up Natalie's arm. Slowly she explained where it had been found. "Unfortunately Natalie and I do not have as much talent as you do with translating."  
  
Daniel took the paper from her and looked at it. "It looks like some dialect of Ancient but I can't make it out off the top of my head. I'll need to get some books out of my office." He looked up at her. It was amazing how cold the goddess could make the warm eyes of the girl she possessed. "This is my ticket out of here?"  
  
Isis nodded. "It seems to be the only one I can see." She confessed. Standing slowly she looked down at him. "I look like her Daniel. What would the difference be?" She smirked as he glanced at up at her. "I'm just curious...this is a human condition that I rarely encounter."  
  
Daniel sighed. "I don't expect the goddess of fertility to understand." He muttered not ready to voice his opinions so readily.  
  
Isis frowned at him. "As you wish Lord Jackson." She said, annoyance doing wonders to her cold voice and sharpening it like a lethal blade. "When you have something that can set your lucid mind free inform the Doctor and I shall return." With that she turned to leave.  
  
"Isis." Daniel called after her, standing up. "If you weren't in Nattie's body," He told her his voice as cold as he could make it still exerting no effort. "it wouldn't matter if you were Tok'ra or Gou'ald. I'd kill you." He turned back to the papers before looking back at her. "For NATALIE I'll have this done by the end of the night."  
  
Isis smiled at him icily. "Both are good to know Doctor Jackson. And she thanks you." She smirked as the door closed icily. //Told you so.// She snickered at her counter part.  
  
Daniel watched her retreating back as she left. Natalie was in there. Every time he kissed her he would wonder if he was kissing Natalie or Isis...if he ever got the chance to kiss either of them again much less do the things his body longed to do.  
  
Resentfully he looked down at the paper Isis had handed him. So the Ancients were the ones that had done this. It most likely had some strange moral lesson to all of it though. Calmly he picked the paper up and began to look at it more closely. He'd have it done by the end of the night.  
  
True to his word Daniel had the translation done in no more then hour. Natalie stared down at the riddle on her desk with her head in both hands. "'The only eyes worth seeing through for the briefest of moments are those in your heart...' What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" She blurted out to Martouf and Teal'c.  
  
The Tok'ra shrugged at her and the Jaffa tilted his head characteristically to the side. "Perhaps it was meant to be some sort of eye." He speculated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked the General who sat next to his niece.  
  
Natalie's eyes didn't leave Teal'c. "Sort of like a crystal ball?" She asked before glancing back over at the painting that was over time making her increasingly uncomfortable.  
  
Teal'c nodded. "A crude comparison but yes. It would be sort of like your human fairy tale of a crystal ball."  
  
The General shook his head. "Then why are they acting like rabbits?" He asked.  
  
Marouf looked at Natalie. "What happens when you shut off a high powered computer to fast?" He asked her.  
  
Natalie's eyes widened. "It sparks. But that would mean that pulling them out of the red foggy...stuff did more harm then good." She stopped and looked at the picture before turning to her uncle. "We have to send them back and let whatever's going on happen."  
  
Hammond looked at his niece. "And what exactly is happening?" He asked.  
  
Natalie and Teal'c looked at each other then back at him. "We do not know until we send them back." Teal'c said coolly.  
  
Natalie read her Uncles skeptical look. "From the inscription it only looks like they're going to be seeing what's in their hearts." She shrugged.  
  
Martouf nodded in agreement with the young woman. "It can't be that bad."  
  
Natalie winced at the statement. "I wish people would stop saying that." She muttered under her breath. General Hammond nodded in agreement, 


	20. Welcome Home

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:  
  
Natalie sat at one of the consoles in the control room, content to get into as many peoples way as she could while she waited for the rest of her team to return for their little field trip back to the 'Planet of Desire' as she and Janet had come to call it.  
  
Major Samuel's walked nervously over to where she and Teal'c had taken up what appeared to be permanent residence. "Umm...Miss Natalie. I know you're waiting for the coronal and others to come back and that's why you're sitting here."  
  
Natalie didn't look up at him. "Very astute." Glancing at Teal'c who sat across from her, she kept a strait face and put two playing cards in front of her. "Give me two."  
  
Samuel's gulped. He'd seen the young woman's temper before and really didn't want to be at the receiving end of it. "It's just this is the control room...and the two of you are sort of...in the way."  
  
Natalie smirked to herself. "But I'm teaching Teal'c how to play poker." She paused as she looked down at her new cards, which did her little good. Still she kept a strait poker face and looked up at Teal'c. After all, he didn't know that you could bluff in this game. "Handy skill everyone needs to know."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her. "I was under the impression that many states did not allow humans to gamble."  
  
Natalie leaned back in her chair. "Sad...SAD places Teal'c." She told him with a slight grin that didn't reach her eyes. She was too worried and it was showing.  
  
"Let them be Major." The General told him. "They know when to get out of the way. They're just worried about the rest of SG-1. BY the way Teal'c," he paused to look at the girl. "She bluffs."  
  
Natalie glanced up at the older man with annoyance.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that not cheating Natalie Hammond?" He asked.  
  
Natalie took a moment to make a huffing sound in the back of her throat. "It's what you do in this game Teal'c." She told him as she folded her cards down. "Not that it matters but that's why they call it a poker face."  
  
She turned and stood up quickly as the gate activated. Samuel's hurried to his console. "Off world activation Sir." He told the general.  
  
Natalie arched an eyebrow at him. "Ya think?" She'd never get over that: the giant ring was spinning in circles, shaking the mountain and they hadn't started it up. Ya think there might be someone on the other end using it?! Pushing the thoughts out of her mind she wondered how she was going to face Daniel that night.  
  
Samuel's ignored her and watched the computer screen. "Receiving SG-1's iris code sir." He told the bald man standing next to her.  
  
General Hammond looked at his niece who was watching with a passive face. "Does Isis think it's safe?" He asked.  
  
Natalie looked at him and gave a slight nod. "I do too." She told him, her voice almost a whisper.  
  
Hammond nodded to Samuel's. "Open the iris." He told him. Samuel's nodded and pushed the button.  
  
Teal'c glanced at Natalie's calm mask that was ice sealed across her face. "Should me not go and greet them Natalie Hammond?" He asked.  
  
Natalie's eyes couldn't leave the blue surface. "You go a head Teal'c. Tell them I'll be along later."  
  
Teal'c inclined his dark head slightly before moving off into the gate room. Natalie watched as the three humans came through the wormhole and smiled. They were all right, thank the gods. She never would have forgiven herself if something had gone wrong and they hadn't returned. "I'm going to sleep." She told her uncle as he stepped up behind her.  
  
Hammond nodded and looked down at her. He was relieved that the team had returned still he couldn't shake his worry for his niece. He didn't know exactly how close she and the astute archeologist had grown but he did know that it was more then he had ever seen her express. "Go on Nattie." He muttered with a curt nod at her.  
  
"Thanks." Natalie slipped out of the room just before Daniel looked up to find her.  
  
"Natalie..." he muttered to Teal'c. "Where is she?" He asked. His voice seemed strained as if he knew he had done something wrong that he needed to correct.  
  
Teal'c looked up into the faded lights of the command post of the SGC. "I believed he to be there not a moment before Doctor Jackson." The alien said. "She was very unnerved by the amount of time you were gone, as was I."  
  
"Sorry Teal'c..." Daniel replied airily, still looking up as if Natalie would suddenly appear. But she didn't and he knew he wouldn't. He wished that he couldn't remember the things he'd said though he'd meant every word. He wished he couldn't remember the look of pain on her face when he told he that he knew everything. He wished that he wouldn't be tempted by the thought of the way her body felt so perfect in contact with his or the way her lips felt against his. But he couldn't.  
  
"Yeah..." Jack said slowly, not entirely listening either. He glanced at Sam and smirked charmingly. "We're sorry...but the good Major here needed to show me something...about worm holes..." He smirked and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her out of the room.  
  
The Doctor watched as the two zoomed out of the room hand in hand. "We need to just let them go General..." Janet smiled. "I have a feeling this is an after effect." She looked over at Daniel who seemed deep in thought. "You need to rest for a bit Daniel." She told him putting a hand on his arm.  
  
Daniel jumped and looked at her as if he had thought he was the only one in the room. "I don't think so...I need-"  
  
Hammond looked at him sharply. "You can see her later Dr. Jackson." He told the other man sharply. "She can't stay awake much longer without rest. It's been 86 hours." He put a hand on Daniel's shoulder in a fatherly like manner. "Just give it some time."  
  
Daniel nodded slowly and put his hands into his pockets. "Time." He repeated before moving towards the door and too his office.  
  
Nattie walked smoothly down the halls. How long could she walk around like this? An hour; two? Funny, cause according to her watch it had been four and a half. Still she didn't know how much farther she was willing to go. Her feet kept turning towards Danny but she kept turning away.  
  
//What do you think he meant when he said everything?// Natalie asked Isis who was yawning inside of her head.  
  
The goddess gave a mental shrug. //Why do you not ask him and find out for yourself? // She asked in a short tone. She was very quickly becoming annoyed with this child. Not even her mother had been this bad with the emotions of her heart.  
  
Natalie sighed. //Because that would be the smart thing to do.// she answered. //It's been over four hours. I should probably go and make sure that he's really alright this time.//  
  
Isis made a slight huffing noise. //At least you're capable of doing SOMETHING.// she commented dryly.  
  
Natalie slowly opened the door to Daniel's office and glanced inside through the crack. Amongst the books and papers she could make out his form as he sat exhausted at his desk. His blue eyes were looking down but unfocused and Natalie couldn't hold back her smile as she opened the door wider and made her presence known.  
  
Daniel stood up when he saw her and watched as she closed the door behind her with a finalizing click. "Hey..." he muttered to her.  
  
Natalie looked up at him, unsure of how to proceed. "Hey Daniel. How are you feeling?" She asked softly. It was the only thing rational to start this conversation off with.  
  
"Alright." Daniel told her. "Guilty but alright." He admitted.  
  
"Guilty?" Natalie asked in surprise. Maybe it wasn't going to be so hard to start this after all.  
  
Daniel nodded and took his glasses off, putting the on his desk. "Yes. I nearly forced myself on you. If I hadn't been shot by whoever shot me..." He didn't want to continue. "Let's just say I need to that them."  
  
Natalie crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "It was Martouf." She told him.  
  
Daniel glanced away from her and at a painting on his wall. "Never mind." He muttered to himself. He may not have admitted it before but he knew now how much he didn't want the girl and the Tok'ra to...let's just used the word bond, it covers all of the bases.  
  
Natalie didn't seem to notice. She glanced at him slowly and waited for his attention to return to her. "You said that you knew everything." She said softer then ever before. So soft in fact that Daniel had to take a step forward to hear her. She looked away from him and distracted herself with a picture on his desk. "How much is everything?"  
  
Daniel took mimicked her actions and looked around, hoping that he wouldn't have to look at her as he said what he had done behind her back. "I know...everything your father told me." He muttered, not chancing a look at her.  
  
Natalie looked at him sharply. "MY FATHER!? Daniel why did you do such a thing? I told you not to worry and you went and saw that...that monster!"  
  
"You would have never told me about what had happened." Daniel countered.  
  
"You didn't need to know!" Natalie protested turning away from him. Slowly she rubbed her face with her hands before turning half way back to face him. "Did it help any? Did it explain what I did and why I felt the need not to tell you?"  
  
Daniel watched her closely. "Yes." He admitted. He watched as she turned back away from him and he knew that she was fighting tears. "It did. It made it even more clear why I'm so glad I'm at your side to protect you now...how am I suppose to protect you if I don't know why you're so scared?"  
  
Natalie glanced at him before turning to the door and leaning her head against it. "I don't need your protection Danny. You're not exactly GI Joe, and as for me," She smirked and turned back to face him, still leaning on the door. "I think I've proven that I can take care of myself."  
  
Daniel nodded. "Maybe in the physical sense..."  
  
Natalie cut him off sharply. "Which is the only one that matters." She told him. The two lapsed into a long silence.  
  
Daniel sat on the edge on his desk and crossed his arms across his broad chest. He knew all to well that it was definitely not the only thing that mattered but he had over stepped his broad too many times in the past few days to get into an argument with her over something that he would have to prove to her. "Natalie," He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about the kiss." His words were soft as if he was afraid to speak them. Most of all when they were so untrue. He was certainly not sorry.  
  
Natalie glanced away, a deep blush forming across her cheeks. He was sorry?! Of coarse he was...it's not as if he would have kissed her of his own free will. "You were under an alien influence Daniel." She muttered. "It happens to the best of us."  
  
Daniel let good of a huge sigh that blew some of his long hair way from his face for a moment. "Then we're friends?" He asked. "No hard feelings or anything?"  
  
Natalie smiled a little now. "Please! You tell me. After all you were the one to get shot!"  
  
Daniel smiled to and gave a little laugh. "Friends?" He agreed.  
  
Natalie let go of the breath she'd been holding since this conversation had started. She couldn't exactly say she was happy about him having visited her father but it would have come out sooner or later. "Friends." She repeated.  
  
"Then I guess I'd better get out of uniform so we can drive home." Daniel said.  
  
Natalie nodded without moving for a moment. She brought her self-back with a shake. "And I should go so you can do that." She said turning to open the door.  
  
//Or you could stay.// Isis muttered in the back of her head.  
  
Natalie shook the voice away. "I'll meet you on ground level in a bit." She turned to hide her blush over her Goddess' comments.  
  
Opening the door she jumped back as Sam and Jack fell through after having their ears plastered to the door.  
  
"Ouch..." Sam whined as Jack pulled himself off of her.  
  
"And nothing good even happened! What's wrong with you two!?" Jack bellowed.  
  
Natalie blushed even harder as did Daniel. Natalie glanced back at her friend one last time as she stepped over the forms of Jack and Sam. "See you one the surface in 20." She remarked, her voice shaking slightly before she turned and practically ran down the hall. 


	21. Pasta

First off I would like to thank everyone that has been reading and most of all reviewing. I love Star Gate but I don't claim to be an expert on it. If you have any ideas please e-mail or put it in a review to me. Most of all I would beg you to REVIEW!!! Thanks to:  
  
spontaneousxhumanxcombustion I love all of your reviews and I promise that there WILL be more Jack/Sam because that is the most wonderful couple of the series'!  
  
InuKag4everLove you and please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Thanks to everyone that's written me and I beg those others who are reading and not reviewing to do so as much as possible.  
  
Nymph  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN

* * *

"You must harness that power Natalie Hammond." Bra'tac coaxed the girl in the training room. Slowly he circled her.  
  
Natalie opened one green eye to look at him. "I don't have any power but my foot going strait up an enemies..."  
  
"Silence!" Bra'tac commanded. "Keep your eyes closed woman! I will tell you when to open them!"  
  
Natalie rolled her eyes before closing them again. "I don't see why you all think that I have the same powers over a Goa'uld or Tok'ra. It's not like I actually have a snake inside my head." She muttered.  
  
"Teal'c tells me you did it once on a planet to defined yourself against a Jaffa attack." Bra'tac continued to circle her, watching as the girl shifted at the memory.  
  
"Yeah." Natalie admitted dryly. "But I didn't know what I was doing. It was just an impulse, like swatting at a fly. I couldn't do it again if I tried." She paused. "For gods sake will you stop moving!" She snapped turning to him.  
  
"Close your eyes girl!" Bra'tac told her hotly.  
  
Natalie shivered as Isis took control again. "No Jaffa Bra'tac." Isis muttered calmly. "It took me much power for Natalie to be able to pull out that power on the planet. She is extremely lucky she was able to do it at all."  
  
Bra'tac crossed his arms and looked at her. "If Natalie is able to control her powers then she will be able to defend herself much more against any attacker she is to encounter. And she will encounter many Goa'uld wishing to learn your secrets Lady Isis."  
  
"I am aware." Isis told him hotly. "But she needs to learn more before she can be expected to function at full power. I suggest we start with something simpler like a hand devise."  
  
Bra'tac tilted his head to the side. "I agree. But you must continue to teach her the meditations. Or she will not be able to fight the Goa'uld that come after her. And they will come to find out your secrets. I hope you chose your vessel wisely."  
  
Natalie sighed inside of her own head. //does he know that I'm still standing here? I swear, people think that I just disappear when you come out.//  
  
Isis ignored her. "I did chose wisely. This girl is the perfect vessel. You and the rest of this facility should be happy that I was already instilled in her. If I were not she would soon have become a host to a less cooperative Goa'uld." Bra'tac nodded. "This body needs rest." Isis told him. "With all respect Master Bra'tac I shall retire for the night."  
  
Bra'tac nodded once as he watched the girl leave the room.

* * *

Natalie smiled as she stepped into the cool shower in her and Daniel's apartment that night. Form it she could hear the radio in the kitchen where Daniel was trying to figure out how to make a bowl of Ramen noodles and it made her smile slightly to know that all was well for the moment.  
  
Towel drying her hair she stepped out of the bathroom in her or rather Daniel's over sized T-shirt and grinned as she noticed that there was olive oil in a saucepan. Glancing on the counter she noticed a bag of pasta and smiled. "Daniel...what are you doing?"  
  
Daniel smiled adorably and glanced up from his paper. "Making us pasta for dinner." He told her. "That time you used olive oil was really good." Glancing back down he smiled. "Thought I'd cook for you for a change."  
  
"That's sweet." Natalie said with a slight smile. "Oh! I think I dropped my earring in the bathroom! Would you mind looking for me?" She lied.  
  
Daniel nodded and walked out. Quickly Natalie poured out the warm olive oil with a splatter into the sink and filled the pan with water before adding back two teaspoons of oil. She set it back on the stove silently just before Daniel came back into the room.  
  
"I couldn't find it." He said to her. "Maybe you left it on base?"  
  
"No...sorry it was in my pocket." Natalie said smoothly with a little smile. "My bad. I still must be thinking about the training."  
  
Daniel's smile fast turned serous at the mention of the routines she'd been doing. "Yeah, how's Isis treating you?" He asked as he put down his papers and leaned over to look at her as she pulled herself up to sit on the counter.  
  
She shrugged as she opened a bottle of water. "As pushy as always I guess." She glanced at Daniel's annoyed face and smiled. "But then again I guess you would know about that." She teased him.  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow at her in a typical Daniel expression. "What do you mean by that?" He asked as innocently as he could manage.  
  
Natalie smiled evilly. "Sam told me about how you and Isis met. Very funny by the way."  
  
Daniel snorted. "Yeah. Hilarious."  
  
The truth was that it wasn't funny for either of them. Enjoyable, yes. Natalie couldn't get the idea of Daniel kissing her out of her mind no matter how hard she tried. Really kissing her. Last time it had been an alien entity taking control of his actions. God had she wished she AND he had been in control for the real thing. And Daniel, well needless to say he was thinking about what it would be to kiss her...again. What was it with them? Why couldn't either of them be in control in those passionate moments?  
  
Reaching over Natalie put the pasta into the water and flinched as some of the boiling water hit her skin. "Damn." She muttered, sticking her finger into her mouth as if it would stop the stinging.  
  
Daniel stood up and got a few pieces of ice from the freezer. Stepping in front of her tiny form he held the ice to her hands trying not to look up into her endless green eyes. "You can be such a klutz sometimes." He muttered with a small smile.  
  
Natalie resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him...preferably right down his throat if she could have her say. "Look who's talking Space Monkey." She joked, angling her eyes so that she could look into his. His hands were burning compared to the ice he held to her fingers and she shuttered at the feeling of closeness as he rested his other hand on her naked leg without noticing it.  
  
"Better?" Daniel asked. If he didn't talk as he looked at her then he wouldn't be able to breathe.  
  
"...Much..." Natalie said slowly.  
  
"Good." Daniel said taking the ice and tossing it into the sink, still standing close to her. "You scare me when you do stupid stuff like that."  
  
Natalie took a sip of water to distract herself and smiled. "Sorry." She told him. "You what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
Daniel glanced over at her thinking how wonderfully...tempting she looked in his over sized shirt. "Tomorrow...?" He asked.  
  
Natalie grinned. "It being Thanksgiving and all."  
  
Daniel shrugged as he leaned on the counter next to her, his head still the same height as hers because of how short she was. "I don't know. Probably sitting around or going on base. You?"  
  
Natalie picked up the finished pan of pasta and poured it with two hands into the sink. "The Hammond's have this big family thing every year and he's making me go." Putting the now empty pot into the sink she brushed a hair out of her face. "It's the only time I get to see my family though so I try not to complain. You know: Texans and their meat and food."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Daniel's said missing having a family for the first time in a long while.  
  
Natalie saw it on his face. She could read it in every move he made. How had they come to know each other so well. She didn't know. All she did know was that she couldn't stand to see him sad and there was no way she could just leave him in an empty apartment on the holiday. "You should come with me. The girls always bring dates so I'm pretty sure no one would mind if I brought a friend."  
  
//Or a lover.// Isis commented.  
  
//Shut up!// Natalie hissed at her as she watched for Daniel's reaction.  
  
Daniel had to wonder at the thought of getting to know her and her family in a setting other then work. There was something personal about it that he knew only he could experience even with Martouf as his running mate. "General Hammond won't mind that you bring someone from out... 'deep space radar' facility?" He asked with a hint of a smile adorning his boyish features.  
  
Natalie waved the comment off as she hopped down from her perch to put the pasta into two bowls for them. "What if he does? No biggy. It's not like we'll be making out in the kitchen or anything. Besides, there's no way I'm going to leave you here all by your lonesome." She took a bit of the pasta and had a bit.  
  
Daniel waited nervously. "How is it?" He asked as she chewed thoughtfully.  
  
Natalie smiled at him. "You might want to lay off the oil but it's not bad." She joked more with Isis then with him as he smiled and sighed in relief. 


	22. Thanks Giving

Okay. I didn't know the names of the people in the Hammond family so bare with me in this one. Thanks for your pasointes. It's finals week at school and I've been VERY busy.  
  
I feel like I hit a milestone in writing this story now that I've hit Chapter twenty. I hope you all have enjoyed my work as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Stick around! I have great things planned! I'm terribly sorry this took so long but school just let out so I hope to have more time to write.  
  
And just in case you forgot...I don't own any of these characters though I did create Isis and Natalie.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
The Hammond house was a huge place about thirty minutes away from the flat Natalie and Daniel lived in. Behind it was a beautiful backyard with a place for a good old fashion Texas barbecue and a grill the size to cook a full cow.  
  
Daniel took a deep breath and stepped out of the jeep. What was it that made this feel so awkward? He saw the general everyday. Maybe it was the fact that he was at a family outing? Or maybe it was that button down shirt that Natalie was wearing with the two top buttons undone. Whatever it was... it was weird.  
  
Natalie stepped out of the jeep and smiled lightly at the sounds of children playing in the backyard. The sprinklers must have been on from the screaming...That or Uncle George had bought his granddaughters water guns. Not the best plan and she decided it would be better not to tell Daniel. She turned to the man who smiled at her as well.  
  
"You wanna help me with this food?" She asked gesturing to the pies and gravy in the back.  
  
Daniel had had to smell the sweat food all the way from home and the thing he really wanted to do by now was eat it. "Yeah." He told her instead, picking up a pie and following her up the stone steps.  
  
Natalie smiled at the look on her friend's face and pushed the unlocked door open with her foot. "Uncle!" She yelled and a group of people filtered into the wooden entrance hall to greet them.  
  
Daniel was rustled by the amount of people and nervously shifted the food he carried from side to side. He'd been under the impression that there weren't very many people in the family, hence Natalie's lonelyness after her brothers death. He'd been wrong.  
  
"Nattie!" Said one woman who was about Daniel's age. She had light blond hair and the same blue eyes as the General. "We were starting to wonder if you weren't coming." She hugged her then looked at Daniel. "And who is this young thing?"  
  
Natalie smiled as George Hammond walked in and shooed his daughter away, taking the food from Daniel. "Dr. Jackson! I'm...surprised to see you here."  
  
Daniel glanced at Natalie who was talking animatedly with her cousin. "Natalie said you wouldn't mind to much sir." He tried to justify.  
  
Hammond waved it off. "I don't Doctor. Really. I didn't expect Natalie to leave you alone over the holiday."  
  
Daniel shrugged and glanced at the girl who was being crowded by relatives. She was obviously a favorite in the Hammond family. He smiled as she laughed musically before glancing over at him and tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "No I guess she wouldn't."  
  
Hammond smirked as he watched his niece blush and look away from the man under his command and clamped Daniel on the back. "Lets get you into the back where the men are."

* * *

"So." Molly (Uncle Hammond's daughter) said, leaning on the counter. Nattie glanced up from stirring a pot of her warming, much loved gravy. "Tell me about this Daniel guy? If I wasn't married to David...well," She smirked. "No harm in looking right?"  
  
"Well." Natalie took a seat on a stool next to the counter. "He's an Anthropologist and Archaeologist...not to mention my room mate."  
  
Molly arched an eyebrow at her cousin. "Your room mate huh? Sounds like...fun." She smirked as Natalie blushed again; something Molly had noticed she'd been doing a lot since she had some into the house; something that she had never done much before.  
  
"We're just friends." She told her. "He's still not over his last wife. She... died almost two years ago." How could you explain the pain that Daniel had felt when he had lost Char'a to someone who still though that humans were alone in the universe? The same way she would explain that she had an ancient goddess living inside of her head: she just wouldn't. "Besides." She glanced up. "You know how the military thinks of that sort of stuff if we were together."  
  
"Speaking of which," Molly's hand was slapped away from the gravy. "Why would the military need an Ex-thief and an Anthropologist/ Archeologist working at a deep space radar facility?"  
  
Natalie smiled at her and put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret." She hissed as Uncle George walked into the kitchen followed by a drenched Daniel. Natalie looked him up and down trying to ignore the way his white shirt clung to the curves of muscle that platted his arms and chest. With the help of Isis and her wild imagination she pictured herself and the soaked Danny pushing her onto the counter and going at it. "What happened to you?!" She asked with a laugh, covering the heat that entered her and hopefully her eyes.  
  
Daniel whipped a bit of water off his face and smiled cheekily. "I sort of got trampled by your nieces." He told her as water hit the window not far from Natalie.  
  
Smiling Nattie looked at the two girls with water guns. General Hammond patted him on the back. "Welcome to the family Dr. Jackson."

* * *

Daniel got along with the family like he had always been part of it. The girls loved him, though Nattie had to admit that it was hard not to with the adorable faces he was making at them from across the table. Nattie smiled and put her hands on his broad shoulders as she stepped past him at the picnic table to get to her seat by his side.  
  
Daniel smiled and gripped her hands over his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze as she sat next to him.  
  
"So..." One of her aunts said from across the table. She leaned forward with one eyebrow raised at Natalie and Daniel. "When can we expect a wedding from you two?"  
  
Natalie blushed deeply and Daniel coughed slightly. George smiled at the two with a knowing face. Ah, there was nothing like embarrassing the youth at a family gathering!  
  
"We're not together." Daniel told the woman with a slight grin.  
  
She looked in between the two of them. "But...you live together. If such a thing had happened while I was growing up...well, It's just not proper at all!" She scolded Daniel and Natalie smiled. "You should know better then to play with a young girls heart!"  
  
"I...I promise mamma." Daniel stammered, that doppy I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-face appearing "Th...that was never my intention!"  
  
Nattie smiled and decided to put a lid on this as fast as she could. "It's not like that." She told her. "We're just friends and we work together. It's easier 'cause of the amount of business trips we have to take. Besides, you all know how the military feels about dating!"  
  
The table nodded slightly and she clasped Daniel's hand under the table and gave him a little squeeze. "I'll be back." She told him, going into the house.

* * *

"You cook a lot but you never eat." Said a voice from behind Natalie as she stood in an empty room. Well it was almost empty. A guitar was propped against the wall like something out of a memory.  
  
Natalie turned to see her Uncle Hammond standing in the door, watching her. "I'm not into barbecue Uncle." She told him turning back to her thoughts and facing the guitar with her arms crossed.  
  
Hammond nodded and took a step closer to her, closing the door behind him. "Daniel will notice in time." He told her. Natalie shrugged. Hammond stepped closet to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it about him Natalie?" He asked.  
  
Natalie shot him a look before taking a deep breath and showing him that Isis was now how he was speaking too. Hammond sighed. It was just like Natalie to draw into herself again. "He reminds her subtly of Nathan ...though I believe she cares for him in a different way."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Why is she still not eating?" He asked.  
  
Isis shrugged slightly. Slow she walked over and picked up the guitar, running her fingers over it. "Humans are so sentimental." She said calmly, playing with one of the different cords and the pick that lay imbedded in it. "This was her brothers was it not?" She waited until Hammond nodded. "How odd that her twin should die loving her while mine killed me..." She paused again running her fingers over the instrument. Glancing at the General she found herself too growing sentimental. "Daniel will be the death of her soul. I have seen it before in the hosts I have had. Just as her mother faltered because of her love for you. But just like her mother she will cherish every moment of her agonizingly slow downfall." At that moment Natalie slid back into herself just as Daniel walked through the door.  
  
Hammond tried in vein to not show how the change him his niece's personality frightened him, but she herself seemed somewhat distracted.  
  
Natalie smiled lightly at her Uncle covering up something that lay deep within her eyes and then at Daniel. "Is everyone ready for dessert already? You all eat like pigs." She smiled and slipped out of the door.  
  
Hammond glanced at Daniel before collecting himself completely and following his niece out the door. "You should hurry. Nattie's pies go as fast as her gravy."  
  
Daniel nodded as the older man left the room. He looked over at the guitar and sighed, knowing that it had to have some value to them. He just hoped that Natalie felt she had something to be thankful for this Thanks Giving. She certainly had given him something. 


	23. Promises Promises

_I know it's been a while and I am sooooooooooooooo sorry. (Dodges artifacts of Daniel's and a few zat gun blasts)_

_Thank you to all of my reviewers: you are the reason I write!  
  
Anyway, things are going to start to heat up now in between our favorite ex- cat burglar and good boy Archeologist so be ready!  
_  
CHAPTER TWENTYONE  
  
Natalie rounded up her nieces and laughed as they attempted to shot her with their water guns. So refreshing to be shot at by water and not bursts of energy bent on killing you...Daniel grabbed one and through her over his shoulder as she squealed in delight and Natalie laughed. Was this what being married to Daniel would be like? This peace and tranquility that was suddenly settling over her? Is this what caring again felt like?  
  
"Hard to catch aren't they?" Daniel said with a laugh of his own as he watched the girl in front of him.  
  
Natalie blushed and nodded at having been watched during such thoughts. "Yeah they've had a lot of practice." Turning to her niece she smiled. "Come on, it's time for bed."  
  
The girl on Daniel shoulder pouted. "If we have to go to bed how come you don't?" She whined with child like innocence.  
  
Daniel gave a slight grin. "Cause Aunt Nattie is a big girl." He looked over at Natalie. "But I'll put her to bed to in a bit."  
  
Natalie looked deep into his eyes as he said those promising words. Slowly she blushed and turned her face away to walk the younger girls inside. "Come on ladies. I think you've tormented Daniel enough for one night."

* * *

Natalie and Daniel walked into their apartment and Natalie took the moment to throw herself down on the coach. "Family can take a lot out of you." She muttered to herself, covering her eyes with her arm.  
  
Daniel grinned. "Yours more then a lot I've met." He agreed, sitting on the coach next to her.  
  
Natalie grinned and put her legs up on his as she lay down. "And we were pretty calm tonight too!"  
  
Daniel snorted slightly and ran his hands over her legs with a slight smile. "Calm is not a word I think of when I talk to you or your family."  
  
Natalie smiled and sat up slightly, bracing her back on the arm of the couch and she felt shivers run up her spine at Daniel's mere touch. "And what do you think about when you think about it?" She asked with a curious smile.  
  
Daniel gulped. "Honestly? Beauty and temptation." He stopped running his hands over her legs and looked at her. A blush had appeared on her cheeks that he was sure mirrored in his own. "And how much I want you." He muttered quieter then before.  
  
Natalie blushed harder, so hard she was sure her face was going to explode. "I meant about my family.... But alright." She said quietly and with a shy smile.  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright?" He asked somewhat bewildered. Okay not the answer or reaction I was thinking about but...alright.  
  
Natalie gulped and nodded, still blushing. "Yes..." she smiled and leaned in, pulling her legs off him and moving so their lips were only inches apart. Anything to be close to him.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, cupping her face in his hands and using his fingers to memorize the texture of her skin. "This is Nattie right?" He asked.  
  
Natalie giggled slightly and let her eyes fall for a moment. "Yeah, it's me." She told him, looking back up at him. "Cross my heart; hope to die."  
  
"Never." Daniel muttered as he closed the distance and touched his lips to hers.  
  
Kissing Natalie was very different from kissing her ancient counterpart. Natalie wasn't as confident about it and definitely waited for him to make the first move; something he was all too ready to do after thinking about it so often. Her soft skin and heat made it impossible for him not to do anything.  
  
Leaning forward he deepened the kiss, probing her mouth with his tongue and playfully nudging her. Timidly she began to kiss him back, tangling her soft tongue with his and letting herself be pulled closer to his body.  
  
Natalie kissed Daniel back lovingly, her mind in a haze as Daniels hands ran over her body, his hands generating a warm, textured feeling along her body. She felt him smile against her and smiled slightly herself as his tongue ran across her bottom lip.  
  
After exploring her mouth thoroughly he pulled away, keeping sure to stay as close to her as he could. "Are you alright with this?" He asked, running her hands along her arms and neck.  
  
Natalie smiled at him and pushed back closer to him, kissing him passionately in answer. Daniel grinned and made a small noise of approval as she pushed against him.  
  
Daniel lay back and pulled her on top of him, again running his hands along her slender back and feeling her trembling. Running his hands along her arms, he twinned his fingers with hers. Natalie ran her free hand along his chest and massaged his skin with her fingertips feeling the heat come off of him. Daniel let her other hand go, not at all minding her impulsive exploration and slid his hands along her thighs and ran his hands over her butt, cupping her gently. Natalie gave a little moan and Daniel smiled at the effect even her moan and voice had on him. Slowly he ran his hands to her hips and pulled her down against him. Natalie gasped as she felt his erection against her and gently nipped his lip sensually.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, pulling the two out of their reserve. Daniel groaned at the interruption and as he was forced to sit up. Natalie pulled her self up hesitantly to answer. "Hello?" She asked, holding back giggles as Daniel kissed her neck from behind and leaving nibble marks before slowly moving up her neck to her ears. "Oh, hi Sam." Smiling and trying to hold back groans as Daniel ran his tongue along her ear, she ran her hands though Daniels hair. "Well, it is a little late to call...oh." She stopped and caught Daniels eye. "We're on our way."  
  
She hung up the phone and turned back to Daniel. "Martouf and the Tok'ra just gated in. They say they need to see me right away."  
  
Daniel frowned. "Martouf always needs to see you right away." He muttered.  
  
Natalie frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap. "Daniel, don't be jealous. This is just business."  
  
Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know." He muttered. "This is this the first time I've ever gotten to kiss or touch YOU....it's just..."  
  
"It sucks." Natalie stated frankly. "Every time I get a moment with you we get pulled apart or Isis wants out or something." She smirked somewhat evilly. "Ya know what doesn't suck?" Daniel shook his head and she smiled wider. "We live together. They can't keep us apart for long."  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, tightening his grip on her. "True..." he leaned forwards and kissed her, bathing in each other's taste and smell and tangling tongues for another few minutes before Daniel's beeper went off.  
  
"Crap." Daniel muttered, going to take it off his belt loop and look at it. "Oh fuck you Jack." He hissed at it.  
  
Natalie smiled and got of up from her position on Daniel's lap. "Shall I drive?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Too sweet, Daniel thought with a mental groan. "Yeah...I just have to umm...use the bath room for a minute...or two."  
  
Natalie turned around on the pretence of getting her jacket. "Alright." She said with a blush, not able to look at the bulge in his pants she knew she was responsible for.  
  
_Later,_ Isis told her with a smirk inside her head. 


	24. Wish her Well

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written in this so long but I have been insanely busy and on top of that had a huge writers block when it came to this story! I'll try to update more to make up for it. _  
_To all of you who have given me the encouraging reviews that you have I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Without you this story would be worthless to me and everyone else _

**Chapter 24: Wish Her Well**

"What!?"

Hammond sighed and looked over at his niece. "Chiefs orders Nattie."

Natalie gritted her teeth. "Screw the Commander and Chief. I quit!"

Hammond sighed. "Natalie, you have Isis inside of you. You can't just quit. It's not an option anymore." Hammond put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "It will just be a few months my dear. And it will be for the good of all of us."

Natalie turned to the window and looked out over the people bustling about in the gate room and control room. "I don't suppose it would make a difference if I told you Daniel and I were finally together." Her voice was hushed and calm, knowing where this would go and how long it was going to take for Daniel and the others to get there.

Hammond sighed and looked at her. "I'm afraid that it doesn't. Not to them anyway." He watched as his niece nodded, her hair falling darkly around her face. He knew that she would follow her duty. Even as a criminal she had known and done what she had to. This had more of a cause. This silly mission of knowledge ran deep within her and the well of her duty would not be easily dried.

* * *

"Nattie, You don't have to do this." Daniel watched in dismay as Natalie placed clothing into a duffel bag, her eyes never leaving what she was doing.

"I do Daniel. Its orders." Natalie looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She quickly turned her head back down to her task.

Daniel proceeded to begin taking cloths out of her bag as she placed them in, hoping to deter her with the simple gesture. "If this is about earlier we can forget about it."

Natalie stopped, taking the shirt out of his hands and putting it on the bed. "Why would you say that?" She asked gently, her voice calm and sweet.

Daniel looked down at her as she stepped closer to him. "If that's the reason why you're so ready to leave…." He took a deep breath, searching her youthful face. "I'm content just being your friend and partner."

Natalie sighed and reached up, touching his face. "I'm not. That is not the reason I am leaving. Danny, I don't have a choice. I'm a goddess, not a free woman." Sighing, she put her forehead to his. "I don't want to leave you Dan. But you know that I have to do what I must."

Daniel closed his eyes and kissed her forehead before returning it to hers. "I don't want you to either." He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Daniel hadn't come to the gate that day with the rest of the team to wish her well. She'd waited but he never came. Part of her was happy about it too. She knew that if the young man came and told her not to leave, she wouldn't despite her duties.

The other part sank at being so readily abandoned. She wanted him to have no pain but that did not mean that she didn't want the young scientist to not even miss her in the months she was gone.

She hugged Carter and Jack tightly before hugging her uncle as well. She bowed slightly to the Jaffa and then looked around the room with large green eyes. She tried to ignore the stinging in them as everyone looked on sadly at the leaving woman.

Sighing and then looking up, she looked at the wormhole in front of her as Martof stood beside her. "Are you ready?" The Tok'ra asked her.

Natalie looked at him the back at the people standing around the gate room to see her off. She looked back at him, holding the tears in her eyes. "Just one more moment." She said in a hushed whisper.

Daniel ran along the halls trying to find a quicker way to the gate room. How could he do this? How could he have thought he would be able to let her go without saying goodbye? What had possessed him to just sit there are the minute hand on his clock moved closer and closer to the hour of his departure?

Whatever it had been he cursed and hated it now. It was only a mission to learn how to control her powers and perhaps some day pretend to be a evil one. It's not like it was her choice. She had said it herself that night. She was a goddess not a free woman. Was he going to punish the both of them for that more then they already were? Running into the gate-room, he watched as the wormhole closed and the last sign of the girl disappeared for months to come.


	25. Stolen

Chapter 25

_Three months later:_

Natalie walked down the Tok'ra tunnels on a random planet. Stopping by the gate hidden within the tunnels she watched it spin. She pushed back the long black dress and watched, begging in her heart for it to be someone from the SGC. The gate closed as a Tok'ra team descended the platform. Sighing she turned and leaned against the wall.

Silly girl.muttered Isis in the back of her mind. Always missing that delicate Doctor and your human friends. He didn't even come to see you off that fateful day.

It doesn't matter.Natalie said starting to walk again.

Isis sighed at her host. It should. Martouf is a good man with much to offer you. He would not abandon you on the deck of a star gate.

Natalie nodded but then looked back at the gate. Even if he didn't have his reasons, which I'm sure he did, I miss home so dearly, Isis. How can I long for these people so much? Its not just Danny, but Uncle and Sam and Jack as well.

Isis smiled slightly in her head. They were your family, your only life line. You are a young human who needs such things regardless of how adult you have grown up as or your youthful and not as youthful experiences.

They still are my family.

Natalie turned away from the gate and began to walk back down the tunnels. Suddenly the ground shook with explosions. She gripped the walls and closed her eyes as rubble fell around her.

* * *

"Daniel!" Sam yelled as she ran down the hall past his office. "We've receiving a distress signal from the Tok'ra!"

The young Doctor tossed down his papers the moment he heard the title, Natalie's name coming to mind in an instant. He ran down the halls to the gate room as fast as he could, making it there faster then even Sam who was in front of him.

"What's going on?" Hammond bellowed as Martouf came through the gate.

The Tok'ra stumbled, holding his arm as if it was broken and limping hard. "They attack in Death Gliders. We don't know how they found us and we had no warning." He looked as more Tok'ra, injured and battered came through the gate. "They took the Princess." He said in fear looking at Daniel.

"The Princes?" Hammond asked.

"Isis." Martouf confessed, nearly choking on the name as Dr. Fraser examined his wounds.

"Natalie." Daniel breathed in sorrow and fear.


	26. Captured

_Sorry it took me so long to get this out to you guys. I've been getting ready for graduation and prom was just last weekend. I'll update as much as I can as I get ready to go off to college. In the mean time, here is the next chapter of Natalie's tale._

**CHAPTER 26**

This wasn't right, Natalie thought as she sat up. She was meant to be in a cold cell with a hard floor and the smell of steel and blood in her head. Instead she was laying on a soft bed in a long, white, Greek style dress. Sitting up she looked around the room in wonderment. It was a beautiful room indeed with soft furniture and plush décor. It was all white with the bed she had been laying on a platform in the center. She stepped to the ground in bare feet and padded her way to the door, the tile cool and hard as she moved across it.

No matter how plush and comfortable the room was she was still locked in, meaning she was still a prisoner of the Go'uald. She moved away from the door and over to a wall where there was a control panel.

/That one./ Isis whispered in her head. She stretched out her fingers and touched the glyph. A part of the wall slide up to reveal the cold darkness of space as they shot through it.

Lifting her chin up Natalie took a deep breath to calm herself. If they were on a planet there would have been a chance that the SGC knew and could find where she was. Like this they wouldn't even know where to start, if they knew that she was missing at all.

Spinning around she pushed a strand of hair from her face as the door, her finely made cell bars, opened and a man walked in.

He was quite beautiful with dark hair and a toga of white. His hair was a light sandy blond and his skin tanned over toned muscles. "I am Thoth." The man spook. His beauty was suddenly and totally destroyed by the voice of the enemy. "You are my guest Princess Isis."

Natalie raised her chin to him. "Guest can leave when they wish. I am Natalie and I know very well that I am you prisoner."

Thoth smiled and motioned for his guards to leave them. "You are very well spoken for a human Lady Natalie. Allow me to talk to your mistress."

Natalie narrowed her green eyes at him. "She doesn't want to talk to you." She paused and listened to Isis with a smirk on her face. "She's mad you got her outfit dirty."

Thoth smirked at this. "Indeed Mistress Isis has wit. I will wait for a little while to get the information I want from her. Prehaps you can help me in the mean time."

Natalie nearly snorted. "I don't think so."

"Give me a chance." Thoth said sitting on a chair and sinking slightly into the white fabric. "Tell me of the SGC and earth."

Natalie crossed her arms. "No."

Thoth clicked his tongue and poured a drink from a crystal pitcher on the table. "If you did not notice Mistress Natalie. I find you very attractive and am happy to keep you here, living like a queen, for as long as need be." He stood up and walk towards her, touching her hair. "I have yet to find a woman who does not think me attractive." He ran his hands through her curls. "I would keep you here. You would no longer have to fight or work for humanity." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to look at the stars out the window. "You could stay here and live like a princess."

Natalie looked out the window. "A cage is a cage if you're not allowed to leave it. This is no different then a cell."

"In time, dear girl, you will think differently." He took back up his drink and sipped at it for a moment. Natalie stood with her body at an angle watching her captor. "You and Isis will grow restless and one of you will tell me what it is I need to know. I have all the time in the world. Isis only has your life time. Will she sacrifice her legacy for the pitiful inhabitants of the SGC?"

"I will kill myself and her before that happens." Natalie vowed. "Not a soul on that planet will be betrayed by me."

He emptied the drink and looked at the bottle. "You really must try some of this. Finest in the galaxy it is." He smirked at her stone cold face. "In time we will see who gives in first."

"Why did you out me in here and not in the brig?" Natalie asked before he left the room.

Thoth turned to her and smiled almost charmingly. "I was the god of the Moon on your planet child. I appreciate beauty. It would be ashamed to lock something so fine in the brig."

Natalie sat down after he had left. This was going to a very long and annoying imprisonment.

* * *

A Month Later:

"It will be my birthday soon." Natalie told Thoth as they dined together, a habit that she had at first resisted too then saw no harm in.

"Really?" The Go'uald asked her. "And how many years will you have been alive?"

Natalie took a bite of her meal. "24 years old."

Thoth laughed slightly. "So young but with so much insight." He remarked. "And such stubbornness."

Natalie glanced up at him. "Well I do have a goddess in my head." She commented. She had still not wanted Isis to talk to the other man. There was just something that troubled her regarding Isis's need to make sure her line continued. She would not betray the SGC no matter what happened….even though nothing bad had happened to her yet. Still just being torn away from Sam, Jack, Uncle, Janet, and most of all Daniel was enough torture. She could not think of a worse time to be kidnapped but right after how she told Daniel her feelings. Cruel fate. Not to mention that just sitting in the lap of luxury was getting highly dull.

Thoth watched her thinking. "Would you like to know how a peaceful god like me survived so long?" He asked. She had asked this before and something inside of him was dying to make her love him or at least something so that he could have her.

Natalie looked up at him. "You are not a god and yes, I would like to know."

Thoth ignored her first part answer and took a sip of his drink. "I am pashainte. I wait and do not force or fight. As the others war I watch as one by one they whip each other out of existence."

Natalie nodded. "There is a flaw in you logic though."

Thoth smiled at her from the other end of the table. "Enlighten me young one."

Natalie took a deep breath. "Well, in the end the strongest of the warriors will be the only one left. It will be easy for him to destroy you."

Thoth smirked and raised his glass to her. "In that you are indeed right Lady Natalie. But then I will serve the strongest…." He took a long sip.

Natalie frowned. "It is not in the nature of the Gou'ald to serve another." She stated matter of factly.

"In this you are yet again correct my beauty." He said. "I will only serve him long enough to…stab him in the back so to speak."

/No honor amongst murders Natalie./ Isis muttered to her. /And no matter how charming and beautiful he is, he is still a murder./

/I know Isis. How can I forget. He's my captor trying to bait me into telling him what he wants to know. It wont work./

Natalie Let the silence linger for a while. Slowly they walked back towards her quarters. Thoth was really trying to work her over. He'd given her everything she desired, all but her freedom and wish to return to earth. She would never give him the gate address though.

She looked up at him after deep thought. "I desire some thing more Lord Thoth." He smiled, for she asked this every dinner they took together. "I desire a ship."

"And I desire information." He answered, taking a sip of his drink. "Information you do not seem to want to give up." He rose and walked over to her, standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm a pacaint Lord Natalie and I do love a challenge, but when the time comes that you become bored and I don't enjoy our little battles so much, you will find yourself in a very awkward position."

Natalie shivered a little bit at the threat, her mind bristling with the thoughts of the torment she and the being inside of her had seen. "Then it's a good thing I don't get boring fast." She told him, regaining her composure.


	27. Rescue me

Much awaited…..

Chapter 27

When Natalie had heard that a human had been captured and was being held in the brig her heart contracted. She knew what would happen to the poor creature and she knew that it would never give the information that could save his or her life. As seconds ticked on though an idea formed in her head.

Five months was too long to be on this ship, stuck to flatter and cater to Thoth's whims. He was insane and she knew that now. She had played along with his extravagant suppers that he had set up for the two of them, she being his only guest or his most favored one. Now that there was a chance to get out or at least get a message out though, she was going to stop playing around for the night and make it worthwhile.

The computer systems hadn't taken long for Natalie to figure out once she had made her way onto the ship and a few simple tricks were all she really needed to get out of her room undetected. She froze the screen to one of her sleeping and slipped out of the door in bare feet.

She stopped at the metallic sound of boots hitting the floor. She closed her eyes and listened, letting them pop open after a moment. The steps were uneven, as if the boots wearer wasn't exactly sure where he was going.

Slowly she peeked her head around and saw the weathered face of none other then her CO. "Jack!" She whispered.

The man looked over at her and stopped dead in his tracks. "Nattie?" He paused and blinked a few times. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Natalie waved him over so that they wouldn't be seen. He came over and she jumped up and hugged him tightly. "You don't know how good it is to see you Jack!" She exclaimed.

Jack patted the girl on the back, more then a little confused. "Well that's nice to hear Natalie." He paused. "But for real. What are you doing here?"

Natalie paused. "I'm not why you're hear?"

Jack shook his head. "Don't get me wrong babe. Most of the SGC has been looking for you for the past five months. But I'm here on a recon mission. New bad guy and all."

Natalie nodded deep in thought. "Well come on. We have to get you out of here."

Natalie looked up at him and shook her head. "No way Jack. There's no Star Gate on here and the docks are going to be infested with Jaffa." She stopped in thought. "I can get you out of here. Do you have the plans and everything for this boat?"

Jack made a face. "Kinda lost those when I got caught." He told her snapping his fingers. "So how's Isis?"

Natalie nodded, ignored the second question as they were pressed for time and glanced down the hall at an outlet. She checked for Jaffa and then looked at Jack. "Cover me and watch for them." She ran down the hall, holding up her white dress as she ran. Quickly she worked at downloading the information she needed for Jack to "trash" the ship off the computers. "The port is going to be guarded well since they know you're gone by now. I can distract them though from the consul in my room."

Jack looked at her, gun raised and at the ready. "You can do that?"

Natalie glanced at him with a smile. "Don't forget who you're talking to." She closed up the panel silently. "I've had the past five months to figure out these systems." She handed him the disk. "That will help you track the ship too. Go down the passage then make two lefts, one after another. Follow that hall until you get to the third door. That's where they hide the ships. I'll have the guards away in 20 minutes."

"What about you?" Jack asked.

Natalie looked at her CO and friend with a smile. How long had she prayed to see one of their faces? Now one of them was here by chance and her days here could be numbered. "Well, now that you, know where I am you Sam, Teal'c and Daniel have to come back and rescue me."

Jack nodded but called out to stop her as she turned to go. "Hey!" She turned back to him. "We all miss you."

Natalie smiled, the words warming her soul. "Then come and rescue me."

* * *

Jack stepped through the gate hours later. He stopped and looked back. Natalie had some how gotten at least half the jaffa out of the dock so that he could get to a ship, most likely by making some kind of computer alert for them. He had commandeered a ship and flown out of the ships disabled security field (again he was sure thanks to the girl.) and high tailed it to the closest planet with a star gate.

"Commander O'Neil." Hammonds voice came as he walked into the gate room along with the rest of SG-1. "We were starting to get worried."

"Yeah, well." Jack held out the disk with a shrug of his shoulders. "I ran into an old friend and you know how chatty they can be."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. Eight months of living in the dark had gotten to the monkey. He looked skinnier and didn't smile as much, preferring to just get the job done then go home.

Hammond nodded. "Briefing room in an hour."

"Sir." Jack stopped him and his voice went quieter for a moment. "I found Natalie."

The entire base lost sound.


	28. By Any Means

I'm on a roll now so keep reading and I'll keep posting!

Chapter 28: By Any Means

The search for Natalie had had a cut off ordered over a month ago. However, there was no way her uncle or Doctor Jackson were going to follow that order. Still they had been forced to be very secret about what they were doing. To avoid the attention on the base they had moved what little information they had over to General Hammond's private residence.

It was here they all sat around the coffee table. Sam, Teal'c, Jack, Janet, and George Hammond sipped coffee and beer as Jack told them what had happened for the third time. Daniel for his part hadn't said a word but was drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

"So she was just wandering around the hall ways of Thorth's ship?" Hammond asked.

"Sneaking. She was sneaking around the halls." Jack clarified for them as he took another shot of his beer. "And yes, she looked alright. In fact she was just as pretty as ever, the little devil."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And you're sure she was sneaking?" Jack nodded. "How are you so sure?"

Jack shrugged. "Ya know that look on your face when you're a teenager and come in past curfew? She had that one on."

"If you are concerned that another Goau'ld may have taken up residence in Lady Natalie," Teal'c told them. "That is very unlikely because of Isis." He paused and looked at Carter who still looked uneasy.

Jack starred at her. "You think that she may have flipped marks." He said stunned.

Carter's eyes widened. "Well think about what Apothos did to Teal'c's son. Is it that unlikely."

"Then she wouldn't have helped me escape." Jack protected.

"With the promise that you and the rest of us would come back and rescue her."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to be stuck, alone, unprotected, and serving Throth's every beck and call for another five months." Daniel said. It was the first time he had spoken since they had heard of his roommates resurfacing.

Hammond nodded. "When we take this ship down, your priority is to get Natalie out of there by whatever means necessary."

* * *

Natalie raised an eyebrow at Thorth and his Jaffa. "Marked?" She asked. "You want me to be marked?"

Throth grinned at her…or was it a smirk. "All of those under my control are marked. However, it would be a crime to ruin your beautiful face."

Unease settled into Natalie's stomach. "What are you going to do then?" She asked, standing up slowly, as if there was somewhere that she could run on the ship that he wouldn't find her. That is if she could get past his Jaffa, who were now advancing on her and holding her still. "I am not yours." She told him trying to back up as he stepped forward. She struggled wildly. "Nor am I under your control!" She yelled at him, still yanking her arms trying to get away from the Jaffa that held her still.

"I don't know how you did it but you got out of this room and helped the human escape." He cooed at her. "Tell me how you did it." He ran his fingers over her face and she held back a shiver of fear.

"When have I ever told you any thing." She hissed at him.

His eyes, dark and menacing widened at her. "You will learn to respect me child." He told her gripping her face. "May my mark speed your obedience to my power!" He opened her mouth and grabbed her tongue shoving a needle into it.

Natalie made a slight sound of pain and surprise but no tears were shed from the red-hot needle penetrating the muscle. When he was done she was dropped to the ground and he started to walk out. Sucking a small bit of saliva back into her mouth she looked up at the demon that stood before her. Fire erupted in her eyes. She knew that this was not meant to be a normal piercing, but a sign that would remind her of her place under him. She was starting to get the feeling that he wanted that in more ways then one.

All the same she would not let him think that he had broken her. "What gauge is this? I may want to buy a new bar bell sometime." She said venomously.

Throth stopped and looked back at her, his eyes burning. "You are lucky you are so valuable to me Lady Natalie. Lock her in here." He told the Jaffa. "Have two guard posted outside her door at all times. No one goes in and out but for me."

With that he left the room with the young woman still on the floor, her dress spread around her, staring at him with eyes so full of hate no human could have bared to look on them. Even the Jaffa, strong and proud looked away. Natalie looked at them with the same eyes. "You wait. Soon you will see who I really belong to." She told them, her voice strong, steady and so full of poison it should have frightened her that she was the one talking and not Isis.

* * *

"SG Teams 1, 5 and 7 you have a go. Proceed to the site from which you will commandeer the Goau'ld vessels then proceed to the ship. SG-1 will then break of on the recovery mission while the rest of you work to install the computer virus and take out as many of the enemy as you can."

"You heard the general!" Cornel O'neil told them "Let's move out."


	29. Things We Love

Hey everyone. If you like this, check out my newest SG-1 Story Sunless! Always happy to get reveiws.

WARNING RAPE.

**Chapter 29: The Things We Love**

The shipped rocked violantly, tossing Natalie back against the floor. She grabbed the post of her bed, pulling herself up to her feet again with a shudder of pain. That one had most definetly been from the inside of the ship.

She stood straight p aain after the rocking had stopped and sniffed the air. "C-4." She muttered to herself as much as to Isis. "I know that scent and that sound. Jack must be here...and Daniel."

/They must finally be attacking this ship./ Isis said in her mind with a sigh of relief.

Natalie moed to the spot where her makeshift computer station was set into the golden wall, a pile of wired that she had picked at so that she could make small but annoying malfunctions in the ship.She pulled back the golden panel and reached greedily for the wires. "I have to help them!"

/No/ Isis yelled the command into her mind and she pulled back in shock for a moment. /Above all you must protect us! If you die without children, the legacy that has lasted in your family for generations will be gone. My legacy will be destroyed with you/

"Yeah well," Natalies hands went back to the wires to continue her work. "If I stay here then your legacy will be dead too, cause I'm not having a baby with a jaffa or least of all with a gou'ald!"

Isis snickered at her. /You're on the way to not having children at all and ruining me, not to mention dying an old maid./

Natalie rolled her green eyes at the anceint beings insults. "We've had five months to argue about this. Can we talk about it later? I'm not going to leave them to fight and maybe die on their own! Not while I can do something about it." She jumped back with a slight yelp as the power cords shocked her. "What the hell?" She hissed rubbing her hands together to releive some of the sharp pain.

She spun around as the door slid open with a hiss much like hers and her capture walked in with glowing eyes, followed only by his first prime.

"How did they know where to find my ship?" His voice boomed across the room, filled with anger and not maddness for the first time since she had borded his vessel.

Natalie smirked at him. So had finally made the insanity stop so she could get a real reaction for once. "Your flight plan is easy to find and even easier to download." She took a step away from him as he took a threatening one forward, looking at her computer station...the mess of wires she had been able to pull and rig in the months that she had been under his seemingly watchful eye.

Still he grinned evilly, sencing her fear. "Leave us." He told his first prime. He watched the girl even as his slave bowed and walked out with glowing eyes. His attention fully on her and her young body he smirked. "Now," He took another few steps forward that she backed away from. That is until her back was pressed firmly against the wall and he was almost pressed just as closely to her. "You are going to tell me who is attcking this ship and how to destroy them."

Natalie narrowed her eyes at him. "You can't beat them. They're fighting for their freedom; something they love. They can't win when the're fighting for something that they love."

Throth grabbed her chin and forced it up to him, straining her neck and shoulders. "Then it's time to strip away something else that they love."

* * *

"Fire in the hole!" Jack yelled as a massive clump of C-4 took out a group of enemy Jaffa. 

Jack, Daneil, Sam and Teal'c stood in front of the other teams as they borded Thorth's ship. "Daniel, Teal'c. Go find Natalie. Carter, you're with me to blow the main of this thing back. Radio us when you've got her so we can blow thing joint. Last time I saw her she was fine and hopefully didn't get caught getting me out of here so she'll probably be able to walk out with you if all went well."

"Yes Sir." Carter said. Teal'c nodded and Daniel was already running down the hall way in long purposeful strides.

He had to find her now. This time they had a hint of where she was. For the last eight months he had only been able to look at pictures of her and even then it was almost to mch to know that she wasn't there. For the past five months since she had been reported missing his dreams had been haunted by her, her voice calling out his name for help. So many missions he had spent roaming the surfaces of the planets the visited, hopeing for a random hint that she had been there; tales of a beautiful stranger told be the in villagers, a small foot print, a peice of clothe from her Tok'ra clothes, her laptop, anything. Now all he wanted was to unlock one of these doors and see her face smiling at him; to feel her arms wrapping around him in a chaste hug.

"Daniel Jackson, we must be more careful." Teal'c said reaching his side. "We shall be no good to anyone if we are shot."

"No." Daniel said sternly, his mind realing with an unknown threat. He looked at his tall counterpart who was watching him questioningly. "Somethings happening to her Teal'c. I just know it. She's frightened."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him. "Then we should indeed hurry."

They both hid behind a bulkhead as a handsome young man, Gou'ald by the glowing eyes, stepped out of the room past the two Jaffa guarding it, buttoning up his shirt. Daniels eyes narrowed. There would be a good reason why two jaffa were guarding that room, and an even more horrid reason why a Gou'ald would be coming out of it so satisfied.

"I will take out the guards then guard the door while you recover Lady Natalie." Teal'c said after a long moment had past.

Daniel nodded and watched as the Jaffa zapped the two guards and they fell to the floor with a metallic thud, their weapons falling away uselessly. The two men ran to the door and Teal'c fell to his knee behind the two fallen warroirs in a defensive stance.

Daneil opened the door and froze, his heart dropping to the ground as hard as the weapons to the floor moments before. He felt as if he could never be happy again. "Teal'c," He said his voice quiet as he stepped slowly into the room. The bare leg falling over the edge of her bed the only visable part of her. The Jaffa looked back at him. "Whatever you do," He worked hard to make his voice work at all, it coming out raspy and fearful. "Don't come into this room."

The words chilled the jaffa to the bone. "Why? What has happened Daniel Jackson?"

Daniels eyes were locked on her bare leg and the trickle of blood running down the pale skin on the bed in the center of the room. "She wouldn't want you to see her like this..." Slowly he walked towards the center of the room, each step an effort to stay upright. He walked up the three steps of the platform to the bed even slower. "Please god no...no...no..." He whispared to himself as he went.

She was tied down by her wrists, bloddy from trying to struggle against her attacker, bloody from the bite marks (human) that in some places had broken skin they were so deep. The marks and small bruises littering her neck, breasts, stomach and the inside of her thighs. Her eyes were closed in mock sleep and her face was tossed to her side with a black mark like someone had punched her across her cheek bone, her mouth slightly agape and her hair thrown against the pillow. The sheets around her naked and bruised body had blood across them along with another liguid he didn't want to think about.

For a moment he thought she might be dead until her eyes opened slightly. "Don't pretend...to be...him...please...don't...'Just pretend I'm Daniel Jackson, just pretend...' You're not DANIEL!" She was gone again, passing back into the comfort of sleep and not the cold reality that had claimed her.

This throw Daniel out of his awe. He had pretended to be Daniel? Had said that it was him. Quickly, he cut the lines around her wrists, covered her body gentley with his jacket and lifted her into his arms. "It's going to be okay now Nattie. I'm here."

Teal'c was waiting for him outside the door. "It would seem that Jack O'Neil has distracted them from us." He said as he heard Daniels footsteps coming from the room. He looked back and starred at Natalie in the other mans arms, taking in the bruises and her undressed state. "It can't be..." He muttered.

Daniel nodded and held the body of the girl close to him, sheltering her face in his chest. "We're getting her home now Teal'c, and we're killing whoever gets in our way." He picked up his radio. "Jack, we have her."

"Right. Meet you back on the ship in 5." Came Jacks voice.

The Jaffa nodded and they proceeded down the hall. Too many Jaffa got in their path. Daniel didn't even have to lift his gun, though for the first time he took great pleasure when he did pull it out and shoot a Jaffa straight in the head, destroying him with a single blast and stepping over the body casually.

They got back to the cargo ship faster then the others and Daniel lay Natalie down across a bed-like surface.

"Get us out of here Teal'c!" Jack yelled shooting more Jaffa as the cargo ship doors shut.

They manuvered just out of the closing docking bay doors and skidded across the expance of space just in time to see one more ship leave the hanger doors.

The screen fluttered and an image of the man they had seen leaving the room they had found Natalie appeared on the screen. "Greetings. I am Throth and you have destroyed my ship. this displeases me."

"Ya think?" Jack said back. "Cause we were hoping that it down right would piss you off, that is if you lived through it."

Throth laughed. "It is alright. I have destoried something yu held dear and prehapes some of you," he looked at Daniel who he had seen on the security tapes of Natalies room, "as well."

Daniel gritted his teeth as he shimmered off the screen. He had of coarse meant Natalie. "Teal'c kill him."

"I am afraid I can not Daniel Jackson." the jaffa said. "Though nothing would give me greater pleasure, there are no weapons on these ships and he has past into hyperspace."

Sam looked at them. "What did he mean? Has he learned something from Natalie about earth?"

Daniel closed his eyes, trying to sum up all of his feelings. "That's not what he meant..."

Jack was starting to get very uneasy about the way his Jaffa team memeber and Daniel were acting. "Guys where is she?"

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at Jack and Sam. He was about to cry and they could all tell. Sam was close to tears as well though she didn't even know what was going on. The Archologist walked to the back of the ship and the others followed.

"Oh my god..." Sam muttered just seeing Natalies battered face. "Is she...?"

"No...he must have..." Daniel said looking the still girl up and down over and over again, his blue eyes twitching and unable to stay still. He looked at Jack who's eyes were focused to the girls.

Jack had never seen anything like this in anyone that he had known or loved. Jack had seen alot but seeing her like this, knowing that though she was strong, she couldn't defend herself against this sort of thing at the hands of a Gou'ald...not even a man but that, changed things. Then he rememebered how much younger she was then the rest of them. How she would be turning twenty four next month...

Sam had sat by her side now and peeled away Daniels jacket so only she could see the extent of the damage done to her best friend. "No, this can't be happening...it just..." The air force officer broke down crying and jack turned his face away and into his hands. Tears still going down her face leaving long lines of the fair white skin, Sam went to get the med kit. "She's still bleeding...if I don't stop it," He voice broke but she seemed determind to finish the sentence. "She'll never wake up."

Daniel looked at Sam, tears flowing freely now. "Knowing her, she's going to wish that she didn't."

_OKay this was a long and I think pretty good chapter. I hope that you all liked it and I hope that you reveiw! PLEASE REVIEW and thanks Kay 5 for all of them. I hope that you all watched the start of Season 9! Anyway let me know what you think. I hope this makes up for the last few short chapters..._


	30. Coming Home

_Happy 30th Chapter to this story. Wow I can't beleive it is going so long. I do want to thank a few people. First of all the team of SG1, writers, producers and the needless no name Jaffa that die every episode so that freaks like me can continue to write. Second the people that have kept reviewing this entire story and the people that are reading without reviewing (i'd still like if you did, cause thats how I know what stories to expand more on). You all are the reason for this. _

_So happy 30th Chapter Birthday Natalie! _

**Chapter 30: Coming Home**

"Don't touch me." Her voice said huskily as she lay still in the hospital bed.

Janet looked over at her face, the face that hadn't moved in the five days since Daniel and the rest of SG-1 had brought back her body, in utter surprise and releif. "Natalie...good to see that you're with us again."

Natalie didn't look at her, her green eyes looking empty and focused nothing but stareing at the ceiling in a dazed and haunted expression. "Don't touch me." She repeated, her body slightly trembling. She looked over at the needle in her arm. "Why are you hurting me more?"

Janet was so tempted to take her hand but Natalie pulled it away, yanking at the cord in her arm and wincing in pain. "We're trying to get you better Natalie. Please, we're not trying to hurt you. None of us would ever try and hurt you."

A tear ran down Natalie's cheek. Janet didn't know what to do. Out of all the stupid stunts Nattie had gotten hurt in, she had never cried, never even come close. "I'm so tired. I want to go back to sleep." Natalie nearly whispared, her lips chapped and dry like sand paper. She licked them, feeling the tongue ring. "Don't touch me anymore...I just want to sleep..."

"Please," Janet said, kneeling at the side of her bed in a mother like and begging fashion. "You've been sleeping for days now. Please try and stay awake." She pleaded. "Let me get your uncle, or Doctor Jackson. How about Sam? Sam, you and I can talk."

Natalie shook her head. "So tired...just want to sleep." With that her eyes flickered closed and her head fell to the side, away from her friend again.

* * *

"Report Doctor?" Hammond asked as he, Dr. Frasier and SG-1 sat around the conferance table in the breifing room. He looked tired and careworn, never having left the SGC since Natalie had been brought back.

Janet sighed and rubbed her temples. "She doesn't want to wake up." She said blandly.

Sam looked at Janet, as well as Jack, who had raised eyebrows. "Doesn't want to?" he asked.

"That's right." Janet said. "She's not in a comma and her wounds aren't infected at all and are healing well. She's not on any drugs that will make her want to sleep. She just plain does not want to wake up and face the world. She has no will to deal with it."

"Is there anything we can do?" Hammond asked, twineing his fingers in a nervous motion. He wouldn't have any of his people know it but, in reality, this was the only way to hide that his hands were, and had been, shaking for the past few days.

Janet shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You see it with girls sometimes. They have to get through it on their own alot. You can give them all of the therapy you want but in the end it's up to them to get through it. Their situation...isn't easy to overcome."

"She was raped." Daniel said sternly for the first time. "Why can't we just say it? You know it, I know it, obviosly she knows it!"

"Dr. Jackson please..." Hammond said, his voice strained.

"With all do respect sir, no." Daniel said standing up. "I know that she's your neice but you don't know her like I do. You don't have to go home to an empty apartment night after night and know that she should be in the room next to yours so that you can protect her! I didn't say goodbye to her, sir, because I was too angry that she was leaving. Then the next time I saw her, she was bleeding all over some strangers bed with her wrists tied down and bleeding like a gutted animal!" This was the first time what he had seen in that room was coming out in the open and it shook them all into a thick silence as he yelled. "I was going to wrap her in the sheets around her and not my jacket but they were covered in blood too! Throth didn't tell her to pretend it was you that was raping her! All I want to do is walk down there and hold her but she's too afraid to be touched! I love her and I can't even tell her and now that she doesn't have the will to wake up, much less live, I will never be able to kiss her like I only got to once!

"So, no, I will not be quite and I will say what happened to her and not pretend that it was something less because we weren't strong enough to protect her!" He leaned back into his chair and put his hands over his face before looking up and saying, "How is it that we, the best of the best, can protect the planet countless times but we can't stop whats happened to her in her life?"

There was a long silence around the room before Jack put his hand on Daniels trembling shoulder. The man looked up at him and Jack gripped his arm. "The same way I couldn't protect Charlie." He muttered. "The way Teal'c couldn't protect his wife, or Hammond couldn't protect Nattie's mother, Sam couldn't stop her fathers cancer and Janet couldn't save Cassie's parents...The way you couldn't proect Char'a."

All was silent.

* * *

"So, do you remember that promise that you made about coming up to the lake?" Jack said happily, leaning over Natalie as she sleeped. They had all decided that the best they could do was speak to her, trying to show her why she should wake up again. "Well, I caught something. Sam and you always used to tease me that there were no fish in my lake but now that there are you HAVE to come up so that I can teach you how to fish. Even if we don't have any fish, we can pack up a cooler of beer and just have a good few days laying in the sun. You're starting to look pale from all of this hospital shit." He paused. "Well, you got one thing right about staying in here. If you're asleep you don't have to eat the crappy food they dish out."

Sam pulled up a chair a few hours later. She looked at Natalie and tried to smile. "So you're birthday's soon. I know it's not a big one, I mean there's nothing better to do at 24, but a few of us wanted to throw you a party if you're..." She stopped for a moment. "Around." She gulpped, looking at the tube that was pushing nutraiants into the girls body. She looked up at her face. "Jack wants us to have it at the lake but I think tha I talked him out of it. You're making the rest of us feel old. I'm turning 29 and Daniels 32, god knows how old Teal'c is and Jack, well he's Jack. He'll always be a kid. I have to admit, maybe it would be fun if the five of us went up for a weekend at the lake. I mean, I dont think we'll catch anything. I think he made up the fish he caught and there really is nothing in that lake."

Teal'c sat by the girl and looked at her for a while without saying anything. He just sat by her for about twenty minutes before speaking. "You do not like being dirty Natalie Hammond. You should get up so that you can shower."

Janet looked at her over her charts before sitting down. "Cassie wanted to know what you were doing for your birthday. I told her adult things but she asked if she could come. What should I tell her?" She reseaved no reply.

Daniel paused at the door, watching Janets short words to her. He frowned as she waited for an answer that wouldn't come. Janet looked up and saw him, smiling sadly. Daniel walked into the room and pulled up the chair. "Thanks Janet." He said glancing at the doctor. She nodded and patted him on the shoulder, before leaving the room.

"Hey," He said looking at Natalie. She looked better then the last time he had carried her out of the ship. Slowly he lifted his hand and let it softly touch her cheek. His blue eyes drifted over the cords connected to her. "I know I'm meant to talk about happy things." He said looking down. "I know that I'm meant to make you want to wake up. And I'm going to make you want to...or one of the others will say something that will make you want to." he took a deep breathe. "If you wake up Natalie...I want you to show me your world cause I want to be able to protect you from it." He ran his fingers up her face to her hair, letting his fingers sink into the mass of brown. "I love you. Please come home?"

_Natalie leaned againstthe polished railingon the roof of their old pent house in the city. This was where she had grown up. In New York there wasn't enough room for gardens so her mother had made one on the roof. Nathen stood beside her, tossing a ball up and down in his left hand,watching the scene of her friends speaking to her. She could hear every word that they were saying and watched them with green eyes, from her spot in the abyss se had given herself to._

_Isis stood beside them looking like she had back in the days of Egypt but wearing modern clothes. Her long onyx, straight hair hung down the back of her black button up shirt (undown to an almost distasteful low) with her long bangs nearly hiding her brown eyes. She ignored the ball that Nathen tossed her way in hopes she would catch it and give him some sport,letting it past through her in a ghostly manner. _

_Nathen sighed in displeasure and walked back to Natalie, propping one foot up on the railing that she watched the scenes from. He glanced at his sister. "Are you getting bord yet?" He asked her with a frown and the stern look of an older brother though he was only several minutes older then her. "Cause you're not meant to be here." _

_Natalie looked at him in surprise then turned back to the scene of her uncle coming into the room and sitting down next to her body. "Of coarse I'm meant to behere. This is my home." She told him._

_Nathen looked at her with a sad smile. "Are you sure? Cause that," He gestured with one hand to the SGC. "Looks like your home." _

_Isis walked up to them, standing next to Nathen her long hair swinging in the breeze. In life Nathen had been strong, that hadn't changed in death. The goddess felt out of place but at the same time at peace with these twins. Even in death their greatest love was for each other making them linked over time and space; linked even over the plane of death. Her brother had murdered her. How could she understand such love? But through Natalie, she did finally. "Her home, is preventing what happened and the abandonment that she felt from happening to anyone else." _

_Nathen smiled the same smile Natalie had once wore when she was more innocent at her then looked at his sister. "You can't do that in your mind Nat. And trust me, you can't do it in death either." He took her hand. "It's time for you to suck it up and for you and Isis to go home." _

Hammond sat down next to his neice. "You look better then you did last night." He told her confessing that he had been there everynight, never leaving when he didn't have to. "If you didn't notice, Dr. Frasier said that the best we could do was talk to you and hope you can hear us. I'm not sure how, I'm no doctor." He paused. "I forgot what it was like not to have you here. Maybe I needed a reminder. I've never seen the absents of one person effect so many people. You seem to have bled into the walls here I suppose." He leaned closer to her.

"Look, I'm meant to say things that are going to make you happy Nattie, but I know thats not what you want to hear." He paused. "We're losing sight of things without you. Jacks taking more and more time off. Janets spending more time here instead of at home with Cassie. Sam is losing interest in things. Teal'c is thinking about going back to Chul'ac. Daniel has practically baricaded himself in his office...and I, well, I'm thinking of transfering." He sunk his head down. It was the first time that he had really said them all at once. Closing his eyes he sat there.

"Well, you're all just dumb." She a voice, husky from the time that she hadn't spoken. Hammonds head shot up in surprise to see her sitting slowly up and glancing at him with big green eyes. "Water?" She asked. Hammond quickly handed it to her. She sipped at it but nearly chocked, her throat not used to the sensation running down it anymore. She sat back. "You're all letting one person get in the way of the greater good..." She paused. "I guess I have no choice but to come back and show you all how its done."

The gerneral smiled and hugged her, greatful to whatever real god there was that he felt her arms hug him back for the first time in nearly 8 months.

* * *

Daniel sat at his desk under a pile of work he had practically invented to keep himself busy and away from the clinic. Squinting his eyes, he looked down at the pages brought back by SG-4.

"Danny?" At first he thought that he had imagined the voice and didn't even look up from his work. He'd done this often enough and he wasn't going to be fooled this time by his own hopes. "Daniel?" The voice came again.

He looked up and saw Natalie standing in his doorway, leaning on the frame with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She looked smaller and paler but it was most certainly her. He jumped up, instantly abandoning his work. "Nattie..." He breathed the name quitely.

Natalie looked down at the floor before she wet her lips and looked up at him again. "I'm ready to go home now."

_And here is the end of this adventure. But don't worry, this is not the last of Natalie. What will Throth do next? Will she and Daniel get together? And I see something happening in the future with her father. Is Natalie a murder? Can Daniel cope with her world...and worst of all, what will the team do to her for her first b-day with them? Sam and Jack caught? Stay tuned!_


	31. Trails of Recovery

**Hey everyone. I'm changing the format of these stories a little, doing parts and segments like the actual episodes. It's not really going to change anything but seperate the different parts and adventures of the story.**

**I want to thank:**

**Kay 05: Thank you for reviewing so much. I'm glad that you are enjoying Natalie and Daniels misadventures!**

**desperatedesiremaliciousintent: I'm glad that my updates have restored your happiness. I will try and update more often. Cant have you sad now can we:)**

Chapter 31: Trails of Recovery  
Coming Home: Part Two

Natalie sat silently on her bed with the door of her room closed as she had for the past few, longhours. Daniel was pacing around the apartment in thought. Dr. Frasier had told him to give the young woman space after her horrid past few months, a task that was becoming encreasingly difficult as the time passed. He had, after all waited to see her, to speak to her, to merely see her smile for a little over eight months now.

The drive home had been in silence with Daniel at the wheel of her jeep. He could tell that she wanted to drive but the good doctor had warned both her and Daniel against her having any physical activity short f standing up (She's told Daniel because she knew that Natalie would never follow the orders if she was left to her own devices). Instead, she sat in the passangers seat next to Daniel, clutching her bag protectivly to her as the cool night air flowed through the window she had opened. Daniel could only guess how long it had been since she had tasted fresh air.

Daniel sighed and dropped into the coach, breifly taking off his glasses and running his hands over his tiredface, then though his short hair. He glanced up slightly when he heard noises behind him of someone moving around.

Sure enough, Natalie was walking through the apartment, still wearing the cloths she had come home in. Sometimes she would stop and look at something, picking up a picture of them once and going through the frig without taking anything out to eat. She moved over and looked in his bedroom door, seeing that the bed was unmade as it had been for the months she had been gone. The magizens on the coffee table were the same ones that she had left there eight months ago...including a playboy she had left to tease him.

Daniel looked up at her, now standing in front of him, across the coffee tableas she looked at the dates on the papers. She looked from the paper to him. "Is that really what today is?" She asked, her voice soft from lack of use.

Daniel looked at her with a tinge of sadness in his eyes. She ignored it, looking back down on the paper. "Actually that's two weeks ago." He told her, watching as she winced.

Natalie looked at him again, moving to sit in one of the chairs. "It's been longer then I thought. On a ship time doesn't seem to pass. You just take peoples word forif it's day or night." She told him.

"Eight months and 5 days." He told her and she smiled slightly at him before looking quickly back down. It was the first smile he had gotten from her even if it was only half of one and he thanked whatever there was for it. "I hope I'm not dreaming." He said suddenly. She looked up at him with a questioning look. "I hope that you're really back."

Natalie tried to smile as hard as she could, tears swelling in her eyes for a reason she couldn't figure out. "I'm back Daniel. I promise. And I dont think I'll be working much for a while much less bounding off with the Tok'ra ever again."

Daniel took her hand in his leaning forward. "I wont let you." He told her softly. He felt her hand shaking and saw a spark of fear light her eyes as he touched her. Quickly he let her hand fall. "I..." He stopped himself, dropping the subject. "You should rest." He told her. "I bet its going to be nice to sleep in your own bed."

He left the room and closed his door, moments later banging his head on the wall. He couldn't even hold her hand, he releized. He tried to hold back the pain that this thought brought to him. Then he tried to block the picture of her naked and bloody body from his mind. He knew that if he went to sleep that this same picture would haunt his mind. It would not be the first time that he had images and nightmares of being in the room while it happened. His most trying nightmare involved him being her assaltent, most likely comeing from the idea that he had been the one that Throth had told her to pretend it was violating her.

Slowly he let his body slide down the wall, finally not being able to hold back silent tears. Why was it every woman he loved was taken from him?

Natalie nodded, surprised and unsettled even further by her reaction to Daniels touch. But she did not go to her bed. Right now she didn't want to move, her body shaking still from the momentary flash of Daniel looming over her in the place of Throth. She screamed at herself mentally that that wasn't what had happened at all and she was horrid to think it. Still the flash was all she needed to scare her wittless.

It ws there on the coach that she finally slept, this time not dreaming of her brother or Isis but falling into a dreamless black. She would have prefered a nightmare to the emptiness.


	32. Birthday Surprises

**Chapter 32: ****Birthday Surprise**

The next few days wnet by smoothly, though they were boring for the young woman, she not being allowed to return to work yet or even leave the apartment for longer then afew hours without Daniel or another member of the team to come with her. Since they were all at work though, she didn't get to leave nearly as often as she would have wished.

Walking around the apartment she finally decided on food with a sigh. The day after she had gone home, Daniel had gone shopping for probably the first time in his life. It was at least the first time that she had seen him do it in the time she had known him. Natalie was sure that the young, worried man had bought the entire stock when he got home. She reached into the freezer, passing the frozen hot dogs and hamburgers that Daniel had to know she would never eat and to the ice cream. She took it out and pulled a spoon (one of the maybe three that they had, though the other two were no where to been found) and sat made her way to the coach.

Along with all of the food, Daniel had gotten nearly every movie he could think of that she would like and some that he wasn't sure about. He had come home with two paper grocery bags. Natalie had sighed at this.

"More food Daniel? You know I can't eat that much." She had told him with a smile, getting up and taking one of the bags from his hands.

"No." Daniel told her, placing his bag down on the table with a thunk. "Movies. I dont want you to get bored while I'm at work." He kissed her forehead quick enough so that she didn't have a chance to get scared and started taking movies out of the bag.

Now Natalie started going through the movies again with a sigh. In all honesty, she wanted Daniel home more then she wanted to watch movies. While she was still a little frightened by the thoughts that passed through her mind, she couldn't deny that when Daniel was home she felt a certain messure of safeness that she didn't have when she sat in the apartment alone. Isis and she had been working through the fear that had first been present when she had gotten back to her home planet, the ancient goddess reminding her nearly constantly that it was in fact a Gou'ald that had assaulted her and not her dearest friend and would be lover. In fact, probably half of why Throth did what he had was because he wished to instill fear not only of him but of her own people into the girls heart, be it for his future plans of more demented reasons.

Pushing the thought of Throth coming back from the far reaches of the galaxy to take revenge on her for what she had done, she got up and put in a movie. She sunk back into the coach, breifly stretching and making a slight squeeking noise as she did so, before taking back up her bowl of chocolate ice cream and relaxing back into another day of bordem.

Her solitude, thankfully, didn't last very long and she had bearly passed into the end of the previews and copyright laws before there was a knock at the door. Getting up she cursed herself for not getting dressed that morning and still being in her pj's. She'd hadn't been expecting company and Daniel, not only would not have rung the door bell, but wasn't meant to be home for hours.

She got up and opened an anceint egyptian cabinet, taking out a very modern and very dangerous looking gun. She had stowed it there when she had first moved in. Snapping everything into place she opened the door slowly, pointing the gun out of it by her thigh.

"Jack, Sam! What are you guys doing here?" She lowered her gun and opened the door all the way.

"Apperantly getting shot." Sam said looking at the gun in her hand.

"Huh?" Natalie looked down at the gun in her hand. "Oh, sorry. Force of habit." She said with a slight blush. "Anyway," She gestured for them to sit down. "What can I do for you guys?"

"Actually," Jack put his feet up on the coffee table next to her abandon bowl of ice cream. "We're here to take you to your birthday party."

Natalie looked at him in awe. Was it November already? She looked down at a paper that Daniel had brought for her and the date did read that it was indeed November, or it had been several days ago. She looked up at Jack. "I'm not allowed to leave." she reminded him.

"Oh, really." Jack was smirking now. "What if I have a..." He made trumpet sounds and Natalie couldn't help but smile. "Doctors note!" He held the peice of paper out to her. "We have permission to take you up to my lake house for a nice relaxing weekend party. How does that sound?"

Natalie looked at Sam with a smile and then back at their CO. "Do I have to fish?" She asked.

Jack smiled at her. "Of coarse you do!"

Natalie felt a wave of affection wash over her for her team mates and for Jack O'neil sitting in front of her. "I couldn't think of a more happy birthday." She told them both.

"Well then you'd better go and get some cloths on and pack a weekend bag cause we're getting you out of here." He didn't have to tell the girl twice.

* * *

Natalie smiled as her uncles car, sunken low to the ground with supplies for the weekend, pulled up the rocky path to Jacks lake house, digging up a slight layer of dirt as it came along. She and Sam had already traded their military cloths for simpler cloths. The Major was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a jacket (there was meant to be snow soon) and Natalie couldn't help but smile as she caught Jack steeling glances at his beautiful second in command as he sat beside them in a fold out chair with his fishing rod in his hands. Teal'c sat next to the girl, idain style on the dock as the girls lay across the wood.

Daniel smiled as he climbed out of the car and helped George Hammond with the supplies. "Hey Jack. Want to give us some help here?" Daniel called over to him.

Jack grinned. "But I'm entertaining the girls." He called back over his shoulder.

Natalie got off the ground brushing herself off as a cold wind gusted. "I'll give the old men a hand." She told them with a slight smile on her pink lips.

Sam smiled, greatful that she seemed happy and for the first time since she had been back, alive again.

Jack looked at the girl too, having to tear his vision away from Carter for a long moment. "She looks like she's getting better." He said and both Sam and Teal'c nodded.

"I dont see how she would recover from something like that however." Teal'c said, watching as she walked along the path towards the car. HIs voice was calm but he knew the reaction that he had experanced when Daniel Jackson had carried her from that acursed room had been anything but his collected self.

Sam winced. "Let's not talk about it this weekend." She said, tilting her head to the side. "She seems to be happy and I dont want to ruin that."

The two other men nodded.

Daniel smiled as she walked up to them, trotting along the stone covered path with a slight smile graceing her face. It seemed that she was pushing what had happened to the back of her mind for now and Daniel couldn't tell if that was good or bad. All the same he smiled back. She was wearing a pair of hip hugger flare jeans and a navy sweater with a white tank top under it. Her curly hair was half back and her green eyes awake and alive again, though not sparking as much as he remembered them months ago.

She hugged her uncle and let him give her a kiss on the cheek before giving a quick hug to Daniel before stepping back. "What can I do?" She asked looking at the blankets and boxes in the car.

Daniel shook his head. "Oh no. You're the one who's birthday it is. You can sit back and let me take care of you."

Natalie pouted at him as her uncle went in with a box of food and a knowing smile on his face. "What if I want to help Danny?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

Daniel smiled and brushed a peice of hair off her shoulder. "Well then for once I'm not going to give you what you want." He smiled at her surprised face before picking up a box and carrying it into the cabin.

Sam walked up behind her with her hands in her pockets. "What was that about?" She asked as Natalie picked up a box dispite Daniels words.

Natalie looked a little confused. "I think we were flirting." She told Sam, shocked at herself for noticing it.

Sam rolled her eyes as she followed Natalies back into the house with another box. "Imagine that."


	33. Walk Ins

**NOTICE! I need and want a beta reader for this story. Mail me of your interested! Part time job. I have a life too and I just want someone to bounce my ideas off so that the story doesn't get bland. Must be a Stargate and Daniel Jackson fan.**

**Chapter 33: Walk Ins**

"Why so much food?" Sam asked as she and Natalie unpacked the boxes Daniel was still bringing in. "You'd think that we were having the whole SGC here."

Natalie's eyes shot up. "The whole SGC isn't coming is it?" She directed at Daniel, her voice sharp.

The young man smiled at her. Apperantly she just wanted peace to their friends for a weekend as much as he did. "No, this is it, sweetheart." He told her, leaning over her to place a can on a high shelf. He watched with a smile as she gave a sigh of releif. "The food is mostly because Jack and I are here." He told the girls.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah you guys do eat like teenage boys. It's amazing that you can still fit through the Stargate." She muttered, not moving as Daniel towered over her and looking up and him as if she'd just given him a great complement.

Sam laughed.

Daniel looked down at her. "Just cause you insult people with a smile on our face doesn't make it a complement. I should have thought you'd have learned that when you insulted the secretary of state." His voice wasn't harsh, just stating a simple fact.

Natalie put her hands on her slender hips stubbornly. "He offened us first." She said in a childlike tone. Daniel smiled and patted her cheek before putting the last can in the box on a high shelf and stepping out of the room with a glance back that the girls didn't notice.

Sam grinned at the way that Daniel and Natalie acted around each other. They seemed to be polar oppisates yet oddly right to bring the other back up. With the two more youthful memebers of SG-1 happy Sam had to consider her own situtation. Smiling at the recent developments and how they ran through her mind, making her feel stangely tinggly inside, she turned to Natalie with another grin before slipping out of the kitchen to find her CO as Daniel entered with the last box.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked glanceing at the door the blond had just left from. He set the cardboard box down next to Natalie on the counter as she slipped up to sit on it.

She shrugged at him as she helped unload the box. "Who knows. Did Jack help you with any of this?" She asked.

Daniel shook his head. "Nope, said he wanted to take a little walk in the woods." He told her. "And your uncle went to take care of the last paperwork of the weekend (hopefully)."

"Teal'c?" Natalie asked.

"Kal'nore-ing." Daniel told her. "Granted its not meant to be a verb in that way but..." he lifted his shoulders.

Natalie ran a peice of her own hair through her fingers, looking down at it to avoid his eyes. "And I guess that you have something to cataloge for a few hours." She said.

Daniel smiled and took the hair out of her slender finger tips, holding them in his from next to her. "No." He paused. It made the moment evern more dramatic then he had meant to. Yes, he was a hopeless romantic but Natalie wasn't. There was no point in making her blush...or was there? "My weekend is devoted totally and completely to you."

Natalie blushed, unsure what to say. "Thanks?" She said almost in a whispar a minute or so later.

Daniel nodded, his face serous yet calm. "You're welcome." He reached out and touched her face before wrapping his arms around her. "I"m so glad you're back." He muttered into her hair, holding her.

Natalie froze for a moment before relaxing, having to remember that it was Daniel with a jab in her mind from Isis. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back, burying her face in his chest. "I'm glad I'm back too." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"Hem." They both looked up as General Hammond stood in the door way. "Sorry to interupt." Was it just Daniel or was he looking rather...pink? "But I'm looking for Carter and Jack. Has anyone seen them?" He had turned his face away.

Daniel reluctantly let go of Natalie and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, general but no."

"Sam slipped away a few minutes ago." Natalie told him. "We can help you fond them."

The three headed outside, the generals face now back to a normal shade of colour. "Br." Natalie said rubbing her arms. "We're going to need our jackets soon."

Hammond glaced at the two younger people with a smile. "I'm sure Dr. Jackson would hve no problem keeping you warm." He joked, satisfied that his neice and the good doctor were blushing far more pink then he had been only moments before.

Natalie raised an eyebrow as she saw Teal'c coming out of a near by grouping of trees. His face was straight and his eyes locked on the house, like he was trying to ignore everything around him.

"Hey Teal'c." Daniel said as he approached them. "You alright?" He asked when Teal'c didn't alter his line of site from the cabin but stopping in front of them. The Jaffa didn't answer but starred straight ahead.

"Right." Natalie said after a minute of silence. "Have you seen Jack and Sam?" She asked, crossing her arms to keep out the cold of the evening approaching. Teal'c merely pointed to the forest and then continued his walking into the cabin, shutting the door tightly behind him. Natalie shrugged and exchanged looks with Daniel and her uncle before continuing.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Hammond asked as they walked down the forest path.

Daniel shrugged. "Who knows. If it were dangerous Teal'c wouldn't be going to the cabin though."

"Please," Natalie said with a roll of her big green eyes. "What would there be to be scared of out here? Mold spores?"

"Hey, dont joke about that..." Daniel told her casting his eyes down and wishing he had kept quite. It was hard to impress one of the best criminals in the USA when you had major allergy's and were a science nerd.

Natalie smiled at him. It wasn't teasing but sweet and rather...dare he say loving?"Oh yeah, you're allergic to everything. Sorry I forgot." She stopped dead in her tracks looking shocked for a long moment that hung in the air before crying, "Ah!"

Daniel and Hammond jumped and looked at where she was looking before giving gasps of surprise themselves.

**Beta please and many reviews!**


	34. Secret Victoria

**Much thanks and love to my new Beta reader Cookieempire who is already helping me out so much! I don't know how I got this far without you!**

**Chapter 34: Secret Victoria**

Jack and Sam sat on the coach like children being scolded. Outside snow had begun to fall and inside Daniel paced in front of them. "I hope you understand how serious this is you two." He told them in a father like voice.

General Hammond bit back a smile as he glanced at his niece, sitting in a chair across the room from him. She kept a stern face on and he had to admire her acting ability. Knowing his girl, she was cracking up inside.

Daniel continued his lecture. "You could be put on separate teams and pull the team apart. And poor Teal'c! He's probably never seen anything like that before! Did you think of that? Have you thought about the consequences of your actions?"

Teal'c looked at Daniel with a raised black eyebrow. "Daniel Jackson. Not only have I seen such things before, but have a son of my own. Therefore I have participated in such actions...and more."

Natalie got up from her seat and left the room for a moment, no longer able to keep a straight face at the mental image of the stern Jaffa "making out".

"Oh for crying out loud Daniel!" Jack interrupted. "We were just making out!"

Daniel ajusted his glasses and shoved his hand in his pocket. "What are your intentions?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Sam said in amazement.

Daniel looked at her. "I want to know what Jack's intentions are." He told her before turning back to Jack.

Hammond finally couldn't take anymore. "I think that I should be the one worried about what O'Neills actions are." He stood up and looked over the team. Natalie had finally returned, her face lined with hidden smiles and a thousand jokes she would probably taunt the two Air Force officers with later.

"Sir-" Jack started standing up to meet him.

"Stop and wait." Natalie whispered to him and Jack obeyed.

Hammond smiled at his niece. "Well, what I don't see I can't do anything about, can I?" He asked.

The room was silent for a long moment before Sam finally spoke up. "So what did you see...sir?" She asked, ringing her hands together.

Hammond looked at her blankly. "I didn't see anything Major. Should I have?"

"No sir." Jack said quickly and in his typical loud Jack fashion.

"Good." The General said, gathering up his coat and keys. "Well I have granddaughters to see and I'm sure you young people have a lot to do. I don't want to get stuck driving in the dark while it snows." He kissed Natalie on the cheek and smiled. "Happy Birthday Nattie." He told her.

The girl smiled. The rest of the group was still in a state of warranted shock and she thanked him and he left them. She looked back out at her friends who were still in the exact same place that she had turned her back on them in. Outside she heard the sound of her uncle's car pull away on the rocks which, were now covered with a slight layer of powdery snow. "Well, I think that that was one of the coolest things he's ever done." She said with a grin of pure delight.

"So what does that mean? What are we meant to do?" Sam asked.

Natalie smiled. "You know the term flying under the radar?"

"It's about to take on a whole new meaning." Jack finished for her.

* * *

The snow was coming down hard by the time that they had finished dinner. Fish, bought from the market of course. There were no fish in Jack's lake, Natalie was sure of it. Daniel and Natalie had volunteered to do the dishes, giving their friends some alone time, and Teal'c quickly joined them, not very much liking the idea of running into Jack and Sam's alone time again.

"You okay now Teal'c?" Natalie asked as she used the little hose on the sink to wash off a plate.

Teal'c looked at her. "I was disturbed." He said calmly, drying off a dish.

Natalie nodded, still sorry for him. "Yeah I should have known something was up when you came walking out of the woods looking pale."

Daniel hardly knew the words were coming out of his mouth. "Yeah a lot of things were up...AH!" He yelled as he was squirted by the hose across the face by warm water. "What was that for!"

Natalie held the thing up. "Did you hear what you just said?" She laughed, pretending she was going to get him again and he ducked away quickly though no water came at him.

"Yeah a lot of things were up...AH! OKay! Going on! Is that better?" He yelled with a laugh as she soaked him with water again.

"Much." She said, going back to the dishes with a laugh.

Daniel smirked and picked up the wash basin that some still-warm water was sitting in, waiting for use. Without thought, he dumped it over her head, soaking her from head to foot.

Natalie gasped. She looked up at him with fire storming in her eyes. "You are _so _dead Dr. Jackson." Teal'c wisely moved out of the way before Natalie got Daniel again with the hose. A water fight ensued. Natalie laughed as she found herself covered in soap suds and warm water.

Finally Daniel came at her one last time, slipped on a puddle of water and soap he had left behind not long before, and fell flat on his back.

Natalie ran over to him and sat on his stomach as he laughed at himself. Sam and Jack ran in and looked at the scene before them. Water was all over the floor and there in the middle of it Natalie was sitting on top of Daniel with a grin on her lips.

"What happened in here!" Sam asked.

Natalie patted Daniels chest as if to show her. It made a wet sound and she smiled even wider. "I bagged me a Daniel." She told her friend.

"Yes." Jack said. "We can see that. Now the question, is what do you intend to do with said Daniel?"

Natalie smiled as Daniel sat up, still sitting in his lap. "I haven't decided yet." She told him and Sam winked at her.

* * *

"So what did you get her?" Jack asked, once they had sent Natalie off to get into dry clothes for the night.

Daneil smiled. "Oh she's going to love it." He told Jack, excitement in his voice.

Jack smiled brightly. "What is it? Sexy underwear? Lace? Jewelry?" He asked.

Daniel shook his head. "It's called The Code Book by Simon Singh." He looked at Jack's blank face. "It's the history of cryptography."

Jack stared at the boy in amazement. It was suddenly obvious why he had to go to another planet to find a wife. "You are joking I hope." Daniel shook his head in a negative motion and Jack continued to stare. "CARTER!" He yelled.

Sam came in looking at them. "What is it sir?" She asked.

Daniel looked at the two of them. "You guys are together and you're still calling him sir."

Jack ignored him, much to his displeasure. "He got her a book." He told Sam throwing his hands to the side as if fed up.

Sam looked at Daniel. "And?" she asked Daniel. He gave her a questioning look. "And what else did you get her?" Daniel looked at the two of them, unsure of what to say. Sam frowned. "No way. TEAL'C!" She yelled.

Next the Jaffa walked in, looking confused. Daniel took off his glasses for a moment and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was getting to be a lot more then he had bargined for.

"Teal'c, give Daniel the nightgown that you and I got for Nattie." Sam told him.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Carter then at Daniel. "Did you forget to buy Natalie Hammond a gift Daniel Jackson?" He asked. "Perhaps you should have come with us to Secret Victoria."

"You got Natalie a present from Victoria Secret?" Daniel asked, imagining the big Jaffa prowling around Victoria Secret with Carter dragging him by the arm.

The Jaffa nodded, as if trying to block out a sore memory. "Indeed."


	35. My Gift

**Chapter 35: My Gift**

Natalie pulled her tank top over her head. Sleeping in a house with Jack, Sam and Teal'c she had resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't be able to sleep in Daniels clothes while she was up here. Instead, she wore a pair of rainbow striped pj pants and a black tank. Sighing, she checked the mirror in the bathroom. She looked at the now healing scars that ran across her body, checking to make sure that they were healing.

/Daniel doesn't mind them...why should you/ Isis asked in the back of her mind. The goddess had been very quite since the rape, occasionally raising the whisper that it was alright and that she was going to be alright in her ear.

She closed her eyes in pain as she remembered the feel of his lips and teeth. It hadn't been her first time with a man, far from it. She was after all, no angel. All the same...she opened her eyes and starred at her reflection. She had gotten even thinner...like she had been when she was on drugs every night and her hair had gotten longer, now going half way down her back, the curls in it falling more into waves as if it was as tired as she was. She put make up under her eyes, desperate to hide the dark circles.

"Hey Nattie!" It was Daniel's voice calling through the door. She turned. "You ready? We want to give you your presents!"

Natalie smiled, a lingering sadness still in her eyes. "Yeah I'm coming!" She called back. It could have been worse. Way back when she hadn't been working for the SGC she would have hid her birthday and celebrated it alone with a bottle of tequila and a rerunning tv show. Back then she wouldn't have had Daniel to support her in this hard time.

She stepped out of the bathroom and went down the narrow hall to the living room, her backpack swung over one of her shoulders. She dropped it on the couch. Everyone must be in the kitchen or retrieiving the presents from the main room where they had attempted to hide them. She smiled as she stared into the crackling fire in front of her, the heat of it warming her face. Some part of her wanted to reach out and touch the flames.

Daniel smiled as he watched her from the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes soft as he leaned on the door frame. Natalie turned, sensing him. She smiled lightly as she watched the light of the fire dance across his face and the muscles in his chest, caressing them and putting everything into soft focus. He was a beautiful, smart, sweet and kind man. What was more surprising about this combination was that he cared for her. She could see it in his sky blue eyes and hear it in his voice when he spoke.

Daniel looked at the girl, the fire light in her long hair wavy hair. He smiled slightly at the sight of her. She truly was beautiful. He smiled, remembering what it felt like to run his fingers through the dark hair as they kissed. Even after almost a year he could still taste her, still feel her brush up against him. He watched with a calm face as she smiled lightly at him after turning her head over her shoulder to look at him. He felt like an ant next to her beauty. Back when he had been ridiculed by those in his field he would have never imagined that a girl like her would look at him twice much less take interest in him. How life changed.

"Hey! You ready to have the best part of birthdays?" Jack exclaimed, walking past Daniel.

Natalie smiled at Jack, her trance looking at Daniel broken. "Yeah, what part is that? The cake?" Natalie asked as Jack plopped down on the coach in front of her.

"Fush. No." Jack said with a laugh. "Cake and presents." He told her. "But the Doc put you on that healing diet or whatever so we had to substitute the cake." He looked annoyed at this, like a child whose favorite toy had been taken.

Natalie sat down on the floor, one leg over another stretched in front of her. "Screw the diet." She muttered.

"Here's the Birthday pie!" Sam said coming in with a smile.

Jack smiled. "The doc said no birthday cake." He said with a smirk. "But she never mentioned any birthday pie." He took a piece from Carter and smiled.

Daniel sat across from her in an armchair. "If the Doctor doesn't think you should-"

"It's her birthday Daniel." Sam reminded him.

Natalie stuck her tongue out at Daniel. "Yeah, it's my birthday I can do whatever I want." She shoveled a large chunk of pie into her mouth.

Sam laughed as Teal'c looked at the pie. "This pie tastes...better then normal." He told them.

Daniel nodded. "That's cause it's from off base. Just have one piece Nattie, so Janet doesn't put us under house arrest." He pleaded with Natalie.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Like you'd mind being under house arrest with her." He muttered just loud enough for them to hear over the roaring of the snow outside.

"Why don't we move onto presents?" Sam asked, not prepared to stop a full-fledged, verbal sparing match. She picked up their presents from behind the coach and handed them to Natalie.

Natalie smiled. "Well, first I want to say something." She told them putting the four presents down next to her. "I just wanted to say that, umm...this is the best party (and one of the first) that I've ever had and that you guys are the best...family really I could ever hope for. I know I haven't been around much lately," she joked. "But I swear, you guys," She looked at Daniel who was watching her lovingly. "You're the best."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Thank you Natalie Hammond." He told her.

Sam hugged her. "We're glad you're back with us." She said giving the younger woman a little squeeze.

"Natalie." Jack said in a serious voice from the couch. "Welcome home."

Daniel said nothing. He didn't have to. He just smiled at her and that was all she needed. She could read what he didn't say in his face. _We'll have time later. _

Natalie smirked and noted that if she ever needed any cash, Daniel would be easy to beat at poker with that face. "Okay, now we can get to those presents." She said to divert her eyes from his piercing blue ones.

Daniel smiled at her and watched as she opened the first present from Jack with childish delight. It was a Playstation with a Navy Seal game. "Thought an Air Force one would be cliché." he told her. Natalie smiled. Sam had been her practical self and gotten her a gift certificate to American Eagle.

Next she went for Daniel's present in the pile. He watched as she looked at the card Sam had switched. "Something to broaden your knowledge and love." she read. Daniel winced. Oh, that was bad. He should have rephrased that. Suddenly he remembered what Teal'c had gotten her with the help of Sam and paled. He was so sleeping alone tonight.

Natalie opened the package and looked at the rather small piece of fabric. She raised one eyebrow at it. How had he gotten this idea...it was very not like him. Most of all since he liked her big T's. Right now he was blushing very bright red...almost as red as the silk she held in her hand.

"Very sexy Daniel." Sam said with a knowing grin.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Sam helped Teal'c pick it out...not that I'm blaming them. It's very...red...and..." He looked at Jack for help but none was given. "This was what I really got for you. They didn't think you'd like it." He handed her the present with the book in it.

Natalie smiled. She didn't even have to ask Daniel if he was lying. He normally talked himself into the truth. "Thanks Teal'c." She told the Jaffa. "I really don't have anywhere to wear it but oh well."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Would you not use such garments normally?" He asked.

Natalie smiled at him, blushing slightly. "Some people would." She told him. "Thanks."

She opened Daniels present and smiled at the cover. "My favorite! You remembered!" She flipped through the pages. "My old copy is kinda battered...you marked my favorite parts!" She squealed at Daniel in delight. She hugged him, practically falling into his lap. "How did you remember?"

Daniel hugged her back, savoring her warmth. "I remember what you tell me."

There was a moment of silence before Teal'c rose. "I shall be in Kel-nor-em until the morning in the kitchen." He told them. He bowed. "Happy Birthday Natalie Hammond."

"Yeah, I call the bed." Sam said standing up. She should have just wanted to give Natalie and Daniel some time together but instead she wanted Jack a little bit longer.

"I call left side." Jack said following her. He winked back at the two of them with a smile. "Don't stay up to late kids." He called over his shoulder.

Natalie laughed. "Same to you!" she called after them.

Daniel settled down across from her with a sigh of contentment. He watched her as she looked at the last box, spinning it in her hands with nimble fingers. "What's that?" He asked, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

Natalie gulped to herself as Isis snickered, looking at his stretched out body, his toned arms, his broad shoulders and his leanly muscled chest caressed by the fire light until the pj pants that hung loosely off his hips. Daniel watched, growing warmer than the fire as he saw her green eyes trail over him. He tried to distract himself, looking at the plain card.

"It's from the president." Natalie told him.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. "Wow. Moving up in the world."

Natalie laughed. "I know! He doesn't even like me."

Daniel was almost afraid to ask. "Why doesn't he like you?"

Natalie shrugged, shaking the plain box next to her ear. "Tie and I broke into the White House." She told him. "Took some as his clothes as proof we'd gotten in."

Daniel smiled at the thought. "Why?"

Natalie started to untie the plain ribbon. "Cause they said that it couldn't be broken into."

Daniel's smile spread across his face to a full out grin. "Yeah that sounds like you and Tie." He paused as she pulled out a card. "What is it?" He asked.

Natalie looked at the black writing. "To pay your country back." She read.

"New gun maybe?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Please...Every time I leave the base they make sure that I'm not packing. Afraid I'm going to shoot up a bank or something." She pulled the packaging from the box. "Oh my god." She dropped it to the ground.

Daniel watched, his eyes widening as the golden object fell to the ground with a clatter. They sat across from each other, looking at the weapon.

/Put it away Natalie./ Isis whispered into her head. /Put it away and don't look at it again./

Natalie nodded at the words of Isis in her mind, numbly. "Isis wants me to put it away." She told Daniel.

Daniel nodded, his eyes glued to the hand device. It shimmered in the dull light around them, separating them. "Yeah, I think I agree with her on that." He looked up at her. She was shaking, her hands unsteady as she reached for the object. "We'll talk to the general about it when we get back." He picked up the item himself and put it back in the box before closing it and putting it back with her things on the other side of the room.

Coming back, he sat down next to her with a softer smile. The President's gift was indeed disturbing, as was, in his mind, the thought that Natalie might be able to use it. All the same, he didn't want her to worry any more then she had in the past. Right now he was just happy to have the little beauty back.

"Hey," he put his arm around her shoulder and turned her chin up to look at him. "It's fine." He told her with a grin.

Natalie looked up at him in the firelight. The snow was coming down hard outside, promising a slippery drive home the next day and hopefully a good snowball fight along the way. But right now she sat in front of a warm fire, her body wrapped in Daniels protective arms. She leaned her head on his bare chest, the warmth of his skin and his scent clouding her senses and making her calm again. She wrapped both of her arms around him tightly, determined to stop her shaking.

Daniel sighed and slid a little closer to her so that he could wrap her fully in his arms. He looked at her face as she stopped shaking, recovering from the gift that they would have to confront the next day. He sat with her in his arms for a long time, stroking her lower back with his fingertips. He smiled as she sighed in contentment and nuzzled her head into the hollow of his neck. "Do you think...?" He stopped the question as he asked it, not wanting it to affect her.

Natalie looked up at him, her big green eyes huge in the light. "You can ask Danny." She told him. "I want you to ask." He shook his head and she frowned. "You know how I don't like people walking on egg shells for me."

Daniel smiled at her. Some things didn't change after all. "I know." He told her. "Will you be able to stay with the SGC...with all those reminders of ...what happened?" He asked, quietly.

Natalie considered for a moment. Right away she had wanted to say that she would, but then she remembered the trickle of fear that ran down her spine at the sight of the hand device. "Will you be able to look at me and not see...whatever it was you saw when you saved me?" She asked.

Daniel smiled. He thoughtfully pushed a long strand of hair from her eyes. "I already don't." He told her. His fingers wandered along her cheek and over her lips. He could still see what she had looked like that day; could still remember the exact feeling when he had seen her leg with a trail of blood running down it hanging off the bed. Still, it could never negate moments like this, where he held her in his arms.

Natalie smiled. "Then I'll be able to." She told him, confidence streaming from her voice.

Daniel smiled at her, his fingers still resting on her chin. "This is going to sound so bad when I say it." His fingers were making small circles on her cheek, his eyes distracted as they ran over her face and lips again and again.

Natalie found a stone settling in her stomach, nerves taking power over her. "What...?" She asked. His skin was soft and she suddenly knew how close they were and how her fingers were also touching his chest and the smooth skin under it. Still her eyes were focused on his blue ones, captivated and entranced.

Daniel didn't ask what he wanted. He ran his thumb over her lips before kissing her chastely. They sat there taking it no farther, but not pulling apart either. Amazingly it was Daniel that pulled away first, afraid that he was frightening her. He watched as her eyes remained closed for a long moment, long lashes settled over her cheeks. He couldn't help but smile, before leaning and kissing her on the forehead.

Natalie smiled and opened her eyes, complying as Daniel tugged her hand for her to lay down with him. Daniel smiled and pulled as blanket over them. Natalie ran her hand over Daniels arm and chest under the blanket, pulling away as he shivered.

"No." Daniel muttered taking her hands back in his and placing them where she had pulled away from. "I've missed your touch." He put his hands around her waist and pulled her so that their bodies were totally against each others'.

Natalie could feel his heart beating under her breasts and his legs tangle with hers. She smiled and rubbed up against him. Daniel surppressed a moan and fought to control himself. All he wanted to do was slide his hands under her pajamas and feel as much of her skin as he could. But he held back, content for the moment to have her in his arms.


	36. Chinese Food

Chapter 36:

Natalie shoved her mission clothes into her locker in the changing room and ran her fingers through her hair. She smiled at the normality of the last mission. Instead of people, gou'ald, it was just the team and relaxing as Daniel translated some ruins and took some photos as Jack rushed him.

She walked down the halls of the SGC with her brown corduroy blazer tossed over her shoulder. She grinned, knowing that the base had given up on her wearing dress code. She was sporting dark jeans and a black spaghetti stringed top that she had gotten with Sam's American Outfitters gift card. Her messenger bag was swung over her other shoulder containing her laptop, the book Daniel had gotten her and a file of code that needed translating.

She smiled at a young officer who watched her as she passed, her high top boots clanking on the stone floor. She opened the door to Daniel's office and sighed as she spotted the handsome young man sitting in the seat, face hidden by a book. She tossed the bag onto the desk so that he looked up from his book.

"You know," He said with a smirk. "This is my office. You have one too."

Natalie smiled as she sat in front of him on his desk. "I know but I like yours better."

/Only because he's in it./ Isis mentally added.

Natalie ignored the voice in her mind and crossed her legs in front of him. Daniel smiled and rested his hand on her knee, leaning back in his chair. "I like the way you look in here too." He told her in a geekish sort of way.

Natalie smiled as the phone rang and he picked it up. "May I please speak with Natalie Hammond." The voice on the other line said in an official sort of manner. Daniel raised an eyebrow and handed the phone to her with a shrug.

"Hammond." Natalie said. She waited a moment, listening to the male voice on the other end of the line. "I am aware thank you." She said coldly after a few moments. Daniel looked up from his papers again. It never ceased to amaze him how fast she could change from being his friend (or maybe more. He still wasn't sure where they stood after the slight kiss the weekend before) could go from childlike and sweet, to a cold hearted businesswoman. "If there's anything I can do." She told the man. She waited another moment. "Thank you." She hung up the phone and looked at it for a moment before turning to him with a smile. "So movies tonight?" She asked him.

Daniel frowned and sat up to look at her, practically pulling her off the desk and into his lap. "What was that about?" He asked, ignoring the question.

Natalie shook her head. "Its just some stupid business. Don't worry. I'll never get back into my old world. I'm being good. So we're on tonight?"

"And why would you like this world so much better to give up the old one entirely?" He asked her.

Natalie kissed him on the cheek before picking up her messenger bag to leave. "Because you're in this one." She told him.

Daniel smiled at her. "Yeah, tonight I'm all yours." He finally answered.

Natalie sauntered into General Hammond's office holding an armful of translations and a generic cup of coffee from the commissary. She took the earphones out from the cd she was listening to. "Here are those new codes and the cypher for the newest site you wanted." She said putting them in front of him on the deskwith a grin. "These are my own creation. I can out my name on it that no one will be able to crack these."

Hammond picked up the folder and glanced at it briefly. "Wonderful. Have a seat."

Natalie looked at him warily as she took the chair in front of his desk. Why was it that she was always in front of the head master when she was here? "Sup?" She asked trying to sound off hand.

George stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "Coffee?" he asked.

Natalie held up her mug. "Already covered."

"Refill?"

Natalie raised an eyebrow at him. "What's going on Uncle?"

Hammond sighed and returned to his seat. "So...I hear Brian is getting transferred today." he said as carefully as he could manage, his heart racing in his chest.

"Yeah I heard that too." Natalie said, looking at her hands as she twisted them in her lap. "To a lower security site for good behavior." She spat the words.

George watched her before asking, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Natalie looked up at him, her eyes strong and her jaw set. "No, this is my life now." She stood up. "And he has nothing to do with it. Am I dismissed? I have to go rent movies and pick up dinner for Daniel and I."

Hammond nodded. "Dismissed Natalie. And please try to be in uniform. You're going to distract some of the younger officers." She just smiled and walked out. He watched her slender back go, hoping that she was telling the truth. If not, Dr. Jackson would be sure to watch over her tonight.

Daniel lay on the couch with his eyes closed, his legs over the armrests. He smiled to himself as he heard the door open and keys drop on the table by the door. He sat up and looked at her as she walked in, hips swaying as she moved. Her hair was wet from the rain outside and he smiled at her resemblance to a wet kitten. She put a brown bag in front of him. Daniel sniffed the bag. "Chinese's tonight?" he asked pulling the cartons out of the bag.

Natalie nodded and held out the dvd's like cards. "I picked the food so you get the movie." She sat on the other side of the couch as he pulled a movie randomly out of the bunch.

Daniel grinned, looking at the Boogeyman. Maybe if he picked out a scary movie she'd cling onto his arm. But then again, he doubted that someone like Natalie would be able to be frightened by something as simple as a movie. He put the movie in and sat back down.

Natalie grinned at the movie choice and lay her head back on the armrest of the coach. "Did you ever notice how after 7th Heaven all of the older actors went bad?" she asked after the movie had been playing and they'd eaten a good measure of popcorn and long since devored the Chinese.

Daniel glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "You got to watch allot of day time tv didn't you?" he asked.

Natalie shrugged. "My job was more of a night shift kinda thing." She smiled as he handed her a pint of chunky monkey ice-cream. "You're going to make me fat." She muttered as he spoon fed her. She smiled at him. "Thanks for that."

Daniel sighed as the phone rang. "So I've been thinking about changing our number." He said before picking the phone up. "Hello."

"Doctor Jackson."

Daniel glanced at Natalie. "General Hammond sir." Natalie gave him a questioning look and he shrugged. "What can I do for you sir?"

He heard Hammond sigh and his chest tightened. This couldn't be good. "I need you to bring Natalie back to the base." Hammond told him solemnly.

Daniel looked at his watch. "Sir, it's past midnight."

"I know Doctor Jackson. Just bring her here please."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah."

George cleared his throat. "And don't let her have the keys. She's not going to like this." He added.

"...all right..." Daniel muttered looking at Natalie, who had turned back to the movie.

"And please don't tell her I said that."

Daniel was now completely baffled. "all right. We're on our way."

"And don't tell her that I'm looking for her."

Daniel hung up the phone and looked at Natalie. "We're needed back on base." He got up and grabbed her jacket, putting it around her shoulders in a gentleman like fashion.

Natalie glanced over her shoulder at him. "Why?" She pulled her hair out from under her jacket as Daniel pulled his more roughly over his shoulders.

Daniel shrugged. "He just said that he needed us. No specific reasons." He took his key's off the coffee table next to hers. "It's late. I'll drive."

Natalie stepped into her uncle's office to see Sam, Teal'c and Jack were already in the ready room. She instantly became nervous. Was it something wrong with the Tok'ra? Was Throth back? Had they found out she had sold the Presidents clothes on e-bay? Cause she could really get into trouble for that now that she thought about it in a rational sober state of mind.

Hammond came out of his office and looked at them. "Be seated." He told them, his eyes focused on Natalie.

Daniel sat next to Natalie, his nerves twitching at the sight of the others, still wearing their street clothes, meaning that they had been called into the mountain just was quickly as he and Natalie had been.

Natalie looked at her uncle closer than the other members of her team. There was a nerve twitching in his forehead and his neck. A clear sign that there was something very wrong. She folded her hands on the table and looked over Daniel's arms at Hammond.

Hammond cleared his throat and looked at her. "Natalie. I need you to be calm and rational about what I'm about to tell you. Can you do that?" His voice was on the verge of shaking, though he knew that no one noticed. It was, after all, his job to make sure that they didn't notice his unease. But this...this was personal.

Natalie raised an eyebrow at him. "That depends on what it is." She told him coldly.

Hammond nodded. "It's your father."


	37. Not Alone

This is a short chapter but please think of it as the calm before the storm.

Chapter 37:

Natalie stormed into the weapon storage room and picked up a pump rifle and a revolver and snapped a cartridge into it.

"Natalie?" Daniel yelled after her, running into the room. He watched as she ignored him and pushed the gun without ceremony into a black duffle bag. "Natalie!" He said again. This time she glanced over her shoulder at him. He paused at the look in her eyes. It was a cold kind of look, devoid of anything but the need for her vengeance. He glanced down at the note left at the sense before looking back at her. "Natalie what are you going to do?" He asked, half of him fearing the answer.

Natalie looked at Daniel as the rest of the team appeared behind him in the doorway. She held their gaze for a long moment before turning back to her packing. "The only thing I can do." She turned to them and tossed the duffle over her shoulder. "I'm going to hunt him down."

"Then what?" Jack asked her, entering the room and standing behind Daniel.

Natalie looked at him. "Whatever I have to do to stop him." She brushed past them.

_Not long before_

_General Hammond handed his niece a note over the table. "At 1700 hours today a white, unmarked vehicle ran an armored prison transfer vehicle off the road. By 1706 the passenger had disappeared leaving only that behind." _

_Natalie looked at the folded piece of paper before opening it. _Time to grow up Kitten. _It read in a taunting fashion._

_Natalie gritted her teeth at the handwriting. She looked up at her Uncle. "I guess it's time for me to go hunting for him again then?" She asked, standing up. Without waiting for an answer, she left to gather the things she was going to need to catch a murder. _

"You don't have to play his games." Sam said, following her down the halls.

Natalie sighed. "It's not a game to me. I have to find him or he's going to be playing with me for the rest of my life. No one is going to be able to find him but me."

"Let us help Natalie Hammond." Teal'c said. "Your emotional involvement with this human affects you."

Natalie turned sharply to them. "You've all seen evil. But none of that evil came from your own planet…you're own family. It's easy to blame evil on some far off entity. I don't have that luxury."

Daniel touched her arm as she turned to leave. He held her there for a long moment. "Guys can we have a minute."

Jack nodded. He looked at the bag that hung over Natalie's shoulder and the hard look in her eyes. Still, he knew that Daniel would be the only one who could talk to her right now. "Be careful." He muttered as the other three walked off.

Daniel turned back to Nattie, his hand still holding her arm tight. "You remember what happened last time I let you go without us." He asked her arms. "I'm not going to let that happen again." His eyes narrowed at the memory of Brian. "Most of all with him."

Natalie looked up at him. "I have to do this Daniel. Please don't ask me not to."

Daniel shook his head. "I'm not even going to try Nat. Just….take us with you."

Natalie looked down at his hands on her and felt a shiver run up her. Had she ever been this cared about that so many people cared about her enough to follow her into her fathers warped mind. "You're not going to like it." She told him.

Daniel smiled at her slightly. "Oh I already don't"


	38. Where We Come From

Warning: Drug use.

**Chapter 38: Where We Came From**

Tie smiled as he saw the upstairs door open and a small figure come through, cloaked in shadow. Natalie had always been a rather dark young woman when she got into one of her moods...and he knew that she had to be in one coming in at 4 in the morning.

He had just shut the after hours club down and was now lounging in the VIP room with several young women (How young he preferred not to think about, knowing that there was no way to be sure that their ids were indeed accurate) and a good eight ball of tweak, along with a hookah at his disposal. To see Natalie standing there was a welcomed surprise, however, he couldn't deny that at first he thought it was a sleep deprived and overworked hallucination.

Behind her stood the people that she had brought with her the time she had last visited on business. The younger man stood by her side, hovering protectively. The other man and woman were watching all around them in a sort of nervous fashion, as if saying something wrong would break the glass floor they walked on. The black man looked at his surroundings in a more curious manner.

"I need to talk to you." Natalie told him with a slight smirk, watching the two girls who looked at her darkly.

Tie smiled and leaned back, putting one arm around each of the girls and pushing the large mirror on the table over towards her with his foot. "Anything you need to say you can say in front of these charming young ladies Kitten."

The two girls giggled and glared at Natalie as if they had won some silent female battle. The brunette goddess crossed her arms and stared at him, ignoring the two adolescents. "Brian's gone."

Tie starred at her for a long moment, his dark eyes connecting with hers. "Okay girls." He muttered. "Time to go home." He stood up, pushing the two young women up with him and motioned to the door, taking a drag on his cigarette to calm his nerves.

Natalie waited until the other girls were gone from the room to uncross her arms and sit on the couch. The rest of SG-1 followed, eyeing the mirror and the white powder on it.

She leaned back on the couch as Tie sat in front of her on the table. He held out the straw and mirror to her. "To calm your nerves." He muttered.

Natalie breathed a sigh of thanks and took the line of meth, pretending the rest of her team wasn't in the room. She wished she had warned them though, as she felt Daniel wince and stiffen next to her. She exhaled, feeling a slight pressure taken off her shoulders and fireworks exploding in her brain.

Daniel watched her in utter perplexity, not being able to say anything. He had never really fully understood that if she were a thief in the underworld she would be involved in other unwholesome things. Solemnly he reminded himself that not only was she under stress but that this was the life she had lived before he had met her. It was all in the past.

"Tell me what happened." Tie asked her setting up a line and offering it to Daniel who quickly refused.

Daniel thanked god when Natalie refused the second line too.

Tie listened as Natalie related that him what General Hammond had told her about the wreck and the note that had been left there for her. He noted that as she told the story, her voice becoming more and more shaky with the implications of what this meant, the man Jackson put his hand over hers, a silent testimony that he was there.

"I want you to help us find him." Natalie told him. "You remember what he was like and you can help."

"Nat." Tie stood up and rubbed his face with his hands before taking a gulp of water. "You are better at this sort of bringing to justice thing. I mean, word has it that you're working with the air force now."

Natalie stood up, standing in front of him. "That's another reason I need you! You're still in touch with our old connections. I don't have that anymore." She opened her eyes up very wide to him. "Please, please, please?"

"Natalie!" Tie groaned. "You're putting me in a very difficult spot here baby."

"You and I both know," Natalie, said, quieter then before. "What will happen if Brian is allowed to wander and do what he likes. I personally can't let that happen. I will catch him, but I want your help. "

Tie nodded slowly. He looked at Daniel, Sam, Jack and Teal'c. "What do they know?" He asked.

Natalie looked at them, catching Daniel's eye. "We're friends." She told him. "They and Uncle wanted to do this with me. Some of them have met Brian. The rest have been briefed on it."

Tie grinned slightly. "You mean Uncle sent them to make sure you didn't go kung fu on anyone's ass."

"Something like that." Natalie told him. "So are you with me?"

Tie grinned. "Baby, you had me at hello." He quoted with his trademark playful grin.

Natalie slapped his arm. "Don't be lame." She laughed.

"I want to see if you've still got it though." Tie told her putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not going into battle with a wash-up."

"Oh, no doubt of that." Jack said. "If there's anything that Natalie can still do its kick ass."

"Natalie Hammond is a competent warrior." Teal's agreed.

Tie raised an eyebrow. "Let's see if she's still her scruffy self."

Natalie smiled as a waiter brought drinks up for them. She took a sip of it, sitting down again next to Daniel and crossing her legs. Tie smirked to himself as Jackson put his hand lightly on her knee. Maybe there was more going on here than the horrors that met the eye. After all, Natalie had always said that everyone had a story.

Natalie ran on the treadmill in the basement of Tie's house. Her ex partner stood not far away looking at _Entertainment Magazine_ and talking with a contact on his cell phone.

"Alright thanks man." Tie told him. "Yeah I'll let her know you said hey. Hit up the cell if you get anything else. Peace." He hung up and walked over to Natalie, pushing the button for the treadmill. "Baby. That was Rick."

"Which Rick?" Natalie asked.

"Rick, broke into the Ether Mansion with us Rick. Sold us those weapons Rick." Tie told her. "Anyway, he had a buyer about two days who didn't give a name but he had an laptop and an automatic rifle shipped to a warehouse not more then 30 kilometers from where Brian's van was found." He held up a piece of paper with the address on it. "It's the closest lead that we have."

Natalie turned off the machine. She took the bottle of water Tie offered. "You think we should check it out tonight?"

Tie shrugged. "We could go raving instead." Tie joked.

Natalie smirked. "I'll get Teal'c and Jack to go talk to the cops there tonight and the rest of us can go check out the warehouse."

"You really want to take the archeologist?" Tie asked as Natalie stepped behind a curtain to get dressed.

Natalie stuck her head out. "He looks small and well…. dorky, but he can hold his own and always comes through in a tight spot. Plus he's met Brian before."

Tie raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you trust him, I do too. It's your hunt." He pulled the chair up. "He looked shocked when you first came in."

Natalie stepped out wearing a tight pair of black pants and a white wife beater, her hair twisted up in a clip on top of her head. "He doesn't know everything about my past." 

Tie grinned. "The drugs?" He asked.

"Well now I guess he does." She muttered. 

"The drug running?"

"No."

"The you and me?"

"Nope."

"The mad hot sex?"

Natalie narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up."

Tie laughed.


	39. Playing With the Wolf

_I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself I'm not the desperate type. But you got me looking out. I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself I'm not the desperate type. Seeing those faces on the wall, trying to forget everything that isn't you. I'm not going home alone, cause I don't do to well on my own._

_Fall Out Boy_

_7 Minutes in Heaven_

Chapter 39: Playing with the Wolf

Daniel sat at the empty bar as the day wore on. He knew that Natalie must be making calls and checking with old contacts. All the same, he didn't like this arrangement. He took a sip of his coffee, turning his head as the door to the basement opened.

Natalie and Tie came out laughing. He smiled at the sight, glad that she was taking this in steps and not stressing out to a breaking point as they originally thought that she would.

"We may have something." Natalie said. "I'll go get Jack, Sam and Teal'c."

"I think that they're upstairs." Daniel told her.

Natalie climbed the metal spiral staircase. Daniel watched as she ascended it. He looked back to see Tie watching him with a smile that Daniel could only describe as disturbing.

Tie climbed behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Daniel declined a shot as Tie downed him. "So when did you two shag it out?" He asked as if it was a casual conversation topic.

"Excuse me?" Daniel exclaimed, nearly spitting out his coffee.

Tie grinned. "You and the Kitten there. I know enough about her to know when someone is infatuated with her. Hell, I was for a while. Well, was with the sex anyway." He watched as Daniels knuckles went white from making fists. Oh, Natalie had this one well.

"Okay gang!" Jack jumped down the stairs. "Let's get going!" He was obviously bored of waiting for Natalie to find a lead.

"Jack and Teal'c are going to go and see if they can find anything from the local cops." Natalie told them. She picked up a gun and shoved it under her black trench coat. She shoved some more ammunition into her belt.

Jack took some ammo from her as she handed it off to him. "The rest of you go with Nattie." He told them. "We'll rondaivo back here at 21 hundred."

"Yes Sir." Sam said, pulling on her coat.

Natalie pulled open the heavy doors to the warehouse, pushing it away with all her body weight. She looked at the boxes that were lying around the room, nameless and void. She instantly knew what had been in them and what her father had shipped here. It had to be an assortment of poppers, chargers, killers, sleepers and exploders…the exact same thing she would have done if she was on the run. She shook her head and walked farther in, senses alert for the man that had ruined her life.

Daniel pulled out his gun and Tie glanced at him and then at Natalie. "There's something very wrong here Nat." Tie called over to her. "I can smell blood in the air."

Natalie glanced over her shoulder at them as she pulled her own gun out. "I didn't think it was going to feel right." She muttered, glancing at Daniel before quickly looking away.

Daniel watched her move across the room, her feet echoing as they hit the floor. "What are we looking for?" He asked the rest of the group, looking into one of the empty boxes.

Natalie started to climb a set of stairs leading to the second level. "We won't know until we find it." She told him, secretly hoping to find the dead body of her father and her search to be over as quickly as it had begun.

"If we're lucky," Sam said. "Maybe he's still here hiding somewhere and this will be the end of our search."

Natalie looked down at her from the landing doubtfully. "I doubt it." She called to them. "He's teasing and testing me."

"Dick." Tie muttered, the word spit from his lips.

Natalie shook her head as she opened a heavy metal door, stepping inside. This room was dark and empty, the old shades broken but pulled down. She frowned as a feeling of nauseous nerves hit her. Taking her time to move forward, her boots stuck to the floor. She cringed, half afraid to look down. Slowly she looked down at the liquid as another drop fell from above her running down her cheek like a solemn tear of red.

"Daniel! Tie! Sam!" She yelled, keeping her voice from shaking.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, being the first up the stairs. He saw the blood on her face and his heart lepta in his chest. Where was her attacker? What had happened?

Tie looked at the girl he had known since childhood and then at the blood that she was standing in. She had her eyes shut as if she knew what she was going to see.

"Oh my god…" Sam said looking up.

Daniel looked up as well and felt his heart jump again. "Natalie come here." He gripped her arm and pulled her away from under the dripping.

Natalie followed his lead and looked up. She prayed that she wouldn't see what she knew hung limply from the ceiling. More then that she wished that she were surprised at what she saw.

Daniel looked above them in horror at the bodies dangling like strange puppets. "Who are they?" He asked. "Innocent victims?"

Tie put his hands over above his brow as if he was trying to block out sunlight. "I think they were the people guarding him." He said. "Judging by the uniforms."

Sam lowered her gun and looked at Natalie. "I guess he's not here anymore."

Natalie nodded and put her gun away. Slowly she pulled out a knife and looked at Tie tossing it to him. "Cut them down." She told him. "Let's see the damage."

"I think they're dead." Daniel said.

Tie looked at him then at the blood coating the floor. "Of course they're dead." He said as if Daniel's statement was the stupidest thing that he had ever heard. He began to climb up the ladder on the side of the room to the catwalk.

"Why do you want to see the damage?" Sam asked.

Tie motioned once he reached the catwalk for them to step back. With the sun at his back he looked like a dark angel of death. Smoothly he dragged his knife through the rope, watching as the bodies fell quickly to the ground with a gruesome wet thud sound.

Walking over to the bodies and pulling on a pair of black gloves, Natalie knelt down and turned one of them over. Daniel winced but Natalie looked calm, cold and impartial.

Still, her mind was a jumble of barley understandable thoughts; her worry and aggravation sitting at the forefront of her brain. She ran her hand over the back of the body, cutting her self on something sharp. "Glass." She muttered.

Sam knelt down next to her. "Why glass?" She asked.

Natalie stood up quickly and glanced at Daniel, the only person here besides Tie that knew what really had happened. "He's taunting her." Daniel muttered.

"Taunting?" Sam muttered.

"It's a game." Natalie said as Tie stood behind her with his arms crossed. She glanced at Tie. "Search them."

Tie nodded and began going through the pockets of the fallen men. Natalie got to her knees and opened the man in front of hers pocket. She pulled out a wallet and looked in it. She glanced at pictures of a family…his no doubt, before pulling out a note. It was her father of course.

_Run little kitten, the big bad wolf is here again. _

Natalie stood up and showed it to the others.

"What are we going to do?" Daniel asked.

Natalie looked at him with a sad face. "We're going to play."


	40. Good Guys

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that my chapters aren't coming as fast as they did over the summer. To be honest I've been juggling a lot what with my parents moving to Australia, me going off to college, having a job, being involved at the school, getting together with a long time friend as more…you know the drill. Still, I am trying to get chapters out even as I sit here waiting for my next class to start so don't think that I'm going to forget about Natalie and Daniels little drama. Thank you for your understanding.

Kisses and Hugs

Nymph

Chapter 40:

Natalie looked out over the city as she stood on the roof of Ties. Her hair was still wet from the long hot shower she had taken after getting back from the warehouse. She would never get used to death no matter how much she pretended that the reality of the end didn't bother her. Sometimes she wished that bodies would just disappear after someone died, like in the old Star Wars movies. She didn't like what was left behind. She had hated herself almost as much as her father as she stood under the water and scrubbed violently at her skin.

Closing her eyes she blocked out the image of the men her father had killed. She tried to ignore the scent of blood that still clung to her nose. There had been pictures in his wallet along with the taunting note left behind. She wondered if her father had done that on purpose. Were those his children? How old were they? Adopted? What was their mother like? How would she explain why their father hadn't come home from a routine prison transfer? Did she have a family to turn to? There were always so many questions surrounding death.

She opened her eyes again as she felt a hand on her back. It was Daniel. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "You alright?" He asked.

Natalie nodded and leaned her head back on his chest. "I'll be fine as soon as we catch him." She muttered.

Daniel nodded. "We will." He promised her. "And then we can go home and be just like we have been."

Natalie smiled slightly, the image of death briefly shadowed by the view of laying on the couch watching old movies and half eaten cartons of Chinese food.

Daniel smiled as he felt her arms tighten around his. "Remember." He told her. "No matter how hopeless things seem they always seem to work out for us don't they?"

Natalie smiled, unable to deny this. "Why do you think that is?" she asked with a little laugh.

Daniel shrugged. "We're the good guys."

Natalie laughed at this. "You guys are the good guys." She told him with a smile. "I'm just the bad girl that gets you into trouble."

Daniel kissed her forehead and sent a shiver down her spine. "And we love you for it."

Natalie looked at the note for the eight time that day. She hated waiting on her father's next "clue" days later. All the same she knew that the waiting was yet another part of his twisted game. It was giving him the power, making her wait on him, making her chase him against her will. But this time she was not alone. This time he couldn't drive her to the brink of insanity. Her mind was clear as it had ever been from being sober for so long and her friends were there for her. Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Tie and Daniel were all she could hope for in the next few weeks.


	41. Daddy Part 2

Chapter 41: Daddy

She leaned back with her hands behind her head and sighed. Sam put down a cup of coffee in front of her sat down at the table. "You okay?" She asked taking a sip of her own drink.

Natalie nodded. "I'm just sick of mind games. This is how crazies control people."

Sam smirked at her. "Then we're lucky General Hammond didn't send a shrink along with us."

Natalie laughed. "Yeah, Jack would have loved that." The thought genuinely brought laughter to her mind.

There was a long silence before Sam looked up and her again. "The memories must be…difficult." She prodded.

Natalie nodded calmly. "But then again this is what I grew up with. The games are nothing new." She looked down at her hands. "This was my life Sammy."

"I prefer scrabble." Jack said from behind them. He stuck his hands in his pockets and sat down with them. He put his hands behind his head. "Let's play a real game or something. I'm bored."

Natalie glanced at Sam who smiled. "Has anyone seen Daniel?" She asked standing up.

Sam pulled her blue eyes away from Jack for a moment to look at Natalie. "I think he's working out." She told her, pointing to the stairs that led to the work out room in the basement.

"Thanks." Natalie walked away, leaving Jack and Sam alone for a little while. It was hard to get any time apart since they were confined in Ties club and she knew that she wanted some time alone with her roommate just as much as Jack and Sam wanted some time with each other. Since Tie was out getting food and Teal'c was Kelnoriming in the loft it was the only time she knew that they could be apart for a while.

She walked down the steps hearing the sound of fists hitting the punching bag. She smiled as she reached the bottom. Daniel was wearing a tank top, going at the punching bag fisely. He kept going without noticing her so she leaned against the railing with a grin. He grunted as he hit the bag over and over.

"Wow." Her voice started him and he stopped, turning slightly to look at his silent spectator. He watched as her long legs took the last step down. "What did he ever do to you?" She asked jokingly, her voice somewhat strained.

Daniel glanced at the punching bag. "It was there." He told her with a lop sided grin. He stopped the bag from swinging and picked up a towel. He pulled the gauze that was covering his knuckles off. Walking up to her, he wrapped his arms along her neck in a casual way.

Natalie smiled and rested her hands on his forearms. "Well I can only hope that you're aggressive when we really have to kick some ass." She said.

Daniel looked down at her and smiled slightly, his face becoming more relaxed and soft. He took one hand and ran it through her hair. "I will be." He leaned down slightly and kissed her forehead, the gesture not overly romantic but caring none the less. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and closed his eyes.

Natalie woke up to the touch of wind on her skin. She sat up slowly in bed looking at the open door. Pushing the sheets off her she watched to make sure Sam wasn't waking up. Slowly she pulled her gun off of the bedside table. Closing the door behind her she padded down the hall in her green, silk pajamas. Her long curls fell around her face as she moved, going into the kitchen and seeing no one. She spun as she heard a door close loudly. She raised her gun.

Sam heard a door slam and sat up straight in her bed, the sheets falling to the floor. She sighed. She rubbed her face with her hands before glancing over to Natalie's bed only to see it empty. She jumped up and ran for the boy's room.

Natalie stepped to the door that someone had left open causously. She stepped door the stairs listening as they squeaked slightly. She held the gun out in front of her and continued. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the punching bag swinging and gritted her teeth.

"Tie?" she called out. There was no answer. She stopped the punching bag from swinging with her gun still held out.

"A basement. I thought it would be fitting."

Natalie looked at the man that stood with his back to her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shot you right now." She held her gun to the back of his head.

The man glanced over his shoulder and scoffed slightly. "You wouldn't kill an innocent man."

Natalie held the gun tighter in her hand, sweat starting to form on her hands. "You are not innocent father." She said through gritted teeth.

He shrugged and held his hands up, showing that he did not have a gun. "I am right now. I didn't hurt anyone in the house." He smirked. Natalie couldn't see it but she was sure that he was. "I could have."

Natalie looked at him through the darkness. "Shut up." She told him. "Get on your knees."

He snickered but did what she said, lowering himself to his knees. "That's what I said to your mother…. right before I killed her."

Natalie's finger tightened around the trigger slightly just before the lights turned on and she could hear feet coming down the stairs. She didn't dare take her eyes off of her prisoner.

"Natalie." It was Daniel's voice. "Put the gun down."

"Back off Daniel." That was Ties voice. "The bastard deserves whatever she gives him. Most of all if it's a bullet in the brain."

Sam, Jack and Teal'c looked on, unsure of how to proceed. They watched as Tie was the only one that would dare step to Natalie's side at this point. "Why did you come here Brian?" he asked, looking at the man with hatred.

Natalie's father laughed slightly and the SG team couldn't help the disgust that flooded through them. "To see my daughter again. Show her what it's like to be me."

Natalie wet her lips. She had him at the tip of her gun, kneeling before her just like the report said her mother and brother had been. She wasn't sure how long this had been going on anymore, time stopping.

Tie sneered. "You deserve to die." He spat at him.

"Don't do it Natalie." Daniel said stepping slightly up behind her.

"She can't." Her father told him. "She'll never be able to. She's got Georges stomach. Not mine. Even though she's mine." He spat.

"Let's take him back to General Hammond." Jack said turning his back.

Natalie looked at her father as he turned around slowly to face her. His eyes were green, like hers. She pulled the trigger. His body fell to the floor, the gun shot wound in his head looking like he had just been in an excursion, and he had been. "You got what you wanted daddy." She put the gun down and began to walk away. "I'm just like you."


	42. A NOTE

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! Wow I was so surprised when I already and two more reviews on here, what with the last chapter taking so long to get up and everything.

I just wanted to assure you all that Daniel and Natalie are not going away. I have a time line ready to go with the next journey and set that it going to be coming up. No worries Christy and Soccer- Bitch.

Well back to these next chapters. I think that you all will enjoy what I have in store for the next chapter. **Wink**

Always,

Erika


	43. I'll know

Warning: Finally they get together. Dirty.

Chapter 42: I'll know

Natalie sat in Daniel and her living room, her body sinking into the couch and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She starred at the silent television with contaminating eyes. Daniel watched her from the bedroom door with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hammond had made it a point on saying that Brian's death was in self-defense. He had in fact, been so convincing that Daniel was almost certain that he believed it himself. They had gotten back from the meeting and briefing about it the night before and Natalie had been silent the entire time since. In fact she had not spoken at all unless called upon at the review since she had shoot Brian. Nor had she moved from her place on the couch.

Daniel sighed and walked over to sit next to her. He took the cocoa mug from her hand and set it on the table. Natalie looked over at him and smiled slightly. This surprised Daniel a little but it did please him to see her coherent. He had almost expected her to be cold and killer like when he first talked to her.

She looked over his face before taking her hand and running it over his cheek lightly. "I had to do it Daniel." She told him. "I had to end it for all of my family. It wasn't Isis, it was me. I killed him." She voice was shaky now. "I'm a murderer."

"No, no." Daniel took her hand in his. "You're not a killer. He killed your mother and brother Natalie. He's the murderer." He paused and kissed her hand. "If you had let him live he would have played with you until the day you died."

Natalie pushed her lips together and looked at their hands, fingers intertwined and warm. "I know… it was the wrong thing to do, but it was the only thing I could do."

"Come here." Daniel grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, taking into his arms and hugging her tightly.

Natalie looked up at him with a good bit of shock in her bright eyes. "I thought that you'd hate me."

Daniel closed his eyes before looking down at her. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "No… I mean don't get me wrong. Killing people is a bad, BAD thing." Nattie laughed a little. It was one of those sad laughs. She leaned back and pushed a strand of curly hair from her face. He took the hair and rubbed it between his fingers with a slight smile. Natalie looked up at him, leaning into his hand. Daniel leaned in slightly and kissed her slowly, a real kiss, not one of those kisses on the forehead like he always did.

It took Natalie a moment to respond, surprise and heat flooding through the veins that had been frozen since she heard her father was free. She smiled as he broke away from her for a moment.

Daniel ran his fingers through her hair and she felt a tingle run down her spine. "If you were evil could I kiss you like that?" He asked.

Natalie parted her lips slightly, taking a sharp breath. "I don't know," she leaned up to him and touched his jaw line, running her fingers along the chiseled line. "Why don't you prove it again?"

Daniel smiled at her and quickly snatched her lips in his. This time Natalie responded, gripping his shirt collar in her fingers. Daniel's hand slid around her waist, arching her small body into his and kissing her feverishly as the tension increased. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and felt her gasp.

Natalie took a deep breath as she felt his hands glide over her body. "I think you proved your point." She gasped as he kissed her neck.

Daniel pulled her even tighter against him and felt a slight growl emerge from his throat. "I'll decide when I've fully proved my point." He kissed her again, silencing her. He pulled her to straddle him and smiled as she gave in to the wave of sensation that flooded over both of them. He groaned as he felt her hips press down on his erection and her teeth nibble at his lips.

Natalie heard a slight ringing in her ear before her mind was pulled far away enough to know that it was the phone ringing. She let out an angry groan. Daniel pulled away, still holding her down on top of him, hands firmly placed on her hips. He glared and the phone as Natalie reached for it. His hand got to it first and yanked the cord from the wall. Natalie felt her heart stop for a moment at the take control action. Daniel looked up at her, eyes a blaze. "Not this time." He muttered, voice husky with want. He picked her up and smiled as he felt her legs wrap around his waist to stop herself from falling off his body.

"Door." She muttered against his lips. He pulled away and glanced at the front door. "They always open the door." She reminded him.

Daniel considered this and nodded. He groaned as she made it harder and harder for him to walk over to the door by nipping at his neck and gripping his skin with her nails. He snapped the lock shut and kissed her passionately again carrying her towards his room.

Nattie woke up and yawned. She felt a warm arm draped over her naked waist and smiled as she felt Daniel stir behind her, pulling her tightly against his naked body. She smiled wider and stretched against him. She heard him groan slightly in her ear at the friction.

"I thought you might be up." She muttered as his arms tightened around her.

Daniel nodded into her hair. "Best wake up I've had in a long time." He ran his fingers up and down her side, retaking in the curves that he had the night before. He leaned next to her and kissed her neck tenderly, smiling as he felt her fingers lace with his.

She rolled over and smiled at his blue eyes, leaning up on one elbow and looking over him under the sheets. He laughed as she pulled up the sheets to cover her chest. "I've seen it…more than seen it actually." He reminded her pulling her on top of him. Natalie smiled down at him and bent down to kiss him. She felt her body tingle as he forcefully pulled her down to him, their bodies pushing against each other's again. Daniel grinned against her lips and ran his fingers against her cheeks.

Natalie growled angrily as she heard her cell phone vibrating from the floor. Daniel gripped her thighs to make sure she stayed put. "Leave it." He told her running his fingers up the inside of her legs.

Natalie closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of her phone to avoid falling back on top of Daniel. She reached over and tried to grabbed her phone, making a small noise as she felt Daniels growing erection pressing against her. She crawled out of the bed to retrieve the phone from her discarded jeans. "Hello?" She turned her back to Daniel who smiled, starring intently at her lean body with more than a little lust and satisfaction. "Hey uncle…"

She turned her head back to face him as he reached over the bed to grab his glasses. "Need to be able to see you clearly." He joked.

Natalie pursed her lips at him the thought of his on them again sending a wave of lust through her. She grabbed the sheet and yanked it off him to wrap around herself. "No Uncle. That wasn't him; it was just my clock radio."

Daniel grinned at this and pulled himself so that he was sitting on the side of the bed, pulling her by the sheet clad hips in between his legs.

Nattie bit her lip to keep from making an incriminating noises. "Nope. Haven't seen him this morning." She leaned her head down against his shoulder as his hands pulled slightly at the fabric. "I'll let him know…. No, no one is here uncle….really…believe me….no don't come over…."

Daniel grabbed the phone from her hand. "General. Yeah I was in the bath room. I'm helping Natalie relax. Scrabble or something right." He hung up the phone as the general did and finally got her to drop the sheets and smirked. "Better?"

Natalie looked down at him and nodded dumbly. Placing her hands on his shoulder as he ran them up her sides again. Daniel pulling her back onto the crumpled bed again rolling on top of her so that she wouldn't get up again. Natalie had no intention of fighting right now and instead she reached up and ran her fingers over his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead, relishing the feel of her tiny body under him.

Natalie's green eyes starred intently back up at him. "I hate to be the baby here but what are we doing Daniel?" She asked him slightly.

Daniel raised his eyebrow at her in a typical fashion. "I think the grown up's call it sex." He informed her.

"Oh I've got that part." Natalie assured him. "I mean…"

Danile ran a hand through her hair. "I know what you mean." He assured her. "And honestly, that's sorta partly your call. I don't think its hard to tell where I stand." He winced at the bad pun.

"They'll separate us." Natalie muttered running her fingers along him skin feeling the sexual tension still between them. "But this…you're not something that I want to give up either."

"So we have two options here. The team or us." Daniel said looking down at the small bruise he had left on her collarbone. "I'm suddenly remembering why the two of us didn't want to go military." He didn't want to leave the team or her either and he knew that if she were the one to leave the life that she was accustom too was one that he knew would separate them.

Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck. "There is a third option but you're not going to like it."

Daniel licked his lips and Natalie felt a chill go up her spine. She had thought she had more self-control than this. Apparently she was wrong. "And what might that option be?' He leaned farther down on her, one strong arm placed on either side of her head and their faces inches apart. He smiled to himself as she took a deep shaky breath. Knowing that she was on edge somehow was even more arousing then even before.

Her arms were still wrapped around his neck as his fingers played over her skin. "We could keep it a secret…I mean we live together. How hard can it be to get time together?" She looked up into his blue eyes with her green ones. "We're going to be tempting fate."

"We always tempt fate." Daniel kissed her again. "No one can know?"

Natalie pulled him down so that his body was spread now the length of hers with no space between them. "You know how fast news travels." She whispered it in his ear and felt him shiver. "And I'll know."


	44. Reworking and Update

Reworking:

So I know I stopped this story but I want to rework some things. I kind of lost interest in Stargate after Jack left. I know that's not the best thing that I've done but you know how it is.

Anyway I'm going to be editing and reworking it chapter by chapter. Adding a thing here and there and making it more mature. I hope that if I'm still on your alert list you'll mail me and:

Tell me what you think.

Tell me what you would have liked to happen

Just to hear from you!

Always,

Nymph


End file.
